Twin Terrors
by BearKat13
Summary: Twins Rachel and Noah Puck Puckerman-Berry move back to their hometown to be closer to their family. Join them as they settle into their new school, while simultaneously turning it upside down. Please read, I promise it's better then it sounds. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first ever Glee story and I hope you all like it. Please review and I would love to hear some constructive criticism. Also this is going to be a Faberry story with Brittana and TONS of Finn bashing cause I hate him, so if you're not into that then oh well, bye. All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer:**** Glee and their characters are NOT mine. I'm just playing with them.**

I look up from my laptop at the knock on my door, to see my twin brother leaning against the frame. He's in worn jeans with a natural hole in the right knee, a plain dark green T-shirt that brings out the green in his eyes, his leather jacket, and his old and worn black chucks. I just raise my eyebrow in question and wait for him to speak.

"Está listo para convertir esa escuela al revés?" He casually asks me, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Noah what kind of question is that, of course I am," I reply with a full blown smirk. "Does Tana still not know that we've decided to move back?"

"Nope, which is kinda surprising considering how bad Tía and Tío are at keeping secrets," Noah responds with a chuckle. "So what's the game plan for today Star?"

"There isn't one really. I mean we go to school, surprise Tana, Britts, and Q, and try not to get detention," I reply with a laugh at the end, which Noah joins along in, because we both know that not getting detention is damn near impossible for us. "Oh and we're joining the Glee Club the girls are always going on about this morning," I remind him as an afterthought as I get outta bed and start getting undressed.

Noah just smirks again and runs his hand through his signature mohawk before replying with, "Hell yeah those bitches ain't gonna know what hit 'em," before turning and heading downstairs for breakfast. After I finished getting dressed, which was in my favorite pair of black faded and worn skinny jeans with natural holes on each knee, my Super Mario belt buckle, a white wife-beater, my leather jacket, and my combat boots, I straighten my hair, grab my things, and head down to breakfast.

"Hey sweetie are you excited to see everybody again?" my Daddy Leroy asks me as I enter the kitchen. I just shrug as I grab a cup of coffee and sit at the table. After taking a few big gulps I finally reply. "Eh, not really. The only people I'm excited to see are the family." The family consist of my cousins Santana and Rigo, my aunt Reyna and uncle Alex, and our family friends the Fabrays and the Pierces. The Fabrays consist of Russel and Judy, and their three kids Frannie, Quinn, and Russel Jr, better known as RJ; while the Pierces are made up of Susan and Jeremy, and their kids Brittany and Kelly.

"Are you really not excited to see anymore of your other old friends mija?" my Papi questioned with a frown.

I look up from my breakfast and shrug. "It's been, like, six years since we've lived in Lima Papi, and the only people Noah and I hung around during our visits were the family. So to be honest with you I don't really remember anybody to be excited about seeing again."

"I guess that does make sense," Daddy said while looking at the time. "You guys had better go before you're late, and for the love of all that's Holy, please stay out of trouble. Please?" At mine and Noah's identical evil grins they both know that we're not making any promises and let out defeated sighs.

"I'm driving!" I screech out before bolting from the table into our five car garage. I hear Noah's outraged whine before I hope into our souped up, coal black Jeep Wrangler and start the engine. Not even a minute later he's climbing into the passenger's seat mumbling a mix of curses in english and spanish under his breath, I just snigger and head off towards Mckinley.

* * *

Noah lets out a low whistle when we pull into the parking lot of Mckinley. "Damn Rae this place is a dump." I just roll my eyes and jump out after grabbing my things from the back.

"Noah don't forget your hat," I remind him when I see he doesn't have it. As we walk into the school I take the time to look around and my brother's right, this place looks like shit compared to our old school. When we walk into the office we see a curly haired man talking to the principal and a receptionist who looks bored outta her mind.

"Hello ma'am we're here to pick up our schedules," I tell her in my 'I'm a polite little angel' voice.

"Oh! Yes, right, can I have your names please?" she asks startled out of her daydream.

"Rachel and Noah Puckerman-Berry."

"Right, well here you are, and do you have any questions?"

"Yes ma'am, when and where does the Glee Club meet?" Noah asks her politely.

"Honestly sweeties I can't tell you, but that man coming out of Mr. Figgins office can." At our confused looks she clarifies, "He's our Spanish teacher and Glee Club coach. Mr Shuester!" she calls out grabbing the mans attention.

"Yes Ms. Wright what can I do for you?" he questions.

"Well, we have two new students here who would like to get some information on the Glee Club," she explains. At hearing these words his face lights up like a Christmas tree. He glances over to where we're standing off to the side and his eyebrows furrow.

"Are you the two who are wanting to tryout?" he asks cautiously. Noah's expression morphs into one of anger so I jump in before he can speak.

"Actually yes Mr..." I leave open for his name.

"Shuester, but you call call me Mr. Shue," he interjects quickly.

"Well Mr. Shue, yes we're the ones wanting to tryout. I hope that's not a problem?" I question with a sickly sweet smile.

"No!" he exclaims quickly then clears his throat, "I mean no not at all. We have a meeting in 5 minutes actually. Y'all don't mind auditioning do you?"

"Nope," my brother and I chorus at the same time.

"Great well follow me," Mr. Shue instructs with a smile, "Oh, and I didn't get your names."

"Puck and Rachel Berry, and actually Mr. Shue we need to stop at our lockers really quick, and also we need a favor," Noah says.

"Ok sure and I don't know if I can do much but shoot," he replies with a cautious smile.

"We're trying to surprise some people, so could you maybe let us audition without introducing us?" I explain.

"Yeah that sounds reasonable. How did you want to do this then?" he questions.

"Well you can just say that you have somebody auditioning and not say who, then play this cd, track 3, and we'll know our cue to come in and perform," I tell him, handing him the disk as we reach our lockers. I place my backpack and leather jacket in the locker and when I look to the left of me, five lockers down I see Noah doing the same. Once we close our lockers and face Mr. Shue he beckons us forward, and we follow him to the choir room. We wait outside while he begins our introduction.

"Ready?" I question while we put on our cowboy hats. Noah gives me a small nod and we both grin when we hear our song start up.

**Noah/**_Rachel/_**_Both_**

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA**_  
_**DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!

We swagger into the room after the instrumental brake while we're singing the beginning. Once we fully enter the room I see first Santana's then Brittany's and Quinn's shocked faces, and it takes all the self control I have to not start laughing.**_  
Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
__An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
_**

**_Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty , _**As I sing this part I see Santana come out of her shock and send me a smirk.**_  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy, _**At this all three girls openly laugh, which earns them confused looks from the people closest to them.**_  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy._** "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" They shout.**_  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy _**"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" They shout again.

_**Well I don't give a dang about nothing**_  
_**I'm singing and Bling- Blanging**_  
_**While the girls are drinking**_  
_**Long necks down!**_  
_**And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy**_  
_**Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade**_  
_**Or your freak parade**_  
_**I'm the only John Wayne left in this town**_

_**And I saddle up my horse**_  
_**And I ride into the city**_  
_**I make a lot of noise**_  
_**Cause the girls**_  
_**They are so pretty,**_At this I send Quinn a flirtatious grin and a wink, which in turn makes her smile, blush and look down to hide said blush. There's a giant guy sitting next to her and he sends her a confused look before turning back to our song.

**_Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. _**"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!" This time the entire club shouts it.**_  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy _**"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"

**I'm a thourough-bred_  
_That's what she said_  
_In the back of my truck bed_  
_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds_  
_Out on some back country road._  
_We where flying high_  
_Fine as wine, having ourselves a Twin Terrors time_  
_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
__All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
_And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**

**_And we made love!_**

**_And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. _**"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"**_  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy _**"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"

_**What? What?**_  
_**Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy**_"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"  
**_Everybody say  
_****_Save a Horse Ride a cowboy. _**"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"

Once we finish the song, breathing hard from the singing and dancing, we hear high pitched squeals over the clapping from the club and see Santana, Brittany, and Quinn (much to the giants displeasure) bolt from their seats and we brace ourselves for impact.

**To those of you who actually know Spanish I apologize if I butchered and continue to butcher the phrases, I'm using Google Translate to translate my words and phrases.**

**"Está listo para convertir esa escuela al revés?" = "You ready to turn that school upside down?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all the readers who read and reviewed and favorited and are now following my story. It means alot that you like my writing. I'm sorry I forgot to put the name of the song in the last chapter, and for anyone interested the songs called 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' by Big and Rich. Once again thanks to all and I hope you like the new chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, they belong to Fox and their writers._  
**

Noah and I made an omphing sound as three strong bodies collided then grabbed at us.

"Dios mío! What are you two doing here? I thought you weren't coming down until Christmas break?" I heard Santana's voice, muffled by Noah's chest ask. I was to busy spinning Quinn around in a circle making her laugh, to reply. As I put Quinn down I was immediately scooped up by Brittany, who then proceeded to squeeze the life outta me.

"B...Can't...Breathe..." I manage to choke out. Her eyes went wide and she let me go as if I were on fire. I gasp in a few deep breaths then give a megawatt smile. "Thanks Britts and I'm happy to see you to." After I finish speaking I lock eyes with Santana. I beckon her over, and she smiles brightly at me before obliging.

"How've you been prima?" I whisper to her as we embrace tightly. I look over her shoulder to see Noah hugging Quinn and the giant looking pissed. I smirk and internally chuckle. For some reason I can't stand the dude and I don't even know him.

"I've been good, but it's been way to long since we've seen eachother, so I'm damn glad y'all are here," she tells me with a huge grin that soon turns devilish, "And I was also getting annoyed with Q always bugging me about when you were coming back for a visit. I mean, I kept telling her to just ask you, but she didn't wanna seem desperate I guess."

Once she's finished speaking she starts all out laughing making me turn around to see a mortified Quinn. I smirk at the cute look on her face and tell her, "Well if it's any consolation I was always bugging my dads to let me come visit at any opportunity." She smiles at that then full out beams when she hears Noah say "It's true, she really did."

"Ok guys, sorry to break up this little reunion but we really need to start discussing song choices for Sectionals," Mr. Shue tells us.

We all nod, and the girls head back to the seats they were previously in, dragging Noah and I along. As we're being dragged Noah remembers something then addresses the confused Glee Club. "Sorry guys I'm Puck and this is Rachel," he tells them causally as he sits in an empty chair at the end of the top row, with Tana next to him and Britts next to her. Q sits next to Britts and looks towards the giant. "Move Finn," she orders him.

He gives her a wounded puppy look. "No this is my seat, I was here first," he whines out. This of course make my brother and I chuckle. The boy named Finn just turns to me with a glare which makes me laugh even more. Quinn levels him with a glare of her own, "Now," she says in a deathly calm voice. Now I know that voice, it's the 'Do as I say or I'll decimate you voice', and this kid looks to stupid to realize it, so I take action.

"Hey Q it's ok, I'll just go sit in the front and we can talk after," I tell her. She then turns her glare on me, which I can shamefully admit makes me shrink away from her, rolls her eyes, and then pulls me onto her lap. I just grin stupidly as she wraps her arms around me and rests her chin on my shoulder. I look down the row to Noah and we lock eyes. He smirks and winks at me, then goes back to his conversation he was having with Tana. I tune out the teachers ramblings and take the time to finally look around at the other people in the room. There's a flamboyantly gay guy sitting next to a heavyish black girl, two Asians cuddled together in a corner, a shy looking guy nest to the Asian couple, and a guy in a wheelchair. _Wow the diversity in here is crazy._ I think before I get distracted by Quinn's hands gently caressing my stomach.

"You know I really did bug my parents to come see you, I wasn't just saying that to make you feel better," I whisper in her ear. I feel her shudder slightly, and we stare into eachother's eyes.

"I know," she whispers back. This time I'm the one who shivers. Her voice, so husky and just plain sexy, does things to me. Take in that and the fact that she's still caressing my stomach, and it takes all the self-control I have to not jump her.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the giant named Finn, rudely and loudly, asks me, interrupting mine and Quinn's moment. Everybody's eyes are now on us, and Mr. Shue doesn't look to happy about being interrupted, but he stays quiet.

"Well Gigantor, if you would've listened to my brother earlier then you would know, now wouldn't you?" I say sarcastically. I'm pretty pissed that this jag-off interrupted our moment and that he's being a dick. "Now who the hell are you?"

He straightens up and puffs his chest out. "I'm Finn Hudson, the quarterback and captain of the football team, and Quinn's boyfriend," he states proudly.

Hearing that this thing is Quinn's boyfriend pisses me off even more and sends me into full blown bitch mode. I mean, I knew she was 'dating' someone, but c'mon, she can do way better then that thing. "Oh, so you're the captain of a losing football team huh? Very amazing accomplishment there Finncapable," I hear Santana, Noah, and Brittany laughing next to me, and I can feel Quinn silently shaking with her repressed giggles, "You should cherish that spot while you have it dude, cause come next year that spot's going to belong to one of the Twin Terrors." "Hell yeah it will," Noah interjects, then I turn to Quinn. "Really Q? Really? I mean that's just plain gross. What could you possibly like about a giant marshmallow?" I question with a gag. At this Santana and Noah full out howl with laughter and some of the other Glee members are chuckling as well. Quinn's face is red with what I'm sure Finn thinks is anger, if his pissed off and offended expression turning into a smug smirk is anything to go by, but I know better cause I can feel her shaking violently underneath me as she desperately tries to keep her laughter from escaping.

"Y-yeah...h-h-hes the...the one I...I was t-telling...you...a-about," she whispers in between her silent laughs. I smirk at that and look to Finn again with my own smug smirk. He now has a confused look on his face that makes him look constipated.

"Ah para ser y tener una barba de nuevo. Cómo yo, así que no dejes de ir a esos días. Así que dime Finn, cómo se siente al ser utilizado para ocultar la sexualidad de alguien?" I question him mockingly. Tana and Noah, who were finally calming down, started laughing harder and louder then earlier. They're now holding their stomachs and tears are starting to stream from their eyes. Quinn looks at me and gives me the 'You're telling me later' look.

"What the hell did you just say? Whatever it was I'm sure it was a lie!" Finn yelled confused.

"Oh no Flubber, it was most definitely the truth," Santana tells him in between laughs as she calms down again.

Before Finn had a chance to respond Mr. Shue finally intervenes. "Hey guys come on we really need to make some headway for Sectionals. Now who has any ideas for a Duet?"

"I volunteer Rachel and myself for the duet Mr. Shue," Santana says excitedly.

"What! No, that duet belongs to me and Quinn!" Finn yells again in outrage.

"You better watch yourself Fincompetent cause I'll smack you down faster then the hand of God," Santana snarls back.

"Guys please," Mr. Shue pleads as Finn and Santana go into a glaring contest, although the winner is obviously Tana, cause Finn just looks like he has to poop.

"Hey, are you ok with Tana and I doing the duet?" I question Quinn uncertainly.

"Yeah, I am, I don't wanna sing with that idiot anyway," she tells me, giving me a soft smile.

"Mr. Shue, I think Tana's idea is great. We also already have an amazing song that'll ensure us a win." I tell our teacher, finally breaking Tana and Finn away from their glaring.

"How can you already have a song when you just got here," Finn sneers. Wow this kids dumb._  
_

I hear Santana growl and see Brittany place a calming hand on her knee. "Well Sir Man child, did you ever think that maybe we've practiced the song before today?" I ask getting more and more irritated with Finn's stupidity.

"Look Mr. Shue can we have the duet or not," Santana questions annoyed.

Mr. Shue looks conflicted. I'm starting to get the feeling that he's a pretty bad teacher. "How about we perform the song for you now, and then you and the club can decide whether or not it's Sectional worthy?" I offer before Santana's and my temper get the best of us.

"That sounds great guys, come on down," he says excitedly. I'm sure the excitements because the fighting has stopped for the moment. I place my cowboy hat on Quinn's head, kiss her quickly on the cheek, and smirk at a very pissed off Finn, before standing and making my way to the stereo. I look to Tana to see if she's ready, and on her nod I hit play.

**Santana/**_Rachel__**/Both **_

**I don't know why I like it, heh, I just do**

**Whoo, hoo, heee**

**I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head**

_**Oh**_

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you want to make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own, baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_**I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, **_**uh, ****_oh  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby_**

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do  
**Ain't it shocking what love can do  
__Ain't it **shocking what can do, hee**_

_**I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm  
I like the animal way you move  
And when you talk I just watch your mouth**_

_**Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much **_**(No)**

_**I get so emotional, baby**_  
_**Every time I think of you**_  
_**I get so emotional, baby**_

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

_**I get so emotional, baby  
**__**Every time I think of you  
**__**I get so emotional, baby**_

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do  
**__Ain't it shocking what love can do  
_**Ain't it shocking what love can do,** _**hee hee**_

_**See -I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much **_**(no no no)****_  
_**

**_I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
_****_Ain't it shocking what love can do_**

_**I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

_**I get so emotional  
**_

**Oh baby  
**_**Ain't it shocking what love can do  
**_**I get so emotional  
**_**I get so emotional  
**_**Every time I think of you  
****Every time**

_Oh_

**Oh, **_oh, _**_yeah!_**

After we finish we receive a standing ovation from the club, while Finn sits in his seat and pouts.

"Well guys it looks like we've found our duet for Sectionals," Mr. Shue says, still clapping and with a shit eating grin on his face. That just makes everybody cheer louder and so we smirk and take a bow.

"What? This is BULLSHIT!" Finn screams. He then kicks his chair over and storms out of the choir room. Everybody goes silent during his outburst and once he leaves the choir room it's awkward.

"Ok guys that's it for today. Great job Rachel and Santana, and I'll see you guys later." Once he finishes speaking Mr. Shue bolts into his office and shuts the door. I wait until Noah and the Unholy Trinity have their things and join me, before heading into the hall.

**So the song was 'So Emotional' by Whitney Houston. And the translations are**

**Prima-** Cousin

**Ah para ser y tener una barba de nuevo. Cómo yo, así que no dejes de ir a esos días. Así que dime Finn, cómo se siente al ser utilizado para ocultar la sexualidad de alguien?- **Ah to have a beard again. How I so don't miss those days. So tell me Finn, how does it feel to be used to hide someones sexuality?

**Once again I apologize for the butchered Spanish and Please review. Thank You for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again thank you to all of the people who've reviewed, favorited, and or followed. It means alot. = )**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, but sadly I do not._  
**

"Where's your locker? And your first class?" Tana asks Noah and I once we're out in the hallway.

"Um...Over by the cafeteria, and I have someone named Mrs. Austin for English" Noah answers.

"Same," I chirp from next to him.

"Oh cool you're over by me, and you share your first class with me." Britt says with an excited grin.

"Kay, well go to your lockers and Q and I will meet you after your class," Tana orders while turning to walk away after giving Britt a quick hug.

"Hey B, are you guys not out at school yet?" I ask her curiously. Noah quirks a curious eyebrow.

"No, not yet. She's afraid," she tells us sadly. That takes us both by surprise and we share a long confused look.

"Britt-Britt, why is Tana scared to come out to the school when Tía and Tío already know?" Noah questions.

"Because Kurt is the only openly gay kid here and he's constantly bullied. I keep telling her that people are to afraid of her and coach Sylvester to bully her but..." she explains with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "I mean it's just not fair that people bully someone for being themselves, and that they scare others from being who they are because of it."

"Hey, shh mija, it'll be ok B. You trust us right?" I ask her and at her nod I continue, "Then don't worry babygirl, we'll get them to stop bullying Kurt, and get Tana and Quinn to stop hiding themselves. I promise." She gives me a watery grin. We all sit together in the back of our class quietly and wait for it to start.

"Ok class it looks like we've got two new students. Why don't you two come up here and introduce yourselves? Just tell us your name and two interesting things about yourselves." The teacher asks politely, but we both know it's an order and not a request, so we get up and trudge our way to the front.

"Well I'm Puck, I'm a sex shark, and a badass," he states cockily and sends a wink to the teacher, who glares.

I snigger into my hand for a few moments before I have the control to speak. "I'm Rachel, I'm gay, and I'm an even bigger badass then my brother," I state after clearing my throat. Once I'm done speaking it's so quiet you could her a pen drop. That is until Brittany starts humming 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Noah and I laugh to ourselves as we walk back to our seats. You would think that sitting in the back row would make it hard for people to stare at me, but alas they still manage. I just glare at the guys and send flirtatious winks at the girls, all the while taking perfect notes.

I had my next class after first alone, then I sat through a joke of a Spanish class with Noah, Q, Britts, and Tana. I was on my way to my locker after my last class before lunch, which I had alone, when I heard Quinn's voice.

"Look Finn I mean it, it's over now leave me alone." I turn down the hall her voice is coming from and pick up speed when I hear Finn's angry voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You love me ad you're just confused cause of that dyke!"

"Don't. Call her that." Oh, scary Quinn. I should probably hurry before she kills the dumbass._  
_

"Why the hell not, it's true! She even said it herself, it came straight from her mouth." Good job Finn! You're so smart.

"Finn just move and leave me the hell alone." I reach them at this point and what I see pisses me the fuck off. Finn is towering over Quinn and keeping her pinned between the lockers and himself. He has what I'm assuming is supposed to be a cocky smirk on his face, but again he just looks gassy (I wonder if he ever looks anything but)_, _and Quinn has a glare on so fierce she'd send Santana (Satan) herself running for the hills.

"Come on babe, just say that we're not broken up, and then we can go to lunch. I know you love me so quit playing." Wow he really is that stupid. It's at this point I intervene.

"Look Lurch she said move, so fucking move before I make you," I order him and now instead of glaring Quinn's smirking.

"Whatever dyke this is none of your business so run along," he tells me dismissively. Oh _HELL_ no! Quinn's now sporting a devilish grin cause she knows what's coming, and I'm shaking from trying not to kill this fool.

"Look Hudson I'm not joking. She said y'all are over and to leave her alone. So, I'm giving you 10 seconds to move. If you fail to comply, I will move you myself and break your nose in the process pendejo. Understand?" My voice has moved between pissed and hit dangerously calm.

Finn just rolls his eyes and smirks at me before turning back to Quinn. "Whatever bitch just go back to where you came from. No one wants your faggot ass here anyway." Quinns eyes widen at that and she's about to slap the shit outta him, but before she can I rugby tackle him to the ground and pop him in the nose.

As I get up off of him I see that he's silently crying and holding his, now broken, nose. "Bebe culo grande," I spit at him before walking to where Quinn's laughing. "C'mon Q lets get to the cafeteria before a teacher comes." She just nods her head and leads the way, still laughing to hard to speak.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Tana questions as soon as we sit down with our food.

"Calm down S. I just broke up with Finn and he was being difficult," Quinn explains.

"Yeah, so if I get called into the office later I was here the whole time, 'kay?" I ask everybody at the table.

"Ok...? Why what happened?" Tana questions slowly.

"Nothing much. He just wouldn't let Quinn leave or 'take we're' over as an answer. Then when I intervened he had some colorful things to say. Long story short, he pissed me off, I broke his nose. Well according to him anyway, but I haven't seen him since thrid. Right?" I question again. This time I get a bunch of awed looks and murmured agreements. "Anyways. Hi guys I'm Rachel. Who are y'all?" I ask with fake enthusiasm cause I'm still pretty pissed, but they don't need to know that.

"I'm Kurt," the gay kid across from me says. "Finn's going to be a monster to live with now, but someone needed to do what you did so thanks."

"Wait you live with the douche?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah he's my step-brother," he says with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I hope he never says some of the things he did today around you or your house," I say sincerely. He just gives me a questioning look and I shrug him off. "Ok so Kurt, and you are?" I question the black girl on his right.

"Mercedes," she says coldly. Huh I guess she doesn't like me. Oh well.

"Hi I'm Tina and this is Mike and Matt," the Asian girl says while also introducing the other Asian kid and the shy kid.

"And I'm Artie. Welcome to the club," the wheelchair kid says with a bright smile.

"Thanks and it's nice to meet you all," I say politely. What? Badasses can be polite.

"We're talking bout what happened to Finnocence later," Tana tells me as the bell rings.

"Hey wait Q. When do you have a free period?" I ask her before she leaves the table.

"The period after this one. Why what's up?" She asks and bites her lip as she waits for my answer.

My eyes are trained on her mouth, and it takes me a few seconds to remember that I was talking. I blush as I finally come back to my senses and look away from her delicious looking lips. "Oh, um...I wanted to talk to you, so can you meet me in the Auditorium?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later," she tells me. She then kisses my cheek and walks off. I stand there in a daze with a stupid smile on my face until the warning bell rings. I then slowly make my way to fifth, which I share with Noah and Tana.

* * *

I'm sitting on the piano bench in the auditorium when Quinn walks in. Our eyes lock and she gives me a small wave before walking toward the stage. Neither of us speak as Quinn sits next to me on the bench. Her face turns curious as I stand up and grab an acoustic guitar from it's stand.

"I know that we've been talking for a while now, and I just...," I tell her but trail off cause I don't know what to say. "This song will say it all," I explain, then I start playing. I can tell she recognizes the song at once, because she gasps and her hand flies up to cover her mouth.

_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us__  
__And you know I ain't good at this stuff__  
__These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest__  
__This might come out a little crazy__  
__A little sideways, yeah maybe__  
__I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

_You'll be my soft and sweet__  
__I'll be your strong and steady__  
__You'll be my glass of wine__  
__I'll be your shot of whiskey__  
__You'll be my sunny day__  
__I'll be your shade tree__  
__You'll be my honeysuckle__  
__I'll be your honey bee _

_Yeah, that came out a little country__  
__But every word was right on the money__  
__And I got you smilin' honey right back at me _At this she uncovers her mouth and grins up at me._  
__Now hold on 'cause I ain't done__  
__There's more where that came from__  
__Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana__  
__I'll be your Mississippi__  
__You'll be my Little Loretta__  
__I'll be your Conway Twitty__  
__You'll be my sugar, baby__  
__I'll be your sweet iced tea__  
__You'll be my honeysuckle__  
__I'll be your honey bee_

_Your kiss just said it all__  
__I'm glad we had this talk__  
__Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms__  
__I coulda said "I love you" _At this line she starts tearing up and her smile gets impossibly wider and brighter._  
__Coulda wrote you a line or two__  
__Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet__  
__I'll be your strong and steady__  
__You'll be my glass of wine__  
__I'll be your shot of whiskey__  
__You'll be my sunny day__  
__I'll be your shade tree__  
__You'll be my honeysuckle__  
__I'll be your honey bee_

_You'll be my Louisiana__  
__I'll be your Mississippi__  
__You'll be my Little Loretta__  
__I'll be your Conway Twitty__  
__You'll be my sugar, baby__  
__I'll be your sweet iced tea__  
__You'll be my honeysuckle__  
__And I'll be your honey bee_

_I'll be your honey bee_

"I do you know," I tell her once the song ends. She gives me a confused look, so I clarify. "Love you. I really do love you. I have since the day we met and haven't stopped." Tears are flowing freely down her face now as she stands up and launches herself into my arms.

"I love you too," she whispers into my ear, and now my smile is splitting my face. She pulls back from our embrace and smiles sweetly at me, before cupping my cheek. I lean my face into her palm and we stare into eachothers eyes. My breath hitches as she starts to lean forward, and I swear to all that's holy, that her lips are the softest and greatest tasting things in the world. I used to laugh when other people talk about their first kiss with a certain person being magical, but now I'm a believer. I see fireworks dancing behind my eyelids, my hearts beating so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if Quinn could hear it, and I'm fixing to pass out from oxygen deprivation but I really couldn't care less at the moment. The amazing part, besides the fact that I'm kissing Quinn Fabray, is that it's just an innocent kiss, just a touch of our lips, no tongue at all.

She pulls away from me slowly and presses our foreheads together while we catch our breaths.

"Be my girlfreind?" I whisper out. She just smiles widly and nods her head yes. We stay like that for a few minutes more, foreheads pressed together and noses rubbing back and forth, until the bell signaling the end of classes start. Quinn grabs my hand and leads me into the hallway. I'm expecting her to let go as soon as we enter the hall, but instead she tightens her grip.

"Are you sure," I ask her worriedly.

"Yeah, I am. I've spent to long hiding from this school. I've got my head cheerleader title and you to protect me, so bring on the idiots," she tells me confidently.

"Well in that case, go on a date with me?" she just laughs and nods as she drags me along to her locker. There we meet Santana, Brittany, and Noah. After Q and Tana finish with their lockers they say a quick bye and turn to head to class.

"Wait," I yell after them. They stop and look at me expectantly. I run up to Quinn, grab her by the back of her neck, and give her a proper goodbye. "I'll see you in eighth. Have a good class," I whisper in her ear before I run back to a shocked Brittany and Noah. I grab both of their arms and start walking towards our class when I hear a loud "What the fuck was that?" from Santana.

**The song was 'Honey Bee' by Blake Shelton. I also have no idea whether or not I'm going to have a song in every chapter or not.**

**"Bebe culo grande"-**Big ass baby

**Please review. Thanks for reading. = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please review. Thanks to all the people who review, favorite, and follow my story. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did Finn would disappear and Faberry would rule._  
**

I chuckle at hearing Santana's outburst, and continue to drag Noah and Brittany down the hall. Britt snaps outta her shock and starts laughing with me.

"That was mean," she tells me followed by another laugh.

"Oh yeah?" I ask curiously. At her nod I continue, "How so?"

"Well you just left Quinnie to explain everything to Santi all alone."

"B, I have to explain everything to you guys by myself," I tell her with a shrug.

"Yeah I know Rae-Rae, but it's _Santi_," she explains again. This time it clicks though.

"Ah yes, that's going to be a fun conversation," I reply back with another chuckle. I look over to my brother and notice he's now pouting. "What's the matter Ark?"

"It's not fair," he pouts.

"What's not fair Pucky?" Britt asks curiously.

"That I'm now the only single one, AND that I can't even enjoy you guys kissing cause you're family. I mean where else am I going to find two sets of lesbians in this hick town?" he finishes his rant by crossing his arms and deepening his pout.

Britt and I share a look before pinching his cheeks and "Awww"ing simultaneously. Noah breaks out of our holds and stomps off ahead of us.

"Whatever you guys suck," he yells back to us. We just laugh and continue on to seventh period.

* * *

After a boring period of explaining the Quinn situation and throwing things at peoples heads, the bell finally rings. I walk outta the room first, arguing with Noah and Britt about which superhero's better, it's Spider-man duh, and when I turn around I'm met with a face full of cold and stinging eyes.

"What the fuck?" I shout as I wipe my eyes and glare at a mammoth sized jock in front of me who's holding a Big Gulp cup. He just smirks at me while everybody in the hallway laughs besides Noah, and Britt who's struggling to hold Noah back form pouncing on the asshole.

"Welcome to Mckinley dyke," he jeers at me. Before he has a chance to laugh at his "clever" line, I bring my leg back and kick him as hard as I can in the gonads. When he bends down to cup himself I bring my knee up into his face. The entire hallways completely silent by now and you can hear his pained whimpers.

I place my foot on his jewels and press. He cries out in pain, "Shut the hell up," I command. "Why in the fuck did you think it was ok for you to throw a frozen beverage in my face?" I ask him, barely holding myself back from killing the oaf. He remains quiet so I press down harder.

"It wasn't my idea!" he squeals out quickly, "I was payed to do it!"

"Who payed you?" I demand. He stays quiet again. Aww he's trying to be loyal. I just press harder and harder until he finally breaks.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop pressing!" he cries.

"Not until you tell me what I wanna know puta," I spit out through clenched teeth.

"Hudson! It was Hudson!"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I question sweetly. He quickly shakes his head no. "Now, if you ever throw _anything_ in my face again, I will castrate you, you got me?" He nods his head yes and I press down again. "I want a verbal answer."

"Yes! I won't! I promise!"

"Good boy," I tell him. I kick him in the side then walk towards the nearest bathroom, cause this shit hurts.

Brittany follows me in along with Kurt and Tina. I can see Noah anxiously waiting for me outside before the door closes. I peel off my shirt and grab a few paper towels to wet in the sink.

"Hey Rae-Rae? I'm going to go get you another shirt," Britt tells me before she pecks my cheek and leaves.

Tina clears her throat to get my attention. "We can help you clean up if you want. We used to get those all the time," she tells me, Kurt nodding sagely behind her. I nod and immediately they swarm me. I'm pushed into a chair and Tina starts re-wiping me down while Kurt starts on my hair. As soon as they give the all clear Brittany flounces back into the room holding a shirt.

"Sorry Rae-Rae it's all I could find. It's Santi's."

"Thanks B. Anythings better then walking around shirtless and having Quinn kill me," I reply back with a grin.

Once we're all out of the bathroom I tell everyone thanks again, and begin to reassure my brother that I am in fact fine.

"I don't care if you are fine I'm gonna go kick Hudson's ass!" Noah argues.

"Look Ark, this is my battle to fight with the ogre. He's pissed that I took his girl and broke his nose all in the same day. But," I begin to talk louder when I see him, and surprisingly Brittany, about to interrupt, "He's just started a war," I finish with an evil grin.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do to him?" Noah questions intrigued.

"I have a few ideas that I'll run by you later, but now I've gotta get to class before Q sends out a search party," I say as I begin to turn around.

"Oh hey Star?" Noah calls out to me before I'm completely turned.

"Yeah?"

"I like your shirt," he tells me with a smirk, and for the first time I look at what I'm wearing.

"Ah, damnit Britt!" I exclaim. She brought me a black and red Cheerios shirt.

"Sorry Rae, but it was the only thing I could find," she explains again with a small pout.

"No it's ok. Thank you for getting me anything at all." That puts a smile back on her face, and then we all head our separate ways.

* * *

"Ms. Berry I presume?" My calculus teacher asks me, in a snobbish voice might I add, as I walk into the room.

"Um...yessir," I answer him as polite as possible. Not that I care really, but it's just the first day so...I then look around the room to find Quinn looking at me curiously. I'm pretty sure she's trying to figure out why I'm in a different shirt and my hairs wet and curly now. Oh man she's going to be pissed when she finds out why I'm late.

"You're late," he says, stating the obvious.

I roll my eyes and refrain from saying 'No shit Sherlock', instead replying with, "Sorry sir I was slushied." I hear an audible growl and look over to Quinn. She has a prominent scowl on her face and her eyes are blazing. Oh shit I think I actually feel sorry for Hudson now. I let out a small chuckle at that thought. Which Quinn heard if her glaring at me is any indication. I cringe away for her stare as I hear the teacher tell me to go take a seat.

Now I have two options, I can either take the seat I'm sure Quinn saved for me, or I can go sit next to some random kid I have no intention of getting to know. The answers pretty obvious, even with scary Quinn out to play at the moment. As I take my seat I give her a small smile. I don't get one back, instead I get a quietly growled out "Who?"

"Look babe, it's no big deal ok? It's going to get handled, and I don't want you going to jail for murder," I try to sooth her.

"I didn't ask that, I asked who did it," she tells me with another glare.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to do anything about it?" I question. I'm surprised I've held my ground for this long. I wanted to blurt out who did it as soon as she glared at me.

"No," she answers simply.

"Look Q, I know that you're pissed, hell so am I, but I need to do this my way ok? I need to show these hijos de putas that I'm not gonna take their shit. If you and Tana "take care" of what happened today, that's just gonna make me look like a wimp. That's not cool. At all," I finish my ramble with a pout and I can see her pissed off expression cracking. "Please," I add pathetically, deepening my pout for good measure. Nobody can resist the pout, not even Ice Queen Quinn it seems, cause she just gives me a small smile and a nod.

"What are you doing after school?" she asks me a few minutes later.

"Well I planned on going home and changing outta this monstrosity," I say dramatically, pointing to the hideous cheer shirt, "Then I think the 'rents decided to invite everyone to a BBQ tonight, so I was gonna ask if you wanted to come hang at my house after school. Then you know, you'd already be there for the BBQ, and then we'd get to spend more time together, cause you know I really missed you, but if you don't," She places her hand over my mouth to stop my ridiculous rambling, which only happens around her, with a grin.

"I really missed you too, and yes I'll come to your house after school. Also I'm your girlfreind now, so you don't have to worry about wanting to spend time with me," she tells me with a small laugh at the end. Her hand's still over my mouth so I lick it. Mmmm she tastes good. If her hand tastes that good, I can't wait to taste the rest of her.

"Really Rach?" she questions with her sexy eyebrow raise. I just nod my head with a smirk.

It's at this point that the teacher glares at us for not paying attention. Quinn mouths a 'Sorry', while I just continue to smirk and stick my tongue out at him when he turns his back again. This of course makes Quinn start giggling, which makes me smile in accomplishment for making her laugh, and I spend the rest of the period goofing off to make her laugh.

"You know Mr. Renolds doesn't like you now right?" Quinn asks me while we're at my locker getting my things and waiting on Tana, Britt, and Noah.

"Eh, it's all good cause I don't like him either," I tell her with a shrug.

"Hey Rae-Rae!" Brittany squeals as she side tackles me into a hug.

"Hey B, you know I just saw you last period right?" I question her as Tana wraps me in a hug once Britt lets go.

"Oh yeah I know. I just really wanted to hug you again," she tells me with a smile.

"Hey Rach? Why are you in my shirt? And why does your hair look different?" Tana asks me slowly. Like she already knows the answer and is just waiting for me to confirm it.

"Uh...I got slushied. But it's all good cause I took care of the guy who did it, and I'm gonna take care of the douche who ordered it on monday," I answer her quickly.

She looks doubtful for a second then smirks at me. "'Kay, as long as you let me help."

"That can be arranged. Are you guys ready to go?" I ask them all and at their nods I grab Quinn's hand and start to lead the way to the parking lot. That is, I was until I saw a group of jocks surrounding Kurt and Artie holding Big Gulps. I then let go of Quinn and bolted towards them.

"Hey!" I scream at the jocks. Once they look over at us I continue, "Why don't you pick on people who can actually fight back, you pussies!" They all glare at me and completely forget about Kurt and Artie.

"Who the fuck are you calling pussies you fucking dyke?" One of the jocks, probably the ringleader yells.

"Ohh dyke, what a mean, mean word. Can't you losers come up with another slur? I mean I've heard that one like twelve times already just today and it's getting old," I tell them.

Before he can reply back Santana and Quinn have reached us and taken in the scene. "What the hell Azimio?" Tana questions with her HBIC glare on. I look over to Quinn and realize she's wearing hers to. Hahaha suckers. Serves 'em right.

"I could've sworn that we made all the Gleeks off limits," Quinn says to Tana.

"You know what Q? I thought we did to," she tells Quinn, then she turns back and addresses the jocks. "So what I can't understand, is why and the fuck you and your neanderthal buddies are surrounding two known Gleeks with slushies. Please Azimio enlighten me."

The guy named Azimio looks like he's ready to piss his pants, and some of his friends are sneaking away while the attentions not on them. "Um...Karofsky said that Hudson paid him to slushie the new Glee chick, so we thought that it was open season again," he told Santana and Quinn in the most pathetic voice I've ever heard. His explanation makes me growl quietly.

"You don't take orders from Hudson and you damn well know that, so you can thank him for this," Tana tells him as she knees him in the groin. "Next time you make sure the orders are legit before you follow through do you hear me?" she tells him. At his whimper and nod she addresses the rest of the jocks. "The same goes for you assholes, Do. Not. Take. Orders. From. Hudson. We clear?" At their quick nods and yes ma'ams Tana tells them to get lost, and we start heading back towards our cars.

"Wait!" I hear Kurt yell out behind us. We stop and wait for him and Artie to catch up, then continue walking. "I just wanted to tell you guys thank you. I mean this is my favorite Marc Jacobs, and it would've been ruined, so again thank you," he tells me sincerely.

"Yeah thanks, it's a bitch trying to get cleaned up," Artie adds after Kurt. They get a chorus of 'no problem', Noah and Quinn, 'Your welcome', Brittany, 'Whatever', Santana, and 'My pleasure, trust me', me.

Once we make it to our cars I open the passenger door for Quinn and give her a quick kiss before helping her up. Then I hop into the drivers seat with Noah in the back a speed outta the lot, with Tana not far behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. So once again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far and apologize if this chapter sucks.**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee of their characters = (_**

I pull into our driveway around 10 minutes later and bolt to the passengers side to open the door for Quinn. I hear Noah laughing at me from the back but I just give him the finger and ignore him, cause the sweet smile and soft thank you I get is way worth any teasing I receive at a later date.

"Daddy? Papi? Estamos en casa!" I yell into the house as soon as I get the door open.

"We're in the kitchen mija," My Papi shouts back. I allow Quinn inside before me and shut the door in Noah's face for laughing at me earlier.

"Damnit Estrella!" I hear muffled by the door, along with Tana and Britt's laughter. I just snicker and take Q's hand, pulling her up the stairs.

Once we enter my room I pull off Tana's shirt, and head straight to my dresser to pull out a new wife-beater. I hear Q's breath hitch and smirk.

"So Q, how do you like my new room?" I ask as I turn to look at her, still shirtless.

"Huh?" she replies dumbly, eyes roaming my upper body. At my laughter she snaps back into reality and glares at me for teasing her. "You suck," she tells me with a pout.

"Aww come on Quinnie, it was just some harmless teasing. I mean you were looking at me like you wanted to devour me," I tease. I revel in the delicious blush that forms on her face, all the way down her neck, and the tips of her ears.

"Maybe I do," she husks out, slowly advancing towards me with a sultry smirk. My mouth goes dry at her words but my boyshorts flood. I swallow loudly and can't move. When she reaches me, Quinn grabs my face roughly and pulls my into a heated kiss. I whimper as she runs her hands down my, still shirtless, front to my waist and pulls me flush against her by my belt loops. I swipe her bottom lip asking for entrance, but she denies me, instead biting down on my bottom lip hard. At my surprised and pained gasp, she shoves her tongue into my mouth and our battle of dominance begins. I start walking her backwards towards my bed and give into her tongue, letting her do as she pleases with it.

When her back hits the bed I pull away and start kissing and sucking my way down her neck. Her little sounds of agreement are beyond sexy and just spur me forward. Just as she moves her knee in between mine and my face back to hers, my door burst open with Noah arguing with Tana, which in turn causes me to fly off my bed and onto the floor. Once my brother and cousin notice what they've walked in on, they start laughing so hard they have to use each other to hold themselves up.

"Idiotas! Haven't you ever heard of knocking before?" I yell at them as I finally pull on my muscle shirt. This of course just makes them laugh louder, so I push them outta my doorway and allow Britt to walk in, then I close and lock my door.

"Sorry Rae, Quinn," Britt tells us with a small smile.

"It's ok B, it's not your fault that my brother and cousin are idiots," I tell her simply, with Quinn nodding along.

"Yeah I know, but I'm still sorry. Oh! And we came up here to tell you that your dads said that they want to see Quinn to, and that you need to stop hogging her." I just roll my eyes and hold out a hand to help Quinn off the bed. We fix our clothes and hair, and when I open the door I see Tana and Noah standing there with identical smirks on their faces.

"If you don't want your asses kicked, stay silent," I warn as I push past them, Quinn and Britt in tow.

"Yeah yeah, spoil sport," Tana pouts.

Once we get downstairs and into the kitchen Daddy and Papi attack Quinn in a huge hug.

"Ay Dios mio Quinn! It's been way to long," Papi squeals.

"Yeah it really has Hiram," Quinn agrees with a laugh, "How've y'all been?

"We've been great sweetie. What about you? How are you enjoying high school?," Daddy questions. At this Santana burst out in laughter.

"Really tío Leroy? Who in their right mind actually enjoys high school?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever smartass. How about you guys go set up outside for us?" Daddy asks us.

"Sir yes sir," Tana tells him with a salute. Daddy just turns away with an eye roll and we follow Tana outside laughing. Once outside Santana, Noah, and I start moving tables and coolers, while Britt and Quinn started setting everything up.

"So Ark, what were you and Tana arguing about earlier when you interrupted me?" I ask him while we're moving a particularly heavy cooler.

"I found us a new fight club and Tana wants to go too," he tells me with a disapproving look on his face.

"C'mon Noah. I know that you're not the biggest fan of Tana and I fighting, but you can't not let her go if she wants to. She knows how to fight, hell I mean she can probably kick your ass," I tell him with a smirk.

"Pfft! Whatever she can't take me," Noah disagrees with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh huh, whatever you say. Look my point is, if she wants to go with us to fight, she can," I tell him.

"Yeah alright," he reluctantly agrees.

"Great, now I think I hear Judy, Susan, and Tía, so lets go say hey."

As soon as I walk in the door I hear "Rae-Rae!" "Rachie" and "Rachel!" and am attacked by two little boys and a girl.

"Hey guys," I tell them with a chuckle as I try to break free.

"RJ, Rigo, and Kelly let her go. Now," Tía Reyna orders. They let me go reluctantly, grumbling all the while. As soon as they let me go Tía, Susan, and Judy jump me, while the boys and Kelly pounce on Noah.

"Ok, ok. Let me in. It's my turn to see mi sobrinos," Tío Alex orders, Russel and Jeremy right behind him.

Finally after all the greetings I'm returned to Quinn, who grabs me around the waist possessively, ignoring her mothers curious glances.

"Is there anything else you need Dad?" Noah questions.

"No Noah, you can go play your games now," Daddy tell us.

"Yes!" Noah, Tana, and I exclaim then run upstairs to our game room, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"I wanna play!" Rigo and RJ call out as they run after us.

We're on our third match of Call of Duty when Q, Britt, and Kelly finally join us. I pull Q onto my lap and nuzzle my face into her neck, which makes her giggle.

"Quinn did you finally tell Rachel you like her?" RJ questions innocently when he looks up from the game and sees our positions.

"Yeah RJ, I did," she answers him, holding back a moan as I start to gently kiss and nip on her neck.

"Good, cause you've been in love with her for, like, ever," he says to her as he turns back to his game. This catches my attention, and causes me to stop what I'm doing to look at her. She's blushing this beautiful pink color and it only deepens as I smirk at her.

"Is that so? You've been in love with me for, like, ever huh?" I tease playfully. This causes Noah, Britt, and Tana to laugh and Q to bury her head in the crook of my neck.

"You're mean," she tells me, then she bites down hard on my neck where her head was buried. I let out a surprised squeak and Noah turns away from the game to smirk at me.

"Oh shut up Ark, before I shut you up," I threaten him playfully. He mocks being scared and with a "Yes master" goes back to playing. "Oh and Tana?" She gives me a nod to show she has my attention, and I continue, "We're ago for tomorrow night." She just gives me a nod, a smirk, and a wink, before she returns her attention back to Britts. Quinn looks at me curiously for a moment, then decides it best she doesn't know, and turns her attention to the game being played.

After about ten more minutes of playing COD and another hour of playing Dance Dance Revolution, we're called down to dinner.

**Once again sorry if the translations suck**

**Estamos en casa- **We're home

**Estrella- **Star

**Please review! They make me very happy! And thanks for reading! = )**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope y'all enjoy reading it as I did writing it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any criticisms or ideas I'd love to hear them. Thanks to all who review, favorite, and follow my story and myself. Let me know what you think = )**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee =,_**_ (_**  
**

At exactly 2:00 am I roll outta bed and stagger to my dresser. I shed my sleep boxers for basketball shorts and pull a wife-beater over my sports bra. I walk into my closet and grab my duffel, putting in a case of redbull along with the protein bars I keep hidden in my closet. I walk out of my closet, grab my lucky towel and my entry money, slip on my chanclas, and creep across the hall to Noah's room.

"Hey Ark? Are you ready?" I whisper out as I open his door. I see him walking out of his bathroom dressed similar to me, but instead of purple b-ball shorts and a black muscle shirt, he's wearing green shorts and a yellow muscle shirt. At his nod we silently make our way downstairs and outside. I throw my duffel into our jeep and make my way towards the side of the house where I stored my bike for tonight.

As I start wheeling my bike to the street Noah takes off towards a store to get our coffee and beer. Since I know where the fights are being held I head there to wait on Noah and Santana.

After about 5 minutes of waiting Tana pulls up in her Mercedes and parks next to my bike. When she comes to stand next to me I see that she's wearing short running shorts and a tank top.

"So, you ready to kick some ass tonight Yoshi?" she asks me excitedly.

"Yeah I really am. Our old club in New York got busted so it's been a couple months since I've had a good fight, ya know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's been a while since I've been here as well and I can't wait to get back in there." Noah pulled into the lot as she finished speaking and hopped out holding a six pack and a tray of coffee. We all hop onto the trunk of Tana's car and pop open a beer while we wait for the fights to start at 3:00. We just sip our first beers in a comfortable silence, each lost in thought. When we're on our second, and last beers, Tana breaks the silence.

"I'm really glad y'all are back," she tells us quietly. "I missed you guys."

"Nosotros perdido usted también," Noah tells her just as quietly, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah we really did, that's one of the reasons we came back," I tell her with a grin.

She gives us a thankful smile then says, "Alright, enough with all this mushy shit. So, what are we doing about Finnept?"

"Well for today, I was thinking about saran wrapping his car during school and slushieing him around three times throughout the day, Tana in the morning, Ark before lunch, and me before Glee. Then on wednesday, I was thinking about rainbowing all the windows on his car, switching out all his clothes with ones that are a size to small and pink, and then slushieing him three times again, same order."

"Wait, why are you going from monday to wednesday? Why are you skipping tuesday?" Noah interrupts taking a drink of his coffee. Tana just took a drink of hers so she nods along to his question.

"Cause I wanna make him think it's a one time thing, then go on the full scale attack," I answer simply. Tana and Noah stare at me in awe.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Tana tells me, Noah nodding along.

"Whatever, you know I would never do anything to you guys. Anyways, on thursday, I was thinking about gluing both of his lockers shut, along with gluing his feet to the floor under his desk in first period, I was also thinking about getting a male stripper come into one of his classes and giving him a lap dance, maybe in science?" at hearing this Noah and Tana burst into laughter, "then once again slushie him three times. And last but not least, on friday I want him to take a dumpster dive, then I want you guys to slushie him like before, but I'm going to do mine after lunch, then before eighth I want all three of us to slushie him together. Then I'm going to sing him a song in Glee," I finish relaying my plan with an evil grin.

"I love you," Noah and Tana say at the same time, both with looks of awe and respect on their faces.

"Eh, it's nothing. Hudson just needs to learn that he's not a God, and that people won't bow down to him like he wants." Once I finish speaking our phone alarms go off in synch. "Showtime."

* * *

When we walk into the warehouse and walk up to the sign up table, the man behind it does a double take when he sees me.

"Sweetie, you know the rules state that everybody who's here for the first time has to fight right?" he asks me in a condescending tone of voice.

"No shit Sherlock," I tell him angrily. I fucking hate when people think I'm weak because of my size. He just glares and holds out three clip boards for us to fill out. Once we sign the wavers and pay the entry fees, $100 a fight and we all signed up for two each, we walk over to the ring and sit on the floor waiting to be called.

After watching a couple of fights Tana, A.K.A. Snix, gets called to fight an average looking guy around 17. He smirks as he shakes her hand and eyes her body with a look of lust.

"Hey baby, I'll go easy on you if you give me your number," he says licking his lips, his eyes now locked on her chest. Noah and I snicker at Tana's pissed off expression.

"I'm gay fucker, so sorry, no bueno," she tells him with a scowl.

"Nah, a sexy girl like you can't be gay, you just need a real man to show you how it's done," he tells her with a cocky smirk. He missed the bell ringing while he was talking and Tana lunged at him catching a right hook to his jaw and sending him to the ground.

"Yeah? Well when you find one let me know," Tana taunts him as he gets up on shaky legs. He just glares at her and swings. She ducks it and counters with a left jab to his nose, which starts bleeding immediately. He gets in a kick to her ribs and a punch to her eye before the takes him down to the ground and starts landing punch after punch. The ref stops the fight when he passes out, declaring Santana the winner.

Right after Tana's figh Noah, A.K.A. Ark, is called. His opponent's around his size and after about 6 minutes of straight up boxing, Noah takes him to the floor and gets him in an arm bar, making the guy tap, and declaring Noah the winner.

After three more fights it's finally my turn and I know for a fact the sign up guy's pissed at me as soon as I see my opponent. His fighting name's Stone and he's fucking huge. He's as tall as Hudson and a wall of pure muscle. Oh well, this should be interesting, I shrug to myself as I climb into the ring. I know for a fact that I'm gonna win this, and I'm not just being cocky. Well not completely anyway. This guy's going to underestimate me and what I can do, and that's going to give me a huge edge. Well that and I've only ever lost three fights and I don't plan on adding anymore to that list anytime soon.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me?" the building of a man questions incredulously when I enter the ring. I just roll my eyes and sigh.

"Look dude let's just get on with it, yeah?" I ask him before he pisses me off.

He starts laughing, which definitely pisses me off. "Look, Star is it?" at my stiff nod he continues to dig himself into a deeper hole, "I'll go easy on you and I promise not to hurt you to badly. I don't hit chicks, but I got money riding on this."

"I advise you not to hold back cause I sure as hell won't be," I grit out through my clenched teeth. I'm already angry enough as it is because I can't lay Hudson out like I want to, and this dick just made it worse. I see Noah and Tana exchange excited looks. They rarely ever see fight all out and they're excited to see it know. The guy just shakes my hand and smirks at me. I smirk right back and plan my attack.

As soon as the bell sounds I do a spinning low kick that takes him to the floor. His look of surprise is priceless and I wish I had a picture. I let him stand up, then knock him right back down again with a left hook to the side of his head and an uppercut. Once he's down I get him into a rear-naked choke. "Give up. C'mon tap before you pass out," I whisper into his ear as he struggles.

"No," he grits out while trying to gasp for air.

"Suit yourself," I shrug as I tighten my hold. A few seconds later I feel him go limp, and the ref calls the match, declaring me the winner, obviously.

We all win our last matches, but this time I actually get hit, giving me a bruised jaw, sore ribs, which Tana said were just bruised not fractured or broken, and a black eye, cause my opponent knew to take me seriously. After we collect our money, which was our original $200 and $200 from winning our fights, we head outside. After taking the tape off of my hands I grab my duffel out of the jeep, and toss the other two a redbull, grabbing one for my self. After chugging our drinks and me giving Tana a redbull and protein bar for later, we all say our goodbyes and head home to change and get cleaned up for school in a hour and a half.

After my shower I dress in orange skinny jeans, a black muscle shirt with a black button up over it, buttoned with the top few undone and the sleeves rolled up to mid forarm, and an orange vest, opened, over it. To top it off I wear my black combat boots and a black fedora over my straightened hair. As I'm applying my make up Noah walks in and sits down on my bed waiting for me to finish. He's in regular faded blue jeans and a plain white shirt, combat boots also adorning his feet, but his are tan.

After we climb into the jeep, this time Noah's driving, I hand him another redbull and a protein bar, taking one for myself as well. The ride was silent except for the radio, and when we pull into the parking lot we see Tana, Britts, and Q waiting by Tana's Mercedes. As we make our way over to the group I smirk at the slushie in Tana's hand. She sees what I'm smirking at and gives me an evil smile and a wink.

"Hey baby," Quinn purrs into my ear after giving me a kiss. I grab her around the waist before she pulls away and bury my head into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent of baby powder and coconut.

"I missed you," I mumble into her neck, making her giggle and press a kiss onto my hat, since it was blocking my head. I kiss her neck where my lips are and pull away, still keeping one arm wrapped around her waist.

"We'd better get going before we're late," Noah says, having spotted Finn walking into the building. We all nod and make our way inside. As we pass Finn talking to some of his football buddies Santana throws the slushie on him with a, "Se preparan para la semana del infierno Hudson", while never breaking stride and grinning like Christmas came early. We, including the entire hallway and Finn's friends, all burst into laughter. It only makes us laugh harder when we hear Finn's enraged "What the hell!" from behind us.

"Operation 'Make Finn My Bitch' is ago," I whisper to Noah and Santana with an excited and evil smile. They match my grin as we head towards our lockers.

**Please review. They make me happy and make me want to write more. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. = )**

**"Chanclas"-** Flip flops

**"Nosotros perdido usted también"**- We missed you too

**"No bueno"-** No good

**"Se preparan para la semana del infierno"-** Get ready for the week from hell


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So writing this chapter was pretty fun as well. I love messing with Finn. I just don't understand how people think that Finchel is such an amazing couple when Finn's an inconsiderate ass. I just hope and pray that the writers keep them broken up next season. Anyway, thanks to all the fans of this story, it's because of y'all that I continue to write it. And sorry for my little rant. Please review, they make me smile = D**

**_Diclaimer: Don't own Glee, although I really wish I did._  
**

During first period I get a text from Noah. I look over at him and raise my eyebrow in a silent question. "Just open it," he silently mouths.

**From: Ark**- **I thought you might like to have this.**

I raise both my eyebrows in curiosity and click on the link to open the picture. I can't stop the laughter that bubbles up and outta my mouth at the sight. I hear someone clear their throat and look up to see the teacher glaring at me, and everyone in the class, except Noah who's smirking, staring at me in confusion.

"Is there something you find funny about Hamlet, Ms. Berry?" the teacher asks me, anger clear in her tone.

"No ma'am. I'm sorry, I just remembered something funny I was told this morning," I lie trying to get her attention off of me again.

"Would you care to share?" she questions.

"I'd rather not ma'am, cause it's not entirely school appropriate and I don't want to get in trouble," I tell her, telling her half the truth. She just nods and turns back to the board. She thought she hid it well but I also saw her roll her eyes at me. I just secretly give her the finger, which Noah and Britt see making them snicker quietly, and turn back to my picture. Noah had sent me a picture of Stone's shocked face after I knocked him down the first time.

I jump onto his back after class. "Dios mío! Thank you! I totally wanted a picture of that but couldn't take it," I tell him then kiss his cheek. He just laughs and continues to give me a piggy back ride to my next class.

"Yeah I kinda figured you'd want one," he tells me as he lets me down by my door. He gives me fist bump then jogs to his class.

* * *

When there is about 5 minutes left of fourth period Noah asks Mr. Shue if he can go to the bathroom. When he's told yes he gathers his stuff, winks at me and Tana, then rushes to the cafeteria for a slushie. Once the bell finally rings Tana, Britt, and I meet Quinn and Noah outside the cafeteria.

"How and the hell do you have a slushie already Puck?" I hear Quinn ask as we're walking up to them.

"I have my ways Q-ball," he replies with a smirk.

"Hey sexy," I whisper into Quinn's ear as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek in greeting.

"Hi," she replies, leaning back into my embrace. Britt looks at us sadly and I send a glare towards Santana. She sees my glare and gives me a questioning look. I just look pointedly from Quinn and myself to her and Britt. When she sees how sad Britt looks she looks down ashamed before looking back up and over at Britt with determination.

"Hey B?" Tana calls her. When Britt turns to answer her, she claims her lips in a passionate kiss. She quickly wraps her arms around Brittany's neck while Britts go to her waist.

"I'm sorry," Santana tells her once they've pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's ok," Britt whispers back to her. When Tana finally looks over to me I send her a beaming smile.

"I hate to break up this lovefest, and I'm insanely proud of you Tana, but Shrek's headed our way." I grab Quinn's hand and we hide just inside the cafeteria doors along with the others.

"So why exactly are we standing here?" Quinn asks me with a raised eyebrow. Damn that's sexy.

"Cause Rae's extracting her revenge on Finn," Britt answers her with a smile. At hearing this our jaws drop and Quinn raises her eyebrow higher. Not because of her correct use of the word extract, but because we didn't think she knew what was going on either.

"Ok," Quinn says simply, after thinking about it for a few seconds, with a small shrug.

"Yeah?" I ask surprised by her easy acceptance.

"Yeah. I mean as long as you don't get into to much trouble then have fun," she answers, giving me a quick peck on the lips. We hear Finn before we see him and snicker at the fact that he's whining about getting slushied. As soon as he steps through the doors Noah throws the slushie on him.

"What the fuck man!" Finn screams again. "What's your damn problem? I don't have anymore fucking clothes!"

"You're my problem pendejo," Noah says with a scowl, while everybody in the cafeteria laughs, "And oh well, sucks to be you," he taunts with a smirk and a shrug before walking off with us trailing behind him.

* * *

After fifth period Noah, Santana, and I head outside to wait in the jeep until sixth started. After the late bell rings we grab the two reuseable grocery bags full of saran wrap packages and go to where Hudson parked his car.

"I'm so glad him and Kurt don't carpool, otherwise I'd feel like shit doing this," I tell them as we start wrapping his car.

"Yeah me too, but since they don't I just feel a deep pleasure," Noah says. We work the rest of the time in silence, then after we finish we head into the auditorium to wait out the rest of the period.

I meet Quinn outside her classroom after class lets out. I kiss her cheek in greeting then take her books from her.

"What are you doing?" she asks confused.

"I'm walking you to class," I reply back simply.

"Well yeah I figured that, but you don't have to carry my books for me," she tells me likes it's the most obvious thing in the world, trying to take them back.

"Oh I know, but I wanna," I reply to her in the same way and turning away so she can't grab them back. She just smiles and shakes her head at me, grabbing my hand as we walk.

"Bye babe, love you," I tell her then give her a quick goodbye kiss.

"Love you too," she tells me as I cross the hall into my own class, where I see Noah making kissy faces at me. I just roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder as I sit down.

* * *

After eighth period I quickly kiss Quinn goodbye, and shout a "See you in Glee love," over my shoulder as I sprint towards the cafeteria. After buying a slushie I make my way to Finn's locker. Looks like he found some clean clothes after all. Sucks for him that they aren't gonna stay that way_._ I slowly make my way towards him and as soon as he turns around I toss the slushie into his face.

"Son of a BITCH! Not again!" he whines slash yells. I just laugh as I make my way towards the choir room.

"Where's Finn?" Mr. Shue questions when he walks in, late. I just smirk from my seat in Quinn's lap.

"Don't know Mr. Shue, haven't seen him since lunch," Artie answers him, while the rest of us shrug, not really caring. I can tell he doesn't like that answer, but he just nods his acceptance with a frown.

"Ok since Sectionals is still two months away we still have plenty of time," at this Noah, Tana, and I roll our eyes, cause two months isn't very much time to prepare, "so I want to take a break from Sectionals and give you guys another assignment. I want you all to pick a song for someone you care about in this room and sing it to them. You've all got until the end of the week to perform and you can work by yourself or pair up," he finishes telling us with a grin.

Finn ended up walking into rehearsal 20 minutes late looking freshly showered and glaring at me. I just smirk at him and send him a finger wave, before turning back to talk with the girls, Tina, Mike and Noah about song choices.

"Finn you made it," Mr. Shue says, a bit to enthusiastically if you ask me.

"Yeah I'm sorry Mr. Shue I got slushied. Again. And had to shower and find new clothes. Again," he finishes explaining and sends me another glare. I just blow him a kiss and smirk.

"I'm sorry Finn, that's horrible. Well I'm just glad you were able to make it," Mr. Shue tells him, clapping him on the shoulder and walking to the piano to talk to Brad. Finn just pouts at not getting the sympathy he wants from the teacher and stalks over to where Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes are sitting and flops down next to them.

After Glee's dismissed Tana, Noah, and I take a bit longer then usual to pack up our things while Quinn and Britt wait, not so patiently might I add, for us at the door. Once Finn leaves the room we wait a few seconds then walk out behind him.

"Why are we walking so slow Santi?" Britt asks her girlfriend.

"Just wait Britt-Britt and you'll see," Tana replies with a grin.

"What did you guys do?" Quinn questions.

"Why do you think we did something Q?" Noah asks faking innocence.

"Cause I recognize S's grin, and because we would normally be gone by now considering how much you three hate school."

"She's got a point Puck," Tana tells him while I nod, tightening my arm around Quinn's waist and kissing her temple.

"You'll see once we get to the lot baby," I tell her. As soon as we walk outside we hear a furious roar and snap our heads in the direction it came from. We see Finn trying and failing to open his doors and peel the saran wrap off his car. Once he fails for the upteenth time in a row, he starts punching and kicking his car. Quinn and Brittany burst into laughter while Noah, Tana, and I smirk proudly.

"Y'all did that?" Quinn questions in between gasps for air. At my nod she and Britt laugh louder.

"You're a genius Rae," Britt manages to tell me through her giggles.

"Why thank you B, that's a huge compliment coming from you," I tell her. And it's true, it is a big thing coming from her cause she's a freaking genius. Literally. Everybody always assumed she was just another dumb blonde cause of her sunny disposition and different view of the world. So she just continues to let them think what they want and plays the part, occasionally showing off her true self, cause in her words, "It's fun".

"Hey I'm taking Britts to feed the ducks, you guys wanna come?" Santana asks us as we reach our cars. I look to Quinn for an answer and she nods.

"Yeah why not? I used to love feeding the ducks in New York," I reply.

"Sorry ladies no can do, I've gotta go get my Puckasarus on," Noah tells us with a grin. The girls just grimace while I smirk at him.

"Who?" I question.

"Stacy Jackson," he tells me proudly. I just nod my approval, cause voicing it will most definitely get me slapped, and fist bump him goodbye.

"Have fun," I call out to him as we climb into Tana's car. He flashes me a thumbs up before peeling outta the parking lot.

"So, what do you have planned for Finn tomorrow?" Brittany asks me and Tana.

"Nothing," S answers.

"Nothing?" Q and B repeat surprised.

"Nope, absolutely nothing. Now wednesday, wednesday's a whole different story entirely," I tell them with my cocky smirk in place.

**Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review. I thrive off of them and they give me inspiration to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed and sorry if it sucked. Have a great day = )**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, they mean a helluva lot to me. Also thanks to all of those who've favorited and follwed my story and me as an author. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think? Please?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, cause if I did it would be so much different._  
**

"Rae are you ready yet," Noah asks walking into my room. I'm currently sitting on my bed, laptop on my lap, and planning my date for Quinn. "You're wearing that to school?" he asks me skeptically, referring to my baby blue boyshorts and matching bra.

"No, of course not. I just haven't bothered to get dressed yet," I tell him, rolling my eyes, although it is a valid question seeing as how I've done it before. It was on a dare though, "And it was one time." He just laughs.

"I thought you were picking Quinn up for school today?" he questions, sitting beside me and looking at my laptop. I make it easier for him to see as I continue with my planning. The thing about our little group is that we're close. Like super close. We tell each other everything. There's complete trust and literally no secrets between us. And also, Noah and I are so alike it's scary sometimes.

"I was, but then she called me last night and said that her crazy coach scheduled a last minute practice this morning. At 4:30. In. The. Morning. I mean that's just wrong Ark."

"Hell yeah it is," he replies with wide eyes. "So when are you planning on taking her out?"

"I'm banking on saturday," I tell him, getting up from my bed and walking into my closet after grabbing a muscle shirt from my drawer. I've decided that Noah and I are gonna match today, cause I can do that. I walk out of my closet dressed in one of my newer pair of black skinny jeans, to match Noah's regular black jeans, a plain white v-neck, to match his plain black one, my black combat boots, cause he's wearing his tan ones, and my Super Mario belt buckle, cause he's wearing his Luigi one. I also decide to trade out my yin-yang tongue ring for my rainbow one.

When I finally walk into the kitchen for breakfast Noah takes one look at me and chokes on his food for trying to laugh with his mouth full. Our dads chuckle at my wardrobe choice as well while Papi beats on Noah's back to help clear his airways.

"Aww look mi amor, they're matching just like when they were younger," Papi says in a wistful tone. Daddy just smiles and brings the rest of the food to the table, sitting a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Nice Estrella," Noah rasps out once he's able to breathe again. I just smirk and sit at the table, piling my plate full of pancake and bacon-y goodness and gulping down my liquid gold.

"I was thinking bout stopping by the Lima Bean and grabbing some coffees for the girls," I tell Noah as he settles behind the wheel of our jeep.

"Sounds good," he replies pulling outta our garage.

* * *

Once we arrive at the school we make our way towards the bleachers, coffee in hand, to watch the rest of the cheer practice.

"Man I love the guy who created those uniforms," Noah says, licking his lips. I just nod silently and take a swig of my coffee. We sit the rest of the practice in silence, cause we're not morning people, and 15 minutes later the girls are making their way towards us. I silently hold out the tray of coffees and Tana immediately snatches one up and drinks greedily. Britt just laughs at her girl and grabs her own, sipping on the still hot liquid.

"Thank you baby," Quinn thanks me, giving me a greeting kiss after sitting on my lap. I just bury my head in her neck and mumble out an "You're welcome love." They sit with us on the bleachers and sipping their coffees for around 5 minutes before they head off to shower.

Noah and I make our way inside the school and to our lockers to wait on our three Cheerios when we're stopped by an irate Mercedes.

"Look new girl, I don't know what your problem is, but you can't just come up into my school and think that you can take my leads and mess with my friends. So leave Finn alone, he hasn't done anything to you. And I don't know what the hell you think you're doing with Quinn, and how and the fuck you know her, Brittany, and Santana, but if you're just using her, and them, to boost your popularity then you're going to be in a world if hurt, not just by me, but by the entire Glee Club, including Santana," she tells me, a glare firmly set into place. At hearing her 'threat' Noah snickers, and I would find it funny to if it wasn't so damn early and it wasn't directed at me. I don't take well to being threatened.

"Are you done?" I ask her irritated. At her nod I continue, "Look, Mercedes is it?" She just stays quiet and continues to glare at me, which is starting to piss me off. I just roll my eyes in annoyance and forge on, "First of all I didn't take anything from you, I auditioned for it and it was given to me," at this she just rolls her own eyes and scoffs, and I grit my teeth and take a few deep breaths to keep calm. "Second of all, Finn was an ass to me first, so you have no right telling me to back off. Also he's a big boy and can fight his own battles," she looks like she's going to interrupt so I continue talking, louder then before to keep her quiet, "And finally, you have no idea what-so-ever about my relationships with Santana, Brittany, and especially Quinn, so you need to shut the hell up and mind your own damn business. Comprende?" Once I finish speaking I try and walk around her to continue to my locker, but she grabs my arm. "Let. Me. Go." I tell her through my clenched jaw. "Now!" I yell when she doesn't comply.

"No," she tells me defiantly as she tightens her grip, looking me in the eyes the entire time. I can tell Noah wants to intervene, but he doesn't because she's a girl. I'm beyond pissed now, so I yank my arm from her grasp, and in the same movement I pull the arm that was holding my own behind her back and push against the lockers. I really hate to be doing this, cause I don't like putting my hands on girls either, and I will never ever hit one, but I can't let her think that she can talk shit and put her hands on me either.

"What the fuck?" I hear Tana say behind me and hear Q and Britt gasp. I ignore them and focus my attention on Mercedes.

"Listen to me now, if you don't leave me the fuck alone, I will make you're life a living hell. Do you understand me?" She stays quiet. "I said 'Do you understand me!'" I yell as I keep my hold on her arm.

"Yes," she whimpers out, scared.

"Glad we can come to an understanding. Now get the fuck away from me," I tell her as I release her.

Once she's down the hallway I bang my head against the locker and growl in frustration. I feel a familiar pair of arms slip around my waist and pull me into them from behind. I instantly relax into Q's touch and sigh. I don't know how she's able to calm me with just a touch but I really really like it.

"Puck told us what happened before we got here. Are you ok?" she whispers into my ear, then kisses my temple while waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, she just pissed me off is all," I'll reply to her with a shrug. I turn in her arms and capture her lips in a passionate and thankful kiss.

"What was that for," Q asks breathlessly after we break apart.

"Cause I love you and you're amazing, bonita," A smile lights up her face after I tell her that and she pulls me into another kiss. We only break apart because of the late bell ringing.

"Love you too. I'll see you in spanish baby," she tells me, then turns and runs down the hall to her class. With a sigh I make my way to my locker, then my own classroom.

I receive a glare from the teacher for walking in late and send her a wink before heading to my seat. As soon as I sit down two pieces of paper land on my desk.

**Are you ok Star?-Ark**

_You're not sad are you Rae? = ( -Britt_

I smile as I reply to both of them, letting them know that I'm fine and there's no need to worry. The rest of the period was spent actually paying attention to the teacher, much to her surprise.

* * *

I'm at my locker after fifth to get my science book for sixth when I sense an unwanted presence.

"Go away Shrek I don't wanna deal with your shit at the moment," I say to him without looking up. He just slams my locker shut and glares, if you can really call it a glare, at me. "Fine, what do you want?" I sigh out.

"I know it was you. And what the fuck is your problem?"

"What was me, " I ask him, playing dumb, "Oh and you," I tack on as an afterthought to answer his question.

"You and your sad excuse for a brother saran-wrapped my car bitch, and you need to stop slushieing me" he huffs out in anger.

"Eh, you have no proof," I tell him nonchalantly, "And I don't take orders from you, so I'll do whatever the fuck I want, regardless of what you say. Oh and also, watch what you say about my brother unkess you want me to rebreak your nose," I finish with a scowl in his direction. After I'm done speaking I walk in the direction of our, unfortunately, shared science class. The only upside to that class is I have Tana in it and she makes it fun.

"If you don't back off of me and leave Quinn alone I'm going to make your life here hell," he tells me, in what I assume is supposed to be a threatening manner. What the fuck is it with people and threatening me today? It's getting on my nerves. Instead of laying him out like I want to, I just laugh at what he said.

"What the in world makes you think that you actually have the power to do that Grawp?" I ask him with another laugh.

"Wait who?" he asks confused. "Never mind whatever. And if you haven't noticed I'm the captain of the football team, so I have lots of power here," he finishes proudly. This makes me chuckle. He's such an idiot.

"Ok Grawp, you can go ahead and try making my life hell, but don't be surprised when you don't succeed," I tell him as I slip into the class right before the late bell rings, and shut the door in his face.

* * *

After eighth period's over I grab Q's books and her hand and walk her to her locker. As I wait for her to put her things away I see Finn down the hall staring at her with a determined look, which makes me growl in anger. Q looks up at me curiously before following my gaze to Finn.

"Hey, I love you, not him. It's always been you, never him," she whispers in my ear as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards my locker. By the time we reach Glee I'm calm and relaxed again. I sit next to Noah with Quinn on my right side and Tana and Britts next to her. Mike and Tina are sitting in front of us so I decide to talk to them while we wait for rehearsal to start.

"Hey Mike, Tina. How was y'alls day?" I ask them to get the conversation going.

"It was great," Tina tells me with a smile.

"As was mine," Mike answers after his girlfriend. "What about yours?" He asks me.

"Meh. To be honest the only good parts about it where when I was with Quinn, Noah, Tana, or Britt-Britt," I tell them honestly.

"I'm sorry," Tina says, Mike nodding his sympathy.

"Have you found a song to sing yet?" Mike asks me changing the sublect.

"Yes and no if that makes since," I tell them and at their confused looks I elaborate, "I have some songs that I'm thinking about singing, but I need to narrow them down and then pick one."

"Oh ok, that makes since," Mike says.

"Yeah I'm kinda anal when it comes to performing. I love it," I tell them, but before they can respond Mr. Shue walks into the room.

"Ok guys! So who wants to-"

"Me!" Finn shouts, jumping up from his chair and rushing to the front of the room.

"Ok. Great Finn. You see guys this is what true leadership looks like," Mr. Shue praises, making Tana and Quinn scoff, while Noah and I raise disbelieving eyebrows, and Brittany laughs. Finn just ignores us and beams at the teacher. Mr. Shue takes Finns vacated seat and says "Take it away Finn."

"Thanks Mr. Shue. Ok this is for someone who's special to me and that I love very much," he tells the club with a small smile and I tense at his words, knowing exactly who this song's going to be for. Quinn notices my change in demeanor, and wraps her arm securely around my waist, while laying her head on my shoulder. It's to comfort and calm me, but I also know it's to keep me from jumping up and killing the ass.

_W__hoa oh oh oh oh__  
__whoa oh oh oh oh__  
__I kinda feel like it don't make __  
__like-like-like it don't make__  
__feel like it don't make sense_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable__  
__But I'm finding out loves unreliable__  
__I'm giving all I got just to make you stay__  
__Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard__  
__Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star__  
__And I might drive myself insane__  
__If those lips aren't speakin my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,__  
__or maybe I'm superstitious__  
__But I think you're a pretty sweet pill__  
__that I'm swallowing down__  
__To counter this addiction__  
__you've got me on a mission__  
__Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?__  
__Could I say no?_

_Shes got a love like woe__  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
__Girls got a love like woe__  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
__I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__and now you're kicking me out again__  
__Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
__Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__And then you're kicking me out again_

_Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car__  
__Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,__  
__Can I keep up with her pace?__  
__Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one__  
__That can make a storm cloud break__  
__Pulling up the sun__  
__And I can't get caught in the rain__  
__Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,__  
__or maybe I'm superstitious__  
__But I think you're a pretty sweet pill__  
__that I'm swallowing down__  
__To counter this addiction__  
__you've got me on a mission__  
__Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?__  
__Could I say no?_

_Shes got a love like woe__  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
__Girls got a love like woe__  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
__I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__and now you're kicking me out again__  
__Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
__Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__And then you're kicking me out again_

_Cause we only have one life__  
__The timing and the moment,__  
__All seem so right__  
__So would you say you're mine?__  
_(We'll be just fine)_  
__Would you say you're mine?__  
_(We'll be just fine)

_Shes got a love like woe__  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
__Girls got a love like woe__  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__and now you're kicking me out again__  
__Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
__Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__And then you're kicking me out again_

_Shes got a love like woe  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
Girls got a love like woe  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
__  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again_

Once Finn finished singing I was shaking I was so pissed. It took every ounce of self-control I possessed not to get up and beat the living hell out of that hijo de puta. One thing that really helped me was Quinn rubbing up and down my arm soothingly, oh and Noah holding in place with his arm around my shoulders helped as well.

"So Quinn, would you say you're mine again?" Finn asked hopefully, completely ignorant to the tension in the room. Once those words left his mouth though, I snapped. I jumped up from my seat and bolted out of the choir room.  
_  
_

**Hoped y'all liked it and if not I apologize. Please, please, please, please, please review? It would make me a very happy camper. Thanks for reading! = )**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for following and favoriting as well. It's because of y'all that I continue to write. If you've noticed I'm kinda into a routine of updating every other day, and since that seems to be working for me I'm going to keep doing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Diclaimer: Don't own Glee. =. (**_

"Estúpido hijo de puta. Es mejor que se cuide antes de que le rompa más que la maldita nariz." I growl out as I murder the punching bag in the school's workout room. I know that everyone but my family's going to think I bolted because I'm afraid of Quinn's answer, when in reality, I left so I didn't kill the idiot. I've been in here for around 5 minutes and I know that my family's fixing to find me and try to calm me down.

"Yoshi?" Santana calls from the doorway. Yup right on time. Instead of answering I just continue to punch and kick the bag in front of me.

"Baby?" This time it's Quinn, so I actually answer.

"Yes?" I ask between hits and grunts. I briefly turn and make eye contact to let her know that I'm actually listening to her.

"I know you're mad sweetie, but can you calm down before you hurt yourself please?" Instead of another verbal answer I just shake my head no. She's not pleased with this answer and lets out a frustrated sound before coming behind me and literally dragging me away from the bag. I immediately stop all movement so I don't hurt her and let her drag me away. She pushes me down to sit on a bench-press and straddles me.

"Now, calm. Down," she tells me, grabbing my face and looking me in the eyes. I can tell she's angry and aroused because her eyes are a startling shade of dark green. They're beautiful.

"You're mad," I whisper out ducking my head, "I'm sorry."

She forces me to meet her eyes again and shakes her head rapidly. "No baby, no. I'm not angry at you, I'm furious at Finn," she tells me quickly, trying to reassure me. I give a small smile to her answer, and then she leans down to connect our lips. It's a sweet kiss that's full of emotion and I love it.

"I love you," I say once the kiss finally breaks, thanks to the other guys "Aww"ing at us, and her beautiful smile appears on her face.

"As I love you," she tells me, giving me another kiss, this one shorter much to my disappointment, and standing. I stand up after her and we all head towards the parking lot, skipping the rest of glee.

"My parent's aren't home and Noah's got another booty call if you wanna come over," I tell Quinn once we reach our cars.

"I would love to," she tells me with a grin, getting into her car and motioning for me to do the same.

* * *

When we finally pull up to the house, we rush up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I'm fully in, Quinn grabs me by the front of the shirt and shoves me against my door, attacking my lips. I moan at her forcefulness, and allow her to take control for the moment. She swipes her tongue over my bottom lip, and doesn't hesitate to invade my mouth as soon as I open it. After a few seconds of battling for dominance I give in, and then she sucks my tongue into her mouth and begins to suckle it, which makes me whimper in pleasure, and her grin.

I finally get tired of standing pressed to a door, so as Quinn begins sucking on my neck I grab her ass and pull her up. She immediately wraps her legs around my torso and I begin to make my way to my bed. I have to stop half way there though, because she finds one of my weak points on my neck, right on my pulse point, and it makes my knees go weak.

Once we make it to the bed we continue to make out for a while, but once hands start to get restless and wonder, I pull away.

"Did I do something wrong," Quinn asks hurriedly, starting to panic. I quickly kiss her again to calm her down.

"No bonita, you did nothing wrong," I try and reassure her.

"Then why'd you stop?" she questions, still not fully convinced she did nothing wrong.

"Because baby, if I didn't stop myself now, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself later," I explain with a blush. She stares at me blankly for a moment, then realization lights up her face and she blushes scarlet.

"Oh," she squeaks out.

"Yeah oh," I tell her with a smirk looking her in the eye, my own blush now long gone, "And I know you're not ready to go there yet and I won't ever pressure you to. I want your first time to be special," I tell her seriously. She has an adoring look on her face once I'm done speaking and she pulls me down for another emotion filled kiss, relaying everything she wishes to tell me but can't find the words to. We kiss like that for another few minutes before we have to breath.

"How about a movie? Your choice," I suggest.

"Imagine Me and You," she tells me quickly.

"Sounds good bonita. You set up the movie and I'll go downstairs and get some snacks." At her nod I peck her lips, then cheek, and head off downstairs.

* * *

"Nice hickey Yoshi." I hear from beside me, making me scowl.

"Shut up Tana," I tell her, then I shut my locker and face her expectantly.

"What?" she questions, confused.

"Shrek? Did you slushie him yet?"

"Oh! Heh, yeah. I got him when he was hitting on one of my baby Cheerios. That definitely changed her opinion of him," she tells me with with a laugh, obviously remembering their reactions.

"Nice job."

"Why thank you, oh short one," I punch her in the shoulder with a roll of my eyes. "No but seriously, when are we rainbowing the giant's car?"

"I was thinking right after lunch again, and I'm having Noah switch out his clothes before lunch, so that way he'll have to wear the pink ones for the entire school to see. Well he will unless he acts like a coño and hides out," I explain with a grin.

"You are like my idol cuz," Tana tells me.

"Eh, it happens. I'm just that awesome," I say, my cocky smirk in place.

"Oh God you just inflated her ego, didn't you S?" Quinn asks as she walks up with Britt in tow.

"Pfft! Hell no, the only ego I'll ever inflate is my own," she answers back, mock offended.

"Uh huh. Just keep telling yourself that lil cuz," I tell her with another smirk, before taking Quinn's hand and school things, and walking her to her first class.

* * *

All the Gleeks, excluding Finn, are sitting together at our lunch table when suddenly the entire cafeteria breaks out into laughter. I turn my head towards the door to see Finn standing there in a insanely tight pink polo, pink skinny jeans that show his ankles because they're to small, and to top it all off, his hair's also pink. Everyone at our table's laughing but Mercedes, who's glaring at me. I just give her sweet and innocent smile and turn my attention to Santana who was tapping my shoulder.

"Nice touch with the hair dye Yosh. You didn't tell me you were doing that as well," she whispered to me as she calmed down.

"I wasn't going to but then he pissed me off yesterday, so I had Noah do that as well. He deserves it anyway, he's a bastard," I whisper back. She just nods her head and begins eating again.

"You're a genius babe," Quinn whispers in my ear after laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know," I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

"And _so _modest," she says back with another chuckle.

"Finn who did this to you?" Mercedes asks him as soon as he sits down with his food.

"Rachel," he says with a glare in my direction, which he quickly drops after my girl glares back at him.

"Once again Grawp, you. Have. No. Proof," I tell him slowly. Deliberately treating him like he's stupid.

"You'll slip up and brag eventually," he tells me with certainty.

"Whatever you say," I reply with an eyeroll.

"I wouldn't be acting so cool about this if I were you, cause like I said I'm getting you back for this," he tells me with a smirk.

"Ok Grawp, if you say so," I mock.

"I'm serious," he whines.

"As am I. There's no way in hell you can make my life miserable, as I told you yesterday."

"And as I told you yesterday, I'm the captain of the football team."

"Dude even if I were scared by your threats, which I'm not, but if I were, I'm dating the head Cheerio, related to one of her second in commands, and have been best friends with her other one since we were born, so you can't touch me," I tell him, sticking my tongue out at him like a child. Everyone is silently watching our argument until I stick my tongue out, then everyone, but Finn and Mercedes who are scowling, starts laughing.

"It's true Finnidiot, her and Puck are untouchable," Tana tells him, making his scowl deepen. Before he can try and say anything back the bell rings and everyone scatters.

"I'll see you later bonita, love you," I tell her, giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Love you too," she says back before kissing me one more time and walking away with Britt.

"You guys are so cute it's sickening," Tana tells me as we walk to our jeep to wait out the bell again.

"Shut up, cause you and Britts are the same way," I answer back.

"Uh uh, fucks that. Me and Britt-Britt are hot, we ain'ts no cute. So get that outta ya head now."

"K Tana, if you say so," I mock.

We finish quickly and once again wait out the rest of the period in the auditorium.

* * *

After eighth I meet Karofsky outside of the choir room and he hands me the slushie he brought for me.

"Thank you good sir," I thank him, slipping him a five.

"My pleasure. Let me know if you need anything else," her tells me with a smirk.

"Will do, now if you don't mind, my target's heading this way," I tell him, walking around him and towards Finn, who's talking with Mercedes.

"Hi Grawp!" I chirp happily. He turns to look at me and I throw the slushie in his face.

"You're a fucking bitch!" he sreams, wiping the slush out of his eye's.

"Oh I know. Have a nice day," I wave at him happily, then basically skip into the choir room. I meet Quinn just inside and she pulls me into a kiss, then takes my hand and pulls me to where our family, plus Tina and Mike are sitting.

"So guys, who wants to perform next? Wait where's Finn?" Mr. Shue asks once he finally walks in the door.

"He got slushied Mr. Shue," Mercedes answers him while glaring in my direction.

"He did? Why?" the teacher questions confused.

"I don't know. Why did he get slushied Rachel?" Mercedes asks me in a mock wondering tone of voice.

"Cause he's an ass who sang a love song to my girlfriend yesterday? I don't know, that'd be my guess," I answer back in a mock unsure voice

"You can't blame him for wanting back the girl you stole from him," she bites back, obviously getting pissed. As am I. I'm getting sick of her attitude towards me.

"She was never his to steal. He was her beard and nothing more Toyota, so take my advice from yesterday and stay the fuck out of stuff you know nothing about," I tell her, my voice louder then it was when I first started talking.

"Ok guys that's enough. Can we please try and be civil, I mean glee's supposed to be a family. Now," Mr. Shue claps his hands together in what I would guess to be excitement, "who wants to sing first?"

"I wanna go Mr. Shue," Quinn volunteers. As she makes her way to the front of the room Finn walks in, in another pink outfit. This time he's dressed in to tight pink sweatpants and a to tight pink v-neck shirt, add in his hair and he looks ridiculous. Everyone, excluding Mr. Shue and Mercedes, begins to snicker as Finn goes and sits down in the front row.

"Um...glad you could join us Finn, Quinn's just about to sing her song," Shue says as he takes a seat next to Finn. "Go ahead Quinn."

"Ok, so this is to my beautiful girlfriend, who I know without a doubt, I'd never be able to live without. Love you babe," Quinn tells the room before nodding to the band to begin. Finn just sits lower in his seat and pouts, while I can't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean_  
_Just to fill my jar with sand_  
_Just in case I get the notion_  
_To let it run through my hand_  
_Let it run through my hand_

_Well, I don't want the whole world _Noah and Mike, knowing the song, start singing back up for her._  
__The sun, the moon, and all their light  
__I just want to be the only girl  
__You love all your life  
__You love all your life_

_Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies_  
_Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world_  
_All dressed up in a tux and bowtie_  
_Hand deliver to a lonely girl_  
_To a lonely lonely girl_

_Well, I don't want the whole world_  
_The sun, the moon, and all their light_  
_I just want to be the only girl_  
_You love all your life_  
_You love all your life_

_Lately I've been writing desperate love songs_  
_Mostly I sing them to the walls,_  
_You could be the center piece of my obsession_  
_If you would notice me, I_  
_Ohh yeah_

_Well I don't want the whole world_  
_The sun, the moon, and all their light_  
_I just want to be the only girl_  
_You love all your life_  
_You love all your life_

_You love all your life_  
_Life_  
_Yeah_

After she finishes singing I get up from my chair and envelope her in a hug.

"Of course I'd do all those things for you, plus so much more. And also you're stuck with me, sorry," I whisper in her ear.

"Well that's great cause you're definitely stuck with me," she whispers into the crook of my neck where her face is buried. We're pulled out of our little cocoon with a crashing sound from behind us and a pissed off scream. We look up to see Finn's chair against the wall and him storming out of the room.

"Quinn you did great. I think that's a wrap for today guys, I'll see you all on friday," he tells us, then goes to hide in his office like the first day I was here.

"Hey Mike?" I call out to him before he and Tina reach the door. "We're going to hang at my place, do you and Tina wanna join us?" He looks to Tina for an answer and at her nod he turns back to me.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that sounds cool," he answers back with a grin.

"Great come on, y'all can follow us home," I tell them walking out of the choir room with Quinn's arm around my shoulders and mine around her waist. As we reach the parking lot we hear an outraged shout. Noah, Tana, and I immediately start laughing, and the others just stare at us in confusion._  
_

"Look over at Shrek's car," I tell them inbetween chuckles. They all look and immediately begin laughing as well.

"Nice man," Mike tells me, holding up a hand to high five. I comply and we split up at our cars to head to my place.

**"Estúpido hijo de puta. Es mejor que se cuide antes de que le rompa más que la maldita nariz."-** Stupid son of a bitch. He had better watch himself before I break more then his damn nose.

**Also the song's called "All Your Life" by the Band Perry.**

**Please, a thousand and a half times please, review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. = ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok so thanks again to the people who review, follow and/or favorite my story. Also to clarify some things, Rachel and Puck won't join the football team until next year because they moved in December. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Please? it'll literally make my day. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Although I really wish it was.**_

"We still on for today's plans?" Noah asks me walking into my room.

"Yup, but I'm canceling tomorrows," I say to him from inside my closet.

"What? Why?" he replies confused.

"Cause I'd rather sing a love song to my beautiful girlfriend, then sing a hate song to Shrek. I mean you can still slushie him if you want, but I'm done. I think I've gotten my point across," I tell him as I'm walking out of my closet (no pun intended).

"That makes sense, and a lazy day huh?" he asks eying my outfit of black sweat pants, a purple v-neck long-sleeved shirt, and my black chanclas. I just flip him off and walk to my dresser where I put on my make-up and pull up my hair.

"I may be having a lazy day, but I'll always look better then you," I tease. He lunges towards me from my bed and I take off running down the stairs.

"Papi save me!" I scream out as Noah chases me into the kitchen. Him and Daddy just laugh as Noah catches me and throws me over his shoulder. He grabs our to go mugs, jeep keys, and our backpacks in one hand, while keeping me on his shoulder with the other, which is impressive considering how much I'm struggling, and walks into the garage. He finally sets me down by the passenger door and jumps and slides across the hood to his own side.

"I hate you," I pout at him.

"Aww, come on hermana. You know it's not my fault you're so tiny," he teases back and I don't answer, deciding to give him the silent treatment.

* * *

"Come on Estrella, I've said sorry like ten times already," Noah tells me for the twelfth time, completely exasperated.

"What'd you do now Puck," Tana asks as the Unholy Trinity arrive at my locker.

"Nothing! I just called her short!" Noah tells her hurriedly. I crack a smile at how desperate he sounds, which Tana and Quinn see. They crack their own smiles, much more devious then mine, and address Noah again.

"Did you ever think to just tickle her?" Quinn asks him seriously, making my eyes widen in fear. Noah looks at me curiously for a second before an evil smile spreads across his face.

"You know what Q? You're right. I think I'll do that now," he says, starting to advance on me.

"No! Noah I swear to all that's Holy I'll kick your ass if you come near me," I warn him, our eyes locked. Since I was focusing on Noah, and Noah alone, I failed to notice Santana and Quinn slip behind me, and the next thing I know I'm being trapped against the lockers and tickled mercilessly.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" I scream out like a little girl.

"Say you're sorry to Puck for being a meaner," Brittany orders me.

"I'm sorry! God Noah I'm sorry! Just make it stop. Please!" I manage to screech out in between gasp for air and uncontrollable laughs. At Noah's nod they immediately cease their attack and I slide down the lockers trying to catch my breath.

"Bye babe, love you," Quinn tells me, giving me a quick kiss before walking down the hall to her first class, Santana next to her. I just sit on the floor, continuing to try and catch my breath, and watch them walk away.

"C'mon Star, we've gotta go to class," Noah tells me, holding out his hand to pull me up.

"Give me a ride?" I ask. He just laughs and nods, and after he helps me up I climb onto his back. "Hi-ho Silver, away!" I semi-scream and Noah takes off at a jog, Britt keeping pace next to us and laughing at our silliness.

* * *

I'm at my locker before fourth when Finn walks up with a slushie cup in his hand. I eye it warily for a second before addressing him.

"Sup Grawp?"

"Seriously who or what the hell is that?" he questions irritated. I just chuckle and shake my head. "Whatever, so I brought you a little gift," he tells me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What is it? Cause if it's the slushie I hate to break it to you, but I don't like orange," I tell him with my own smirk.

"Oh, it's not for you to drink. It's payback for all the shit you've done to me this week. I can't believe you glued both of my lockers closed. I got laps from Coach for that you bitch." By now we're attracting some nosy, I mean curious, people.

"Aw poor Grawp. Why is it that you can dish out stuff, but you can't take it?" I question seriously. He just stares at me in confusion. "For example, you slushie me my first day for no reason and you act like an ass, so I retaliate and you bitch every chance you get," I explain.

"I didn't slushie you for no reason. You took my girlfriend!" he says, like it's the the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, you need to get it through your thick head that I didn't _take_ anyone from you. She _chose_ me. So get over yourself and _move the fuck on_!" I tell him exasperated.

"No! You took her. She was happy with me before you showed up!" he screams, attracting even more attention.

"Happy? She was happy with you? She's fucking GAY!" I tell him, voice raised but not quite screaming yet. My fist are clenched too and I'm really trying to keep calm.

"No she's not! You're just confusing her and making her believe she is!" he yells back. I growl in frustration and take a step towards him, only to be pulled back and into familiar arms.

"Are you really that dumb Finn? You were my beard. I was using you," Quinn tells him slowly. This just anger's him even more and now he's the one taking a step forward.

"You're lying! You love me and this whore's the reason you're trying to deny it!" he tells her vehemently.

"Oye! What the fuck is your problem now Hudson?" I hear Noah yell/ask from behind me. He sounds pissed so I know he heard Hudson call me a whore.

"Your dyke of a sister," Finn tells him, and I break outta Quinn's hold just in time to catch Noah and restrain him. I look over to see Brittany holding onto a fuming Santana and whispering into her ear.

"Cálmate Ark. He's not worth it," I whisper into his ear and feel him relax.

"Look Hudson. I'm done. I'm done with all of this fucking drama. Quinn chose me so get over yourself. Anything that happens to you from now on has nothing to do with me, and if you continue to harass me, my girl, or anyone in my family, I will just kick your ass and take my suspension," I tell him completely serious.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," he taunts smirking at me.

"You should be, cause that broken nose that I gave you will seem like nothing once I'm done with you," I threaten him. He opens his mouth to reply back, and instead of words coming from his mouth it's a surprised and angry scream. He also drops the slushie he was holding, causing it to splash all over his feet. Karofsky and Azimio send me a wink as they continue walking down the hall, empty Big Gulp cups in their hands.

"Remember what I said Hudson. I'm done," I holler to his back as he rushes to the locker rooms. He just flips me off and continues walking.

I finally let Noah go and grab Quinn around the waist, burying my head into the crook of her neck. "Thank you," I mumble out, and she shivers from my lips brushing against her neck.

"For what?" she breaths out, tightening her hold against me.

"For calming me down," I tell her, starting to kiss her neck where my lips are currently resting.

"My pleasure," she moans out, and suddenly I feel myself being yanked back away from Quinn and I spin around in outrage.

"Hey calm down Yosh," Tana tells me, holding her hands up, "Bell rang and we've gotta get to class," she explains. I roll my eyes and give her a smirk and a nod, to let her know I'm not mad at her, before grabbing Quinn's hand and heading to class.

* * *

Quinn's sitting in my lap trying to play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 against Mike, Noah, and Santana, while I watch on in amusement.

"No! Fuck you guys!" she yells in outrage at being shot. Again. I just chuckle at her cuteness. "It's not funny," she whines turning around to pout at me.

"Aw I'm sorry bonita," I tell her pecking her lips quickly before she turns back to the game again. My phone starts vibrating in my pocket so I gently nudge Quinn off of me and stepp into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Rae?"_

"Sam?"

_ "Yup."_

"Oh my God. Hi!" I squeal, "It's been, like, forever man! How are you? How's your family? Are you still in Tennessee? Have you spoken to Quinn lately? Have-"

_"Rachel breath!" _Sam interrupts and I suck in a huge breath. _"Hi. Yes I know it's been forever, sorry about that it's been crazy. I'm fine, as is Stevie, Stacy, and our parents. Yes we're still in Tennessee, but we're moving soon. And yes I've spoken to Quinn. I just talked to her last week actually. What about you guys? How's Puck and your Dads?"_

"That's awesome, I'm glad everyone's doing well. And we're doing good, we've just moved back to Lima a little over a week ago. And wait a minute, did you just say y'all are getting ready to move?"

_"Yup. You'll never guess where we're moving to."_ He tells me excitedly.

"New York?" I question playfully, knowing that he always loved visiting us there.

_"Nope. Lima"_ He tells me and I can't contain my shriek of happiness. _"Ow! Dude that was my ear."_ He complians.

"Oh shut up, and can you blame me? Does Quinn know yet?"

_"Not yet, I just found out a few hours ago. I called aunt Judy to tell Quinn, but imagine my surprise when she told me she was at your house. Your house in Lima."_ he says to me and I can hear the pout in his voice.

"Sorry bro but like you said, it's been crazy, so stop pouting."

_"Yeah, yeah. Where's my cousin, cause when I called her cell no one answered?"_

"Bahaha you'll never guess what she's doing at the moment Sammy," I tell him gleefully.

_"What? You didn't convert her to Judaism did you?" _he taunts.

"Pendejo, and no I didn't. She's actually playing x-box at the moment sir," I tell him with a pout.

_"No way? How in the hell did you manage that?"_ he asks surprised.

"I just asked her. She's whipped," I tell him with a smirk.

_"Uh huh, sure."_ he replies with disbelief coating his tone.

"It's true. Hold on and I'll let you say hi to everyone," I tell him, walking back into the room. I grab the tv remote and turn it off to shouts of outrage. "Cálmate!" I shout and when they immediately quiet, I turn the speaker phone on. "'K you're on speaker now," I tell Sam.

_"Hey guys! What's up?" _There's an immediate shout of "Sam!" from everyone, but Mike and Tina, before they quiet down and listen again._"So I've got some pretty great news."_ At hearing this everyone unconsciously leans forward, including Mike and Tina even though they don't know who Sam is. _"We're moving back to Lima!" _he shouts excitedly, and at hearing this everyone else starts talking excitedly at once.

"Oye!" I shout, once again quieting everyone down again. "One at a time yeah?"

"When are you guys coming Sammy?" Quinn questions with a grin on her face. I know she's missed him.

_"We're coming back right before Christmas break for you guys, so before the month is up. That also means I won't start at McKinley til next year." _he explains.

"Hey Trouty, I know the perfect person I can set you up with once you get here," Tana tells him practically bouncing in her seat.

_"It's not Puck right? Cause I've told you before Satan that I don't think of him that way." _he asks warily.

"Nope not him, there's this one kid that goes to our school who I think you'll really hit it off with," she reassures him.

"Are you talking about Kurt?" Mike asks inquisitively.

_"Who's that?"_ Sam asks in confusion.

"Who Kurt?" Tana asks.

_"No. Well him to, but who was the one who just talked? I don't recognize his voice."_

"Oh that's Mike. Him and his girlfriend Tina are here hanging with us," Noah explains.

_"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mike and Tina." _

"You to, Sam is it?" Tina questions.

_"Yup. So Kurt?"_ Sam questions with interest.

"Yup. He's a unicorn just like us," Britt tells him bouncing up and down in her seat with happiness.

"Hey!" Noah shouts indignantly. "The Puckasarus isn't gay."

_"No one said you were Puck. You trying to hide something there buddy?" _Sam teases.

"You guys suck," Noah pouts, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping back into his seat. I hear laughing and look towards Chang Squared.

"You guys are pretty hilarious," Mike explains.

"Ah. Yeah we get that a lot," I tell him with a grin, while the others just nod along.

_"Yup. You shoulda seen us in 3__rd__ grade when we all had the same class. I think we made the teacher retire." _Sam tells them, making everyone laugh at the memories and Mike and Tina stare at us in awe.

"Did you guys really make a teacher retire?" Tina questions, uncertain of if we're telling the truth or pulling their leg.

"Yup. We were also on a first name basis with the office staff and principal too," Santana tells them with a found grin, obviously remembering all the things we did. Mike and Tina still looked unsure so I decided to tell them some of the things we did.

"Ok, so on the very first day of school Noah and I placed super glue on the teachers chair, thus gluing her to her seat. She never figured out who did it, but man was she pissed." I laugh at the memory, Noah chuckling as well. "Then on the same day some 6th grade boy called Britt stupid on the playground, so Tana started beating him up, and his friends tried to come to his rescue, causing Noah, Sam, and I to join the fight. That got us all sent to the office. The next day we ended up there again, cause that same boy decided to push Santana off the top of the slide, in turn causing Noah, Sam, and I's protective instincts to kick in. I tackled the kid down the slide and started punching him, while Noah and Sammy kept his friends off of me. Those were just the first two days."

"What about your parents?" Mike asks.

_"What about them?"_ Sam asks before I can.

"Well didn't you get into trouble?" Tina elaborates.

"On some of the things yeah, but for the fighting no, cause we were always fighting to protect our family.," Tana tells them.

"Huh, well I guess that makes sense," Mike says, Tina nodding along.

_"Hey guys, I'm sorry to cut our talk short, but I've gotta go help my dad start packing up the things we're not using."_

It's fine Sam. Tell aunt Janet, uncle Rob, and the kids hi for us," Quinn tells him.

_"Will do Quinnie. I'll see you guys soon and I can't wait to meet you guys in person Tina and Mike."_

"You too Sam," Tina tells him.

"Yeah," Mike adds.

_"Bye."_

"Bye!" Everyone shouts back before I press the end button.

After the call Mike, Noah, Santana, and Brittany begin playing the game again, and I pull Quinn back into my lap.

"Hey Quinnie?" I whisper into her ear. She buries her face into my neck and hmms to let me know she's listening. "What are you doing saturday?" I ask into her hair. She lifts her head and stares at me with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh you know, just the usual drugs and sex," she answers me playfully. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, I mean I wanted to take you on the date I promised you, but you seem like you have better plans," I tell her, letting out a dramatic sigh. A grin lights up her face and she tries to suppress it when she answers me.

"Oh, well you know I can always cancel those plans and go with you."

"No, no, I don't want to get in the way of your already made plans," I tell her with a fake sniffle.

"Aw, don't worry baby. I'd cancel my plans any day to spend time with you," she tells me kissing my cheek. I just grin and pull her into a heated kiss.

"Oh gag. You two are giving me a cavity so stop it," Tana tells us, interrupting our moment.

"Santi stop it, you know they're adorable. You've even told me so," Britt scolds her. At hearing this Noah, Tina, and Mike burst into laughter while Quinn and I smirk. Santana just blushes and starts muttering curses in spanish.

"But seriously. Go out with me on saturday?" I ask Quinn again.

"Of course," she tells me.

"Great, I'll pick you up at noon-thirty," I tell her with a stupid grin plastered on my face.

"That's kinda early. What are you planning?" she questions curiously.

"Not telling," I tell her with a shake of my head.

"But baby," she whines bringing out her pout, "I need to know so I can pick an appropriate outfit."

"Wear something formal, but not to dressy," I tell her and kiss her when her pout deepens.

"S, where's she taking me?" she asks, turning away from me to look at my cousin.

"Sorry Q, she didn't tell me anything," Tana answers her with a shake of her head and a shrug.

"Bonita, the only person who knows what our plans are for saturday is Ark, and you know for a fact he's not talking," I tell her when she shows she doesn't quite believe Santana. She looks to Noah with a glare and then pouts again when Noah and I shake both shake our heads. This causes everyone to chuckle and Quinn to bury her face back into my neck in embarrassment.

"Love you, mi amor," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Love you too," she mumbles into my neck.

**So...Sam? Yes? No? I absolutely love Sam in the show, when he's not dating Quinn. Let me know your thoughts in a review? Please? I already have an idea of where I'm going with this story, but I'd love to get y'alls opinions as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! = )**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this is a later time then I usually update. I want to thank everyone who reviews, favorite, and follows me and this story. Please review. I hope this chapters good. If not please let me know. Enjoy = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, I just enjoy manipulating it's characters as I please. **_

"Ark are you ready yet," I yell up the stairs impatiently. I wanna see Quinn.

"Yeah Star I'm coming down now," he tells me while descending the stairs. I look at his outfit and laugh. He decided to dress the same as me, but also color opposite. While I'm in my purple skinny jeans, black long-sleeved v-neck, white leather jacket, and white combat boots, Noah's wearing black tight fit jeans, a purple long-sleeved v-neck, black leather jacket, and his black combat boots. Also my hair's pulled up, and his mohawk's fixed.

"Nice bro," I clap him on the back and walk towards the kitchen to grab my coffee. "I'm driving," I shout behind me as I head into the garage after grabbing the coffee. I hear a faint "Damn it" as I'm closing the driver's side door and start the jeep.

"So do you think that Hudson'll actually leave you alone today?" Noah asks hopping into the passengers seat.

"I have no idea, but I really hope so," I shrug as I pull outta our garage and head to school.

When I pull into the parking lot I park next to Tana's car and hop out, standing in front of the jeep to wait for Noah. Once he reaches me we start heading into the school. That is until I see Kurt, Artie, and surprisingly Tina surrounded by a throng of footballers next to a dumpster. Thankfully none of them are Azimio or Karofsky, cause I'd hate to hurt my new "buddies".

"Hey!" I holler out as I make my way towards them.

"What the fuck do you want carpet muncher?" the one closest to Kurt sneered out. I shot my arm out to the side to keep Noah from lunging at the boy.

I just laugh and shake my head. "Well what I want is to know why the hell you're harassing Kurt," I tell them seriously.

"Cause we can that's why," another boy informs my cockily.

"Is that so? Cause the last time I checked everybody in the Glee Club was considered off limits," I tell them with a glare that has some of the boys cowering and looking around for an escape route.

"That rule was made up by the cheer captains, and as we've decided that it's high time for the football team to start making the rules, that one's now inactive," boy number one tells us trying to glare back.

"Ok, lets for just a second pretend that everything you just told us _isn't_ a bunch of bullshit," at this the guys try to protest but a glare from both Noah and I shut them up, "Are you really going to throw the _girlfriend _and the _brother_ of two varsity players in the dumpster?" Noah asks incredulously.

"They'll understand, I mean two of them are losers and the other one's _gay_." A third guy says, but the others are starting to look unsure. After hearing the gay comment I'm fed up with trying to reason with these dumbasses and pull out my phone.

"Hey, get outside by the dumpsters. _Now._" After I end the call I notice the guys are looking scared but are trying not to show it.

"What'd you do, call your _girlfriend_?" boy number one taunts, but I can hear the underlying fear in his voice causing me to smirk. Judging from the scoff coming from Noah he can hear it as well. I just ignore them and make my way to the center of their circle to where the other Gleeks are, Noah flanking me. I grab the back of Artie's chair and begin to push him out of the circle when I feel one jock stupid enough to grab my shoulder. I spin around and pop him in the eye before I sweep his feet out from under him.

"You stupid bitch! What the hell?" boy number one shouts out from the ground, where he's sitting and clutching his eye.

"Don't touch me," I tell him simply before I once again begin to push Artie out from the circle. As we're walking out I see Azimio, David, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn making their way towards us.

"What's going on here?" Azimio demands once they reach us and all the guys look anywhere but them. It's pretty funny, cause David and Azimio control the football team and they're only sophomore's. It's like Quinn and Tana with the Cheerios.

"No volunteers?" I mock. When they stay silent I get pissed. "So, what? You guys are changing the rule of McKinley and you can't even _look_ at the current rulers? Are you fucking _stupid_?"

"Wait? What?" Santana questions quickly. At the tone in her voice some of the guys flinch and take a step back.

"Yeah these dudes were fixing to throw Tina, Artie, and Kurt in the dumpsters when we got here, and when asked them why, they said because they were changing the hierarchy," Noah tells them a shake of his head.

"I can't believe you guys are that stupid. You don't control shit here and you never will so get that dumbass idea outta your head. I should get you thrown off the team for this, especially since one's the girlfriend and one's the brother of people on the team. It's called loyalty, learn it," Karofsky tells them in disgust and they all look down in shame. "I won't, but only cause the season's already over, but be prepared for hell boys cause it's coming your way," he finishes with a sneer and we turn to walk away.

"It was Hudson's idea! Please Dave," guy number three shouts out in fear, making us stop in our tracks.

"Of fucking course it was Hudson's idea, all the dumb ones are," Tana mutters under her breath as we all turn towards the guys again.

"Come again?" Quinn asks, anger rolling off her in waves. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind to not only help calm her, but myself as well. I'm so pissed I can't see straight (no pun intended).

"Yeah, Hudson's the one who came up with the idea, and he's our captain, so...yeah," the guy finishes lamely.

"Listen now and listen good you sad excuse for football players," Tana snaps and all the boys immediately face and listen to her. "You don't take orders from Finn Hudson, _ever_. When he comes to you with an idea or orders of any kind, you do not, and I repeat _do not_, follow them. You go to either myself, Karofsky, Azimio, Puck, or Rachel. Do you understand me?" Immediately all of the guys nod their heads and make some kind of noise of conformation. "Good, because anybody else who pulls anything close to what was pulled today will regret it. We _will_ _not _tolerate mutiny. Clear?" After the chorus of clears and yes ma'ams Tana levels them with another glare and says "Leave" and the guys scatter quickly.

"Thanks you guys," Tina says, followed by thanks from Artie and Kurt as well.

"It's no problem," Quinn tells them from my arms. They nod and head to class, which we're all late for, with Azimio and Karofsky. "Hi," she tells me, twisting her head around to look at me.

"Hi yourself," I whisper to her and lean up to capture her lips in a kiss. "You must be freezing. Come on lets head inside," I tell her after breaking from our kiss. She nods and takes my hand, having us jog to catch up to Tana, Britt, and Noah who are already reaching the doors. Once inside we part ways and head to our respective classes.

* * *

"What are y'all going to do about Grawp," I ask Quinn and Tana when I sit next to them before spanish.

"Nothing," Santana shrugs and at my confused look elaborates, "Karofsky and Azimio are taking care of it."

"Oh ok," I tell them with a nod and settle in for another horrendous class.

* * *

After eighth I quickly grab Quinn's things, along with her hand, pull her into the hallway, and practically drag her towards her locker.

"Whoa. Babe! Calm down," she orders me and yanks her hand to pull me backwards into her. I look up at her and her quirked eyebrow, which is still beyond sexy, and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just excited for Glee," I explain to her, my smile widening. She just smiles back and starts walking again, this time at a normal pace.

When we walk into the room we're the first people there, so we just claim our usual seats in the back. I rest my head on Quinn's shoulder and she wraps her arms around me, hugging me to her. Finn's the next one to walk in along with Mike and Tina, and he just scowls at us before taking a seat in the front. Mike and Tina smile and sit infront of us.

"I never did get the chance to thank you guys," Mike says, turning around to face us.

"What for?" I ask, already knowing what for but still trying to get fact that they don't have to thank me across.

"Stopping those asses from throwing Tina in the dumpster. I was running late this morning so that's why I wasn't there, so thank you for protecting her when I couldn't."

"Look, it really was no problem. You and Tina are my friends and I protect my friends," I reply to him with a shrug.

"Regardless, thank you," he tells me with a smile.

"It's no problem, really."

Mr. Shue's actually on time today and walks in before Mike can speak again. "Ok guys, who wants to sing first?" he question. I raise my hand and he nods his agreement. "Go ahead Rachel." Noah and I stand and make our way towards the front. While Noah tunes his guitar I address the club.

"Ok. So the amazing Quinn Fabray sang to me yesterday, so I decided to return the favor, and my brother's helping me by playing guitar and singing backup. Love you babe." She shoots me a smile and Tana fakes vomiting while Britt slaps her arm.

_Rachel/_**Puck/**_**Both**_

_So many people gonna say that they want you  
To try to get you thinking they really care  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
Who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there_

Back your border when she knows someone crossed it  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
Take the pain of protecting your name  
From the crutch to the cane to the high wire

I'm in **love with a girl who knows me better****  
****Fell for the woman just when I met her****  
****Took my sweet time when I was bitter****  
****Someone understands****  
**  
**And she knows how to treat a fella right****  
****Give me that feeling every night****  
****Wants to make love when I wanna fight**  
Now someone understand me

I'm in love with a girl

**(I'm in love with)**_  
I'm in love with a girl _**(I'm in love with)**

Out the many broken back doors and windows  
Through the valley of the love of the lost  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls  
Falling down from the tones without leading innuendos

But you found inner peace for the moment  
The moment was over in time  
Then it's gone, the hit and run  
The guiltless one has a short life

I'm in **love with a girl who knows me better****  
****Fell for the woman just when I met her****  
****Took my sweet time when I was bitter****  
****Someone understands**

And she **knows how to treat a fella right****  
****Give me that feeling every night****  
****Wants to make love when I wanna fight****  
****Now someone understand me****  
**  
I'm in love with a girl

**(I'm in love with)**_  
I'm in love with a girl _**(I'm in love with)**

Gonna tell you what you do to think  
You practice what you preach  
Now I know **there's nothing we can't reach**  
'Cause a heart can't erase once it finds a place  
To be warm and welcome, to be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better  
**Fell for the woman just when I met her****  
****Took my sweet time when I was bitter****  
****Someone understands****  
**  
And she knows **how to treat a fella right****  
****Give me that feeling every night****  
****Wants to make love when I wanna fight**  
Now someone understand me

I'm in love with a girl

**(I'm in love with)**_  
I'm in love with a girl _**(I'm in love with)**_  
I'm in love with a girl _**(I'm in love with)**_  
Who knows me better_

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**  
Now someone understand me

When I'm done Quinn has a huge smile on her face, as does Tina, Britt, and Tana, though Tana tries to hide hers. Mr. Shue stands again and we make our way back to our seats, Finn glaring at me the whole way. Once I get there Quinn pulls me into a heated kiss that last until Mr. Shue clears his throat akwardly.

"That was great Rachel, amazing job. And Puck I didn't know you played guitar, great job as well," Shue tells us. "Ok who's next?"

Tina volunteers to go and I sit the rest of the times listening to the others and finalizing date plans in my head.

**Ok so any comments? Thoughts? Questions? If so please, please, please, please review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will have the date in it. Please review? And thanks for reading = )**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey peeps. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not very good at writing dates. Thanks to all my reviwers, followers, and favoriters, and also to the people who read my story in general. Please review and let me know your thoughts and also to tell me if I'm a horrible date writer or not. Enjoy = )**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee =** (_

"Wow you're really nervous huh?" Noah asks me from his position on my bed. I lean out of my closet, and give him the 'Are you kidding me look' and he just laughs. "Of course you are, stupid question. So what are you wearing?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be standing here in my underwear trying to figure it out Ark," I say with a sigh. I'm standing inside my closet in my yellow boy shorts and matching bra, staring at my endless supply of clothes. "Do you think I should match my outfit to hers?"

"Um...if you knew what she was wearing that would've been a good idea, but since you don't," he trails off with a shrug.

"Did you forget that Tana and Britt's over there helping her get ready?"

"Yes, yes I did." I roll my eyes at his answer and shoot a quick text to Tana.

**To Tana: What color is her dress going to be?**

** From Tana: Y?**

** To Tana: Cause I wanna match my shirt to it, but don't tell her.**

** From Tana: Aww when did my badass cuz turn soft?**

** To Tana: = P Just tell me plz?**

** From Tana: Prple**

** To Tana: Seriously? That's awesome. That's my favorite color. = )**

** From Tana: We knw. Y do u think she chose it? = P**

** To Tana: W/e. Thx**

** From Tana:Np. Expect details.**

"She's wearing a purple dress Ark. She picked it cause it's my favorite color," I tell him with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Aww how cute," he mocks me in a baby voice. I throw my boot at him.

"Shut up. Ass." I put my phone back on my bed and walk over to my dresser to pull on a black muscle shirt. After, I walk into my closet and debate my choices for another 15 minutes, before I finally decide on a worn, but still nice, pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple button down (tucked in), a black skinny tie, a black vest, my purple and black high top Jordans, and my purple seat-belt belt. I walk out of the closet to see Noah playing on my laptop. I ignore him and go over to my dresser to put on my make up and straighten my hair.

"Hey Ark?" I continue when he hmms to let me know he's listening. "Do you think I should leave my silver lip ring in, or should I trade it for the black one?"

"I think since we got them today, that we should leave them alone for awhile. Maybe in a couple weeks. Also you should wear you're rainbow tongue ring," he tells me, unconsciously playing with his own piercing.

"You're right, and I already am."

"I'm always right," he says cockily, waggling his eyebrows.

"Uh huh. Sure Ark," I taunt. I then catch a glimpse at the time and seeing that it's 12:15, curse under my breath. "Gotta go bro, don't fuck up my room, comprende?" At his salute I sprint downstairs, grab Quinn's bouquet of flowers, consisting of 2 pink, white, and red carnations each, 2 gardenias, 2 calla lilies, and 2 primroses, throw on my leather jacket, grab the keys to the jeep, and head over to Quinn's house.

* * *

I get to her door at exactly 12:29 and wait the long agonizing minute before I knock. The door opens and it's Russell on the other side.

"Hey Mr. Fabray," I greet him nervously.

"So it's Mr. Fabray today huh?" he asks bemused. "I don't think I've ever heard you call me that Rachel. And is that new?" he asks regarding my new piercing.

"Heh, yeah. Noah and I each got one last night. He got his on the left side though. And I wasn't sure what would be appropriate for today, cause I'm the girl who's taking your daughter out on a date, not her bestfriend who you've known since I was in diapers," I rush out. He just chuckles and shakes his head, beckoning me in and shutting the door.

"I know how much you care for eachother, and I've seen throughout the years how unwillingly you are to hurt, and have others hurt, my baby girl. You have my entire consent to be with her, and it's still Russel," he tells me in the foyer while we wait for Quinn to come down. I just beam and hug him, whispering a quiet "Thank you" into his chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" Quinn jokes as she walks down the stairs. Russell and I break apart and when I look up at Quinn my breath hitches. She's wearing a light purple dress that displays a hint of cleavage, stops just above her knees, and hugs her in all the right places, a white cardigan, and white heels. Her short hair is curled, and she has the bare minimum of make up on.

"You look amazing. No beautiful. No breathtaking," I whisper vehemently once she reaches us. She blushes and looks down shyly before looking back up and letting her eyes roam my body.

"Thank you. And you look pretty amazing yourself," she tells me with a shy smile and the hints of her blush still left on her cheeks. I give her a sweet smile back before I remember the flowers in my hand.

"These-these are for you," I tell her after clearing my throat and I shyly hold out the flowers to her. She gasps upon seeing them and gently takes them from my hand, holding them up to her nose to smell them.  
"They're beautiful, thank you. What does each one stand for?"

"Well the pink carnations mean unforgettable, and I could never forget you, ever. The red carnations stand for admiration, and I've always admired you and everything you are and stand for. The white carnations stand for innocence, sweetness, and pure love, and I love that you're so innocent and sweet, and the love I have for you is completely pure." I've only listed the meanings of half the flowers and already Quinn's staring at me with an adoring and loving look and tears in her eyes. "The gardenias represent secret love, and I've loved you for years and kept it a secret. I also think they're really pretty," at this she chuckles slightly, and at hearing a few other laughs as well I know we're not alone. "The calla lilies represent magnificent beauty and purity, and I'm constantly amazed by your beauty . But I'm not just talking about your outer beauty, I'm also talking about the amazing inner beauty you have as well. And last but not least the primrose means I can't live without you, and it's true I can't. Whether you're here as my bestfriend or my partner, I have to have you in my life in some capacity, cause a life without you in it, isn't a life worth living," I finish with a small nervous smile. Quinn's tears are now flowing freely down her face and as soon as I'm done speaking she pulls me into a passionate kiss that tells me everything she can't say at the moment.

We break apart at the "Aww"ing being made from the people around us and I finally take in who's here. Tana and Britt are standing on the second to last step, arms wrapped around eachother, Judy, RJ, and Rigo are in the entrance to the living room, and Russell's still next to us.

"If I would've known I was going to have this big of an audience I would've prepared something better to say," I say nervously.

"Nonsense," Quinn tells me, wrapping her arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head. I just look up at her and smile.

"So are you ready to go bonita?" I ask.

"Yup, just let me put these in some water," she answers, unwrapping her arm from around me and causing me to pout.

"Don't worry dear I'll do it, and Rae?" she asks me as she's walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have her home before one please?" At hearing this Quinn looks between me, where her mother just disappeared to, and her father, shocked.

"Of course Judes," I respond with a smile. I lead Quinn towards the front door and hold it open for her. "After you m'lady," I offer her with a small bow.

She chuckles and shakes her head while saying, "Why thank you kind madam," and walking through the door. I also open the car door for her as well.

"So where are we going?" she asks as soon as I shut my door. I wait until I start the car and am driving down the road before replying.

"Columbus."

"Really? What are we doing there?"

"Not saying, it's a surprise." At hearing this she starts pouting, and I'm thankful that I have to keep my eyes on the road, otherwise I would fold in seconds.

"Baby," she whines out, placing her hand on my thigh. My breath hitches but my eyes remain locked on the road. When I stop at a red light I turn to face her.

"Bonita I really wanna surprise you, so please can you humor me and let it stay a surprise for now? Please?" I ask her with my own pout.

"Fine," she mumbles out with a smile after huffing playfully. We spend the rest of the drive either singing to the radio or talking.

* * *

By the time we pull into the parking lot it's two o'clock. Once Quinn feels the car stop she looks up from her purse and gasps, looking towards me with wide and excited eyes.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you brought me here! Thank you!" she squeals out in excitement before lunging across the console and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I just beam with pride at eliciting this kind of reaction from her and gaze at the Book Loft of German Village.

She finally lets me go with a peck to my lips and immediately jumps out of the car, not waiting for me to go and open her door. I get out after her and meet her at the front of the car.

"I talked to your parents and when they said that you'd never been, I thought you'd like to come," I tell her, taking her hand and walking towards the entrance.

"I've been wanting to come here for forever, and it's amazing that you brought me here, so again thank you sweetie."

"No need to thank me bonita, your smile is plenty thanks enough."

"You charmer you," she tells me with a blush. "Why are we dressed like this if we were coming here?" she asks with an adorable confused look on her face. I hold the door open and wait until we're both inside to answer.

"It's cause we have other plans later love."

"We do?" she questions surprised.

"Yes ma'am we do. We have dinner reservations at Kihachi Japanese Restaurant at five, and we have plans after dinner as well." When I finish speaking she's staring at me in awe and the love in her eyes is magnificent to witness.

"You didn't have to do all that baby, this right here is amazing enough on its own."

"I want to," I tell her shrugging my shoulders. "I want our first date to be amazing for you, and I plan on making sure it is."

"Well thank you and it's already amazing cause you're here with me," she tells me with a smile.

"Who's the charmer now?" I joke with a grin.

We just walk around looking at the humongous collection of books and music and taking in the history surrounding us. We explore and talk, only letting eachother go to look at or show off something, until 4:20, then we bring our purchases up to the check out counter. Quinn tries to pay but I refuse to let her. I end up getting a few history related books, a Rent and Wicked poster that I don't already have, and a limited addition Barbara Streisand cd, while Quinn ended up getting the Ousiders by S.E. Hinton, a limited addition To Kill a Mockingbird, and a couple of poem books.

We make it to the restaurant at exactly 5 and are seated right away. After the waiter takes our orders we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, hands intertwined, just enjoying being together.

"Hows Frannie doing?" I ask breaking the silence.

"She's good. She's been dating this one guy, Eli, for awhile now and I think he might be popping the question soon," she answers with a grin.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Cause dad told me and mom after Eli asked for his blessing."

"Aww that's so sweet," I gush. What I'm still a girl, no matter how badass I am.

"I know right? I can't wait. He's an amazing guy and I know he makes her happy."

"So why did you guys move back from New York? I thought y'all loved it up there?"

"Honestly we just missed you guys, and I was driving Noah and my parents insane by constantly bitching about missing and never getting to see you," I admit with a blush. She just smiles softly at me and squeezes my hand. The waiter brings our food out then and we begin to eat.

"Mmm so good," Quinn moans out and instantly my panties flood. That moan and her voice are pure sex. I just stare at her as she runs her tongue over her lips to clean them. I'm mesmerized by the goddess in front of me. So much so that I haven't even touched my food and that's unlike me. I love food almost as much as Quinn.

"Aren't you gonna eat babe?" Quinn's question breaks me outta my trance and I blush and look down at my plate, but not before seeing the smirk on her lips. We spend the rest of the dinner this way, talking and Quinn teasing me every chance she was able.

When we're finally outside at the car, instead of opening her door for her, I push her up against the car and claim her mouth in a fiery kiss. I suck on her bottom lip and bite it when she quietly moans causing her to moan louder. I press my thigh in between her legs and up against her center causing her to gasp. I take advantage of her open mouth and shove my tongue inside, quickly overpowering hers and exploring every inch of her mouth thoroughly. She starts rocking her hips against my thigh, trying to get friction and causing us both to moan rather loudly, when I quickly pull away and walk over to the drivers side.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" I question trying to keep the laugh out of my voice. She just growls, which turns me on even more if that's possible, and jumps into the passenger's seat, slamming the door closed.

"I hate you," she glares at me as I start the jeep and pull out of the lot.

"Payback's a bitch, and na, you love me," I tease grinning at her. Her face softens at my smile.

"Yeah I do. Don't ever doubt that," she tells me seriously.

"I won't I promise."

"So...Where are we going now?" she asks innocently in a light and airy voice.

"Still a surprise, but nice try." She just pouts and sits back in the seat.

* * *

"Where are we?" she questions confused when I pull up to an unmarked building with tons of cars in the lot.

"We, my dear Quinnie, are at that art gallery opening you were telling me about while I was still in New York." She just stares at me, mouth open in shock. I chuckle at her reaction and get out of the jeep, walk over to her side and open the door for her. As I grab her hand and pull/help her out of the car she blinks a few times and turns to me in disbelief.

"How?" Is the only thing she manages to ask.

"As soon as you told me about it I looked it up and bought tickets for us. I knew I would be back here by now and wanted to take you, whether it was as a date, or as friends," I explain, guiding her to the door. She stops us abruptly and pulls my into her arms, kissing me senseless.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," she tells me, emphasizing her point with a deep kiss in between I love yous.

"Wow," is all I'm able to articulate at the moment as I stare off into space with a goofy grin. Now I'm the one being pulled towards the door by an enthusiastic Quinn. I finally snap out of my trance once the warm air hits me and I smile lovingly at Quinn as she drags me over to the ticket guy.

"Hello how're you this evening?" the guy politely asks us as I pull out our tickets from my wallet.

"Amazing! How about you?" Quinn asks.

"Great as well ma'am. Enjoy," he tells us with a smile while waving us forward once I hand over our tickets.

Seeing Quinn in complete awe at most of the work and listening to her as she explains and talks about the pieces is amazing. I've always known she has a passion for art and no matter how many times I'm able to actually see it, it's beyond fascinating. Every single time. I even enjoy hearing her continue to talk and gush about it the entire 2 hour ride home, even putting in my own input here and there.

* * *

"Thank you so much for an incredible date," Quinn whispers with a grin as we stand facing eachother on her front porch, both hands intertwined.

"It was my pleasure. Trust me," I whisper back, wrapping her up in a tight embrace and burying my head into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating aroma. We stand like this for a few minutes, enjoying the warm and comfort provided by eachother, and even though we spent the entire day together, not wanting to leave eachother's side.

I finally pull back and pull her down for a gentle and sweet kiss. Just lips sliding against lips, neither of us trying to deepen it. "I love you bonita," I tell her once we pull away due to lack of air.

"I love you too," she replies back, smile still firmly in place.

"I'll see you tomorrow right? Cause even at the cost of sounding clingy I'll admit that I really really want to," I ask kinda vulnerably. Only with this girl have I ever acted this way. All the other girls I've been with, if they said that, it'd be over in a heartbeat. But here I am, miss BAMF and heatbreaker, saying and asking the same things I'd break up with chicks over.

"Of course, and even at the cost of sounding clingy, I'll admit that I really really wanna see you too," she replies, her smile even bigger if that's possible. Mine competes with hers as I give her a goodnight kiss and hop in my jeep. When I see her door close I start it and pull out of her driveway, heading home.

**Kay, so once again sorry if if sucks. Please review and thanks for reading! = )**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter after the date. Hope it's good and that y'all like it. Thanks to the people who take the time to review, favorite, and follow me and my story. Hope you enjoy = )**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own_**_ Glee._

"Are you excited about seeing Sam tomorrow?" I mumble into Quinn's neck. We're currently in the last glee practice before break and Quinn's sitting on my lap.

"Of course I am," Quinn whispers out before letting out a quiet moan as I kiss her neck softly. She tilts her head to the side to give me more room and I hear Noah chuckle from beside me.

"Puck is something funny?" Mr. Shue asks from the front of the room where he was lecturing about something.

"Nope, nothing Mr. Shue, but I think Rae wants to sing something," Noah informs him while trying to hold in his smirk. Mine and Quinn's heads snap up and towards him incredulously while Mr. Shue agrees and takes a seat.

"Oh no Mr. Shue. My dear brother misheard me, I said that I wanted to perform something once we came back from break, not now," I tell the teacher while glaring at Noah and now Tana cause they're shaking in silent laughter. Mr. Shue looks confused.

"What's the matter Berry? Stage fright?" Mercedes sneers. This causes Tana and Noah to stop laughing and glare at her quickly. I just quirk an eyebrow at her and rub Quinn's back to calm her down cause now she's pissed.

"I think she is Mercedes. Pathetic. I mean how is she supposed to perform at Sectionals when she won't even perform in front of us?" Finn throws his two cents in, regardless of how idiotic he sounds.

"Hey Putas? Did y'all forget that she's already performed in front of everyone three times?" Santana asked, glaring at them both. Quinn's silently growling and I increase the pressure of my hand that's rubbing her back and wrap my other one around her waist to keep her on my lap.

"Well then, why won't she just get up and perform then?" Finn counters. Fed up with the senseless arguing, and trying to keep my girlfriend outta trouble, I roll my eyes, shift Quinn into the seat next to mine, and stand up.

"Enough of this bullshit. Noah, come on," I demand and we both walk to the front of the room. I plug my iPod into the docking station and press play. When Tana, Britt, and Quinn hear the music they grin.

_Rachel/_**Noah/_Both_**

**R-B  
The other side, out my mine**

_It's a new generation_  
**Mr. Worldwide**  
_Of party people_

**Get on the floor, da le  
Get on the floor  
RedOne**

_Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club _(At this I gesture my hand towards the club and Noah and I smirk)

**I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception, I play with your brain **(Noah gestures to his head and I nod sagely)**  
So don't sleep or snooze**

I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no

**'Cause you will lose yeah  
Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Da Le_  
_**  
_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor _**(Whoo) **(Noah and I start dancing with eachother)_  
If you're a party freak, then step on the floor _**(Da Le)**_  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor _**(Da Le)**

Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up

**(Whoo)**_  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor _(At this I drop down and slowly work my way back up)_  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_

**_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa _(Da Le)**

_Dance the night away _(Now Britt's joined us and is dancing with us)_  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more _(During this part Britt turns around and starts to dance/grind on me)

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa_  
_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor _(Noah, Britt, and I clap our hands)_  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

_Don't stop keep it moving, put your drinks up _**(Whoo) **(We throw our hands up and go back to dancing all together)_  
It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

**_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa _(Da Le)**

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more_

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa  
__Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
_

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa  
__Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _(Noah then breaks away to do his rap while Britt and I continue to dance together, showing off)

**That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka and some shonky-tong  
And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong**

**Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy**  
**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, da le**  
**Don't believe me just bet me**  
**My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me**

**L.A., Miami, New York**  
**Say no more, get on the floor (Whoo)**

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa  
__Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La, lalalala, lalalalalalalalaaa  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _(We all do a complicated move to end the song with)

Everyone except Finn and Mercedes, they just pout in their seats, start clapping once it's over, and we take a bow before going back to our seats. Quinn eyes me hungrily as I approach our seats and I smirk at her.

"That was great you guys. Awesome job. Now Sectionals are going to be the week we come back from break, so practice please. You're all free to go. Have a great break."

At hearing Shue dismiss us, Quinn pulls me into a mind numbing kiss. We finally break apart due to lack of air and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"You know what seeing you perform that song does to me," she answers my unasked question with a shrug. I nod my head in understanding and pull her into another kiss.

"So I'll be at your house around eleven tomorrow right?" I ask Quinn once we arrive at our cars.

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Sam isn't going to be there until five."

"I know," I smirk. "Maybe I just want to hang with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh! Ok, then yeah sure. Eleven," she grins. I wrap my hand around the back of her neck and pull her down into a quick goodbye kiss.

"Bye bonita. I love you and I'll call you later." At her nod and "I love you too" I open and close her door for her and walk to my jeep, jumping into the passengers side.

* * *

I pull up to Quinn's house at exactly eleven and walk inside. "Honey I'm home," I call out jokingly. Judy walks in from the kitchen and raises her eyebrow at me wearing an amused expression.

"Hello to you too Rae," she tells me with a laugh. I just smile at her and shrug.

"Seemed like a good thing to say at the time." She just nods with a smile and points towards the stairs.

"She's upstairs playing videogames with RJ. I almost died of shock when I walked into his room and saw Quinnie there playing with him."

I laugh at that. "Yeah, I kinda converted her," I inform her with a smug smile. She just rolls her eyes at me and points upstairs.

I sprint up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and burst into RJ's room like it's my own. They both jump at the sudden sound and turn around quickly. I snap a quick picture on my phone of their faces cause they're just to priceless.

"Babe," Quinn whines out. Her character dies on the screen causing RJ to groan in annoyance.

"Really Rae? Really?" RJ asks irritably.

"What?" I ask them both in my best innocent voice. They just roll their eyes, and turn back to the game. I walk over to them and sit behind Quinn, putting my legs on either side of her and scooting as close as I can. I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans back into my embrace, her eyes never leaving the screen.

We take turns playing for a while until we get hungry. As we're walking downstairs the door opens and in walks Russell and Frannie. I just look questioningly over to Quinn and almost trip down the stairs. She catches me with a laugh.

"If you'd keep your eyes away from my little sister then you wouldn't have almost fell," Frannie tells me with a laugh.

I just smirk and tell her, "Well maybe I don't wanna, she's just to beautiful not to look at." Frannie looks surprised, while Quinn smiles brightly and blushes, and Judy "Aww"s from the kitchen. "Ah, so nobody told you that I'm now dating your sister huh?"

"No. Nobody did," she tells me while glaring at Quinn.

"Sorry Fran," she mumbles sheepishly.

We all sit down to lunch and after we all watch a movie. By the time the movie's over it's going on 4:30 and Quinn and I decide to head to her room for some alone time. We just lay in silence on her bed for a few minutes, our arms wrapped around eachother before she captures my lips in a kiss.

We just kiss innocently for a while before I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it before biting down gently, causing her to let out a quiet moan. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and rolls on top of me, causing me to moan out in pleasure from having her tongue in my mouth, her body molding with mine, and her taking control. I feel her hands glide up my sides and hoover above my breasts, unsure of whether or not she should continue.

"Please," I whine out breathlessly. She smirks and recaptures my lips, stifling the sounds I make as her hands gently cup and begin to massage my breasts. I arch into her touch as she begins to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. My hips buck up into hers and we both let out breathless moans at the contact.

"Oh god my eyes! This is not a site a gay man wants to see!" Is screamed from Quinn's door by a male voice. We both break apart quickly and look towards the door.

"Sam!" Is yelled by the both of us as we jump off the bed and engulf him into a hug._  
_

**Sam's here! So, tell me what you think? Any comments, questions, suggestions? I have a general idea of where I want to take this story, but I'd love to get y'alls ideas as well. Please review? Please? Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading! = )**

**Also the song was "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Sorry this chapter's kinda short and I promise the next one will be longer. Please review and I hope you enjoy reading = )**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, sadly._  
**

Sam just laughs and squeezes us both back for a few seconds before breaking the hug and walking to sit on Quinn's bed.

"So...that was a disturbing site I just walked in on," Sam tells us with a small shudder.

I just roll my eyes and wrap my arm around Quinn's waist. "Whatever Sammy, you know it was hot."

He just smirks, "Have you forgotten that I'm as gay as you are Rae-Rae?" Quinn and I laugh and go sit next to him on the bed.

"I missed you Sammy, so did Quinnie Poo," I say to him, kissing Quinn's temple when she glares at me for the name.

"Don't ever call me that again," she tells me sternly before turning to Sam, "I really did miss you cuz."

"And I missed you guys. Where is everyone else anyway?" he questions in slight disappointment.

"They're all over at Rach's house setting up for the BBQ," Quinn informs him with a smile.

"BBQ?" he asks even more confused.

"Well yeah bro, it's to celebrate the break and you guys coming back," I tell him with a smile.

"Yeah? That's cool," he grins back at us. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Everyone," Quinn says. "Plus some," she adds as an afterthought. Sam furrows his eyebrows at hearing this.

"Plus some? Who's the plus some?"

"Just some friends from Glee," I answer him. He raises his eyebrows telling me to continue. "Well Mike and Tina are going to be there-"

"They're the people I talked to on the phone right?" Quinn and I nod before I continue.

"Yeah they are. Then we invited Kurt, the guy I was telling you about," Sam quirks his eyebrow at this and I just smirk, "And then we also invited Artie and Matt, cause they're pretty cool."

"Sounds cool. When does it start?"

I look at my watch and stand up, holding out my hand for Quinn to help her up as well. "We should get going now actually." As if right on cue I hear Russell shout up the stairs.

"Kids come on!"

Quinn and Sam both look at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrug and begin heading downstairs. When Quinn and Sam meet me outside Quinn groans and Sam's eyes widen in excitement.

"No way," he breathes out while circling the Ducati I'm standing next to. "I thought it was the neighbors not yours." Quinn just scowls at the bike.

"Nope this baby's all mine," I grin proudly. I look over to Quinn who's still glaring at my bike and smile slightly at her. "Baby?"

"Yes?" she asks me while keeping her eyes on my bike.

"I thought you liked my bike?"

"I did," she answers with another glare towards it before she looks up at me.

Her use of the past tense doesn't register with me as I ask her, "Well then why are you looking at it like you wanna take a baseball bat to it?"

"Because Puck told me about the accident in New York that you failed to mention to me," she tells me looking pissed. My eyes widen in alarm and I make a note to kill Noah the next time I see him.

"Oh," is the only thing I can force out of my mouth at the moment and it just angers her more.

"Oh? Oh is all you have to say? Really Rachel? Why would you not tell me about that? And why the _hell _are you still riding bikes after that? Huh?"

I look around nervously to find that everyone's staring at us in interest and Sam's leaning against my bike smirking at me being in trouble. "Q, it wasn't that big of a deal that's why I didn't tell you. Hell I didn't even tell Tana and B."

"Not a big deal? Seriously? You were ran off the road by a fucking truck! How is that not a big deal?" she's beginning to raise her voice in irritation now and I take a step back for my safety.

"Quinn, I only had a broken wrist and a few cuts that required stitches. I was and am fine. And as for the reason I still ride, well it's like people who still drive cars after they get into a car accident. Please don't be mad," I walk up to her and slowly place my hands on her cheek. I take it as a good sign that she leans into it instead of shaking it off. "The next time something happens, no matter how small, I'll tell you. Ok?"

"You'd better, otherwise you'll be in trouble," she mumbles out, closing her eyes. I just smile and kiss her quickly.

"Ok, so are you gonna ride with me?" I ask her hopefully. I hear Sam whine behind me and chuckle.

"Sam seems like he really wants a ride, so I'll let him this time," she answers with a laugh of her own. She gives me a kiss before walking over to her parents car and gets in.

"Alright Sammy Boy, hop on," I tell him after I've straddled the bike and started it up. I hand him a helmet and he eagerly complies, and once his arms are wrapped around my waist I take off like a bat outta hell. I laugh when I hear him screaming like a little girl and slow down so I don't get pulled over.

Once I walk into my house I'm tackled into a hug by Stevie and Stacy. After prying them off of me I go and greet Sam's Parents, Ashton and Stephenie. When I finally make it to my backyard I'm met with a site that has me doubled over in laughter. Sam and Noah have eachother in headlocks while everyone's jumping up and down cheering and Kurt's collecting money. I smirk devilishly before charging towards the boys and knocking into them. They let go of eachother in surprise and I hop on Noah and put him into a rear-naked choke.

"Tap," I order him over the cheers.

"No," he grits out while trying to break my hold. He should already know it's not happening and he knows I'm not afraid to choke him out.

"Tap Noah, otherwise you're going to sleep."

"Bite me," he mumbles out while trying to breathe and break my hold. After about a minute more I feel him go limp and I release him. Kurt, Tina, and Artie gasp in worry when they see him pass out and rush over to where we are.

"Oh my god is he ok?" Kurt asks while feeling for a pulse.

"Of course he is," I laugh out. I feel Kurt glare at me making me laugh even harder.

"You just made your own brother pass out! How are you laughing about this?" Kurt questions shrilly.

"He should've tapped," Santana tells him before I can answer. I just nod at what she said. Kurt continues to glare and Sam walks up and touches his shoulder.

"Kurt right?" he questions. At Kurt's stiff nod he continues. "Puck's going to be fine. We play around like this all the time and we know what we're doing," Sam tells him with a boyish grin. I see Kurt blush and throw a wink at Sam. Around this time Noah starts to come around and Tina helps him sit up.

"Are you ok Puck?" she asks him, still worried even after our reassurances.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good," he tells her with a grin before standing up and holding out a hand for me to take. After he pulls me up he claps me on the shoulder. "Good submission."

"Of course it was," I tell him with a smug grin. He just rolls his eyes and goes to help Daddy with the grill.

After everyone's eaten we all gather around the fire in the living room with a few guitars. Quinn's sitting on one of the sofas and I'm on the floor between her legs. Her nimble fingers are running through my hair and it's lulling me to sleep.

"So Samuel, are you going to join the Glee club?" Papi asks him and I begin to pay attention.

"Yeah I really want to," Sam answers with a smile from where he's sitting beside Kurt. Everyone smiles at his answer and we start an impromptu singalong.

It's 2:15am when I creep out of my room as quietly as I can in my black sweatpants, chanclas, and black tank top, and carrying my duffel. I meet Sam, Noah, and Santana, who are all dressed similar to me in sweats and a muscle shirt or tank top, in the hallway and we all silently make our way outside. We stay silent as we pile into the jeep and Noah starts driving towards the convenience store. After a few minutes Sam breaks the silence.

"You guys do know that if the girls wake up and you're not there, they're going to be pissed right?"

Tana and I look at eachother with frightened looks on our faces for a few seconds before we regain our composure. "Well then we've just gotta hope they don't wake up, huh?"

After that we lapse back into silence. Once Noah pulls into the store lot we jump out and grab the coffee and gatorades. When we pull into the warehouse lot Tana hands out the beers and we continue to drink in silence.

"So Sammy did you leave a boyfriend back in Tennessee?" Tana questions as we start on our second, and last beer.

He smiles sadly before answering, "No, the guy I was dating, Trenton, and I had broken up a few weeks ago."

"Why was that?" Noah asks.

"I had found out he had been cheating on me for over a month," he answers with anger in his voice.

"Well then he didn't deserve an awesome guy like you," I tell him, also angry at the fact that someone would cheat on someone as great as Sam. Before he could answer our watches started beeping, informing us it was time to head inside.

After signing up for the tournament that was being held tonight we all took a seat on the floor by the ring to wait our turn. After two fights it was my turn and I hopped into the ring. The guy I was fighting took one look at me, smirked, and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I growled out, pissed.

"Nothing girly," he told me with another smirk. I just growled again and once the ref signaled the fight I just stood there. The guy looked at me questioningly before shrugging and charging me. As he threw his fist I ducked under his arm and planted my foot in the middle of his back, causing him to land face first on the mat. I jumped on his back and maneuvered him into an arm bar and had him tapping within 5 minutes into the fight.

After my fight was Sam's who ended up winning. Three more fights after Sam's was Noah's and two more after Noah's was Tana's. They both won as well and we waited for the next rounds. It ends up being Noah and I in the finals after Sam and Tana get knocked out in the Semi-finals by Noah and I. I fight Sam and Noah fights Tana.

As we stepped into the ring we both had smirks on our faces. When the ref signaled the match Noah and I sized eachother up for a few seconds. He makes the first move by throwing a right hook towards my face. I dodge him and throw a kick into his side. We fight for around 20 minutes before I finally get him into an ankle lock, making him tap.

After we collected out prize money and cleaned ourselves up, we make our way back home. We make our way back into our own rooms. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Quinn still sleeping soundly and crawl back into bed. I throw my arm over her waist and snuggle into her back. I kiss the back of her neck and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face and $500 dollars richer.

**Hope you liked this chapter and if not I apologize. Let me know your thoughts, opinions, suggestions? Anything you'd like to tell me. Please review. And thank you for reading = )**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys I can't believe I'm over 100 reviews. It's awesome. O****nce again thank to for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following. Hope you like this chapter, and also you should go check out my new story It Happened on a Wednesday. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**_

I hear a knock on my door so I walk out of my closet to see Sam and Quinn standing in my doorway. I see Quinn's eyes trail up and down my body (I'm only in my underwear) and she licks her lips, causing me to smirk.

"Like what you see bonita?" I ask her in a sultry tone, slowly starting to saunter my way over to her. I see her nod her head up and sown slowly, eyes still on my body.

"No!" Sam shouts as he jumps infront of me and pushes me back into my closet. "I _really_ don't need to see that."

"Damn it Sam," Quinn growls out once I'm out of site.

"Whatever Quinn, y'all can do whatever the hell you want once the party starts," Sam tells her as he walks out of my closet and shuts me in.

"Sammy," I whine, "I'm already out of the closet, don't make me go back in." They both burst into laughter at that and I smirk as I go about getting dressed. Noah and I have decided to match tonight, so I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, a white skinny tie, and a white vest. I finally walk back into my room and over to my dresser to fix my hair and make-up.

"So is everything ready downstairs?" I ask them as I change out my silver lip ring to my black one.

"Yeah everything's done, now we're just waiting for the people to start showing up," Sam answers me, because Quinn's to busy checking me out. I walk over to my bed and sit down as I pull on my all white chucks.

"Bonita you look gorgeous," I tell her after I tie my laces. She's wearing a deep red dress that stops mid-thigh and ties around her neck, and black 3 inch heels that make her infinitely more taller then me. Her lip stick matches her dress and they both contrast amazingly against her pale skin.

"Thank you," she tells me with a blush, as she bites her lip and looks down shyly. I really wanna suck her lip into my mouth now, but before I can she looks up and speaks again, "You look amazing as well."

"Thanks. Noah and I decided to match tonight like proper twins," I tell them both with a grin. They just smile and shake their heads. Before I can ask what the doorbell rings and I hear the sounds of people flooding into the house. Not even a minute later the sound system's turned on and the whole house is shaking.

"Thank god your house is soundproofed," Quinn says as she stands up and offers me her hand. I take it and let her lead me to the door, snatching my white fedora off my dresser along the way. Sam trails behind us, shutting my door.

"There you guys are!" Noah shouts over the music as he walks up to us, dressed exactly like me without the skinny jeans, and holding two cups. He hands me one of the cups and I immediately down it.

"That was weak bro, I know you can do better then that!" I tell him as Quinn leads me over to where Tana, Britt, and Kurt are standing in the kitchen.

"Look Sammy, your boyfriends here," I mock him as we're walking over.

"He's not my boyfriend Rae and you know it," he mumbles out with a dejected look. I know they both really like eachother, but neither of them are willing to make the first move.

"Well he would be if you'd grow some balls and ask him Samuel," I tell him seriously. He doesn't get the chance to say anything back as we arrive in the kitchen. I walk over to the drinks and mix me a rum and coke. "You want anything baby?" I ask Quinn.

"Um...yeah why not? Whatever you're having is fine with me," she answers with a shrug. I nod and pour another rum and coke, this one way weaker then mine, and walk back over to the group.

"So Rae, how exactly did you and Puck convince our parents to go away for the New Years exactly?" Tana asks me.

I just shrug. "Easy actually. I told them that they deserved time to themselves and that we'd be responsible while they're away."

Quinn stares at me skeptically for a few seconds. "And they actually believed that?" she asks with her eyebrow raised.

"Hell no," I tell them with a grin. "But I did tell them that we wanted to have a New Years party and they told me as long as we're responsible with the alcohol it's cool."

"How in the fuck did you manage that?" Sam asks me in awe.

"I know, I had the same reaction, but they told me that they'd rather we drink here and they provide the alcohol, then us going to other peoples houses, and having to worry about what we're drinking and how we're getting home."

"Your parents are amazing," Kurt whispers out.

"Oh I know," I tell him before spotting Karofsky and Azimio. "Hey bonita, I'm going to go and talk to Dave and Az, do you wanna come?" When she shakes her head no I give her a quick kiss and go and mingle.

Around 20 minutes later I'm starting to miss Quinn, so I break away from my conversation with some hockey player who's name I can't remember and go off to look for her. I'm still searching 5 minutes later and I'm starting to get worried.

"Santana!" I call out when I spot her and Britt dancing. Her and B break away from the throng of dancing kids and make their way over to me.

"Sup cuz?" Tana asks.

"Have you seen Quinn," I ask them with a hint of panic in my voice. I don't know why but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about not knowing where she's at. Santana shakes her head and I growl in frustration when all of a sudden I hear raised voices. Quinn's and Finn's raised voices to be exact.

"Leave me _alone_ Finn. How many times do I have to tell you?!" I hear Quinn yell from the back door area. I take off towards the back door with Tana and Britt on my heels.

"And I said _NO_! Not until you dump that bitch and come back to me where you belong!" I hear Finn's outraged voice.

"Ow! Finn let go. You're hurting me!" Quinn tells him and now I'm beyond pissed. I literally start pushing people out of my way until I reach them and it takes all of my control to calmly remove Quinn's arm from his grasp. Once I have Quinn safely behind me with Brittany, Santana, Noah, and Sam, I walk up to Finn and push him as hard as I can sending him into the closed door behind him.

"What. The. _Fuck_. Is. Your. _Problem_!" I scream at him. By now the music has been cut and everybody's watching with rapt attention.

"You are!" He screams back as he stands up straight. "You stole my girlfriend!"

I roll my eyes and clench my my hands into fist. "For the last fucking time! She is _gay _Finn! _GAY_! She used you to cover up her sexuality! She never loved you. Ev-" I'm cut off by Finn's fist colliding with my mouth.

I stagger back a few steps and hear people gasp all around me along with Quinn's "Rachel! Oh my god are you ok! Santana let go of me!" I just smirk and grab a near by cup to spit the blood accumulating in my mouth into.

"Not a bad punch Grawp. I'm actually pretty glad you did that, cause now everybody gets to see you get your ass handed to you by a girl," I taunt him with a smirk.

He just growls out a "Fuck you dyke," before rushing towards me and swinging again. This time I duck his punch and counter it with a kick to his lower back. He falls face first into the ground and immediately jumps back up. He eyes me for a few seconds before throwing a series of punches that I block. I jab my left hand into his nose, breaking it this time, and throw a right hook into his eye.

He staggers back and glares at me before rushing me and tackling me to the ground. I let him think he has the advantage as he starts raining down blows, that I easily dodge but a couple manage to hit me, before I flip us. The look of fear on his face as I bring my fist up to hit him again amuses me, and I decide to black his other eye before putting him into an arm bar to end this.

"Calm down and listen to me," I order him as he tries to escape my grasp. I put pressure on his arm and he yells out in pain and stills. "Thank you. Now listen to me, and listen good. I'm going to let you go and you're going to leave my house right away. You are also to never, and I mean_ never_," I put pressure on his arm again as I say the second never to empathize my point, causing him to whimper, "corner or touch Quinn again. You are also to leave her _and_ my friends alone. Do you understand me?" When he doesn't answer me I put just enough pressure on his arm that I can dislocate his shoulder with a flick of my wrist.

"Yes! I understand, just please let go!" he hollers out, the pain obvious in his voice.

"Good boy," I tell him as I release him. He slowly gets up off of the floor and starts to open the back door when I call out to him. When he turns to face me I tell him, "I didn't even try, and the next time I won't go easy on you."

I see a flash of fear in his eyes as he swallows hard before they go steely and he nods once. He then walks outside and slams the door behind him. I look around the room to see everybody staring at me.

"What's everyone staring at? And what happened to the music?" I question. Everyone quickly looks away and the music starts back up quickly. Quinn runs up to me and cradles my face in her hands gently.

"Baby your lip's bleeding and your eye's starting to bruise," she tells me while worrying her lip.

"I'm fine bonita, I promise," I try to soothe her while shooting her a reassuring smile. She just shakes her head, grabs my hand, and drags me into the kitchen. She forces me into a seat at the table and goes to work gathering things she can use to clean me up.

"Damn lil sis that was awesome!" Noah says as he walks into the kitchen with Tana, Britt, Sam, and Kurt behind him.

"Oh I know," I tell him with my cocky smirk that immediately turns sheepish when Quinn turns around to glare at me.

"Oh calm down Q it was. Porque, pero porque no puede la gente ser tan cool como nosotros?" she tells Quinn and then asks me and Noah.

"I have no clue but haría el mundo un lugar mejor," Noah answers her. Sam, Kurt, and Quinn are staring at them in frustration because they have no idea what was just said, and I laugh at the looks on their faces. Quinn just rolls her eyes at me and starts to clean my lip. I hiss at the pain and she chuckles at me.

"Serves you right for laughing at my confusion," she tells me with a smirk. I just sit in my chair and pout until she's done.

Once I'm finally all clean and presentable we head back into the living room and main part of the party. We all laugh, dance, and joke around until 5 minutes til midnight, when Quinn pulls me upstairs and into my room.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her concerned.

"Nothing, I just want to bring in the New Year with just you," she tells me with a small smile. I smile back and pull her into a quick kiss. I lead her over to my bed and we lay there in silence as we listen to the people downstairs start the countdown.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!

At 5 Quinn straddles me and stares into my eyes lovingly.

4! 3! 2!

At 2 she leans down and captures my mouth in a passionate kiss.

1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

We don't even hear the end of the countdown as we make-out and continue to do so well into the new year. When we finally pull back for air she stares into my eyes again.

"I love you," I tell her keeping the eye contact. She smiles sweetly at me before capturing my lips again.

"I love you too," she mumbles against my lips. She pulls back again and stands up. I whine at the loss of contact but when when I notice her slipping out of her dress my mouth goes dry and my eyes widen.

"Wh-what are you doing bonita?" I question shakily.

"I love you, and so I want you to be my first and hopefully my last," she whispers as she climbs back on top of me. I have to swallow a few times before I'm able to speak.

"I love you too, and are you 100% sure baby? I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for." I tell her before we move any further.

"I'm 1,000% positive. I promise." At hearing this I flip us quickly and stare into her eyes for a few moments. After seeing nothing but certainty in her eyes I nod once.

"If for any reason you want to stop just tell me and I'll stop ok?" I whisper into her ear. I feel her shiver and say a barely there "Ok" before I capture her lips again.

**So...what did you guys think? Review? Please? I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**

**"Porque, pero porque no puede la gente ser tan cool como nosotros?" - **"Why, oh why can't people just be as cool as us?"

**"Haría el mundo un lugar mejor" **- "It would make the world a better place."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: To the people that don't want to read smut...I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if the smut's horrible and the chapter's short. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, just** **borrowing.**_

Quinn breaks our kiss and begins to unbutton my vest, and after she gets it off she starts working on my shirt before my tie's even off.

"Slow down bonita I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I whisper into her ear before I take off my tie and both of my shirts. I then stand up and remove my shoes and pants, Quinn's eyes never leaving me the entire time.

I slowly climb back onto the bed and settle back on top of her before kissing down her neck, biting and sucking. I revel in the noises I'm causing her to emit and I commit them to memory for future reference. I bring my hands behind her back and to the clasp of her bra. I wait for her nod before unsnapping it and throwing it somewhere in my room.

I bring my head down to her right breast and lavish every part of it with my tongue, my hand doing the same to it's twin, but I make sure to avoid her nipples. She finally gets tired of the teasing and grabs my head, directing me to hear nipple, and I take it into my mouth and suck while rubbing her left one. She brings her own hands up and manages to unclasp my bra, throwing it randomly, before she starts messaging my breast. I let out a loud moan of approval before switching breast.

After showing each breast the same amount of attention I kiss my way down her stomach slowly, memorizing where she likes to be kissed and where she's ticklish. Once I reach her hips I leave a love bite on both before hooking my fingers into her underwear. I look into her eyes and wait for her nod again. She looks at me with so much love and trust that it almost overwhelms me as she nods her approval and I slid the offending garment away.

Once her underwear's out of the way I unabashedly stare at the beauty that lies before me. Her hair is mussed, cheeks flushed, rosy pink nipples standing at attention, amazingly toned stomach, and blonde trimmed curls over her glistening center. I lick my lips wanting nothing more then to taste this magnificent creature.

"What's wrong?" she questions shyly, starting to squirm under my gaze.

"Nothing bonita, you're perfect," I whisper out as I start kissing up her left leg. I completely skip over her center, much to her displeasure if the bucking of her hips and the whine that escapes her mouth is any indication, and begin kissing up her right leg. I leave another love bite on the inside of her right thigh before tentatively running my tongue from her entrance to her clit. And she taste amazing. Hands down the best thing I've ever tasted.

"Yes," she hisses out and bucks her hips. I hold them down as I continue to brush lazy strokes from her entrance to her clit and back. I then begin to suck on her clit which causes her to let out a rather loud moan and tangle her hands into my hair, trying to pull me closer and keep me in place.

I slide back down to her entrance and circle my tongue around it a few times before suddenly thrusting it in, causing her to hiss out another "Yes" and a "Don't stop." I can feel her walls tightening around my tongue so I stop thrusting and go back to sucking on her clit. I gently bite down on it and tug, causing her to scream out as she orgasms.

I continue stroke her lazily with my tongue to help her ride out her orgasm, and only crawl back up her body when she pulls on my hair.

"Wow," she says with a goofy smile on her face. I just smirk and kiss her deeply as I begin to trail my hand down her body. I reach her center and begin to lightly circle her clit, causing her hips to buck.

"You're sure you're ready?" I ask again as I position my fingers at her entrance.

"Yeah I am," she tells me. I nod and pull her into a heated kiss as I shove two fingers into her. She screams out in pain and I still my fingers, gently pecking her lips and whispering reassuring words into her ears.

"Move please?" she asks in a whisper after a few minutes, and I kiss her again as I begin to slowly pump in and out of her. After a few minutes her face relaxes and she begins to smile in pleasure.

"Faster," she orders me and I comply happily.

I begin to use my hips as leverage to go faster and deeper inside of her causing her moans to increase in frequency and volume. I then curl my fingers, feeling the sponginess under my fingers and hearing her scream, lets me know that I hit my mark, and each time I thrust back in I make sure to hit that same spot. Eventually her walls grip onto my fingers and tries to suck them in as she orgasms with my name on her lips.

I help her ride out her orgasm again and bring my fingers to my mouth after I pull out. I make sure to clean each one individually and judging from the moan that escapes Quinn it's a sexy site. She then grabs the back of my neck and crashes our lips together before flipping us over and straddling my waist.

She then latches onto my left nipple and begins to suck and gently bite before switching to the right one. She then begins to work her way down my body in a similar way that I did hers, and immediately latches onto my clit causing my hips to jerk violently. She then begins to work me up with her mouth and tongue. A few minutes later she brings her hand up and shoves three fingers into me. The pain and stretching feels amazing and I hiss in pleasure.

It doesn't take me long to cum and once Quinn works her way back up my body we kiss again, this time slow and languid, before I wrap my arms around her and spoon her from behind.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear before giving it a quick kiss and settling back onto the pillow we're sharing.

"I love you too baby," she whispers back before we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with Quinn's head between my legs, so after a round of morning sex, and a round of shower sex, (I think I created a monster. Which is awesome.) we finally make our way downstairs and to the kitchen where Kurt, Tina, Mike, Sam, Noah, Santana, and Brittany are already at, nursing cups of coffee and toast.

"Good morning wonderful family of mine," I greet them while kissing Noah and Tana on their cheeks. I then make my way to the coffee pot and poor me and Quinn a cup of coffee and pop some toast into the toaster.

"What the hell's got you so chipper this morning shrimp?" Sam asks me with his face buried in his hands.

I just grin, share a look with Quinn, and give Sam a shrug before turning to tend to the toast that just popped up from the toaster. After fixing our toast and coffee I go and sit between Quinn and Mike at the table and begin to eat.

"No seriously though, I thought you'd be pissed after what Hudson did last night," Sam continues to press, not taking my silence and shrug as an answer.

"Na, I got to kick his ass, so everything's all good," I tell him with another shrug before taking a gulp of coffee. Tana and Noah keep alternating between staring at me and staring at Quinn and I feel her starting to squirm slightly, so I place my hand on her thigh to calm her.

"Holy shit, no way!" Tana exclaims and then recoils with a groan when her loudness hurts her head.

"What? What happened?" Sam asks quickly looking between the three of us.

"Dude, nice one sis," Noah congratulates me and holds up his hand for a high five. I just kick him under the table and glare at them both as Quinn turns bright red beside me.

"Can someone explain what's going on please? The rest of us are confused," Tina asks.

"Yoshi here swiped Queen Quinn's v-card," Tana explains with a cackle, causing Quinn to blush even brighter and bury her head in my shoulder.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Yup," Tana tells him, still laughing hysterically.

After a breakfast of teasing we all congregate to the media room upstairs to watch movies and hang out for a while before heading back downstairs to clean up from the party.

After everything's cleaned and returned to it's proper spot we all head back up to the media room to play games and watch movies until we decide to go to sleep.

**Please review. Please? I'll give you cookies. Also thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! = )**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys so I'm ecstatic that I'm over 100 reviews and fixing to hit 130 so I've decided to update again today as a thank you but I've gotta warn you that these next couple of chapters are going to have some angst in them, but don't worry it won't last to long. Thanks to the usual people and I hope you enjoy this chapter = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

It was the day after winning Sectionals and Quinn and I were in her bed fooling around. I had fought a guy that matched my skills a few days prior, and I just barely beat him (another way of saying I almost got my ass handed to me) so I was doing everything in my power to keep my clothes on. Quinn wasn't liking that at all.

"Rachel!" Quinn groans in frustration as I stop her from removing my shirt. Again. For the third time. "Seriously what's wrong? And don't say nothing cause most of the time you can't get me _and_ you out of our clothes fast enough."

"Nothing baby I swear!" I exclaim a little to quickly and unconvincingly. I seriously hate lying to Quinn but if I tell her she's going to be pissed.

"Fine, then take off your shirt. Now," she orders me, a 'Don't fuck with me' look on her face. Knowing that it'll just be worse for me if I refuse I quickly remove my shirt and brace myself for the explosion.

"What happened?!" Quinn yells so loud that I flinch and have to fight the urge to cover my ears. I just stay silent and avert my eyes to anywhere but my girlfriend. "Rachel. What. Happened?" she asks through clenched teeth.

"I-I...um...I've been," I pause and clear my throat causing her to glare at me and make a 'hurry the hell up' motion with her hand. "I've been going to the fight club," I finally blurt out so fast I'm hoping Quinn doesn't catch it.

"You what now?" Quinn asks, anger thickly coating her tone and directing her HBIC look towards me. I flinch away from the look and resist the urge to flee.

"I've been going t-" I start to tell her again before she cuts me off.

"Oh I heard you, but what I'm trying to figure out is why? Why would you go there when you know I don't like you fighting? Huh?" When I go to answer her she cuts me off with another glare and I snap my mouth shut. "I mean I understand fighting when it's needed, and hell, my main problem isn't necessarily the fact that you've been going to the club, which is illegal by the way, it's that you didn't tell me and you've been lying to me about it. Instead of just stepping up and telling me what was going on the _multiple_ times I've asked, you lied to me and it hurts Rachel," she finishes her rant with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness on her face that cause tears to spring to my eyes and makes me feel sick. I never want to see that look on her face again and especially by me.

"Bonita," I try to speak but she cuts me off before I can say more.

"Don't Rae, just...don't," she tells me, holding up her hand and looking out of the window. I stare at her with what I know is a pitiful look on my face that I know turns into a heartbroken one when I hear Quinn whisper out, "Can you just leave please?" with tears in her voice.

I nod my head even though see can't see and slowly walk to her door. "I love you bonita, and I'm sorry," I tell her before shutting her door and heading outside. I hop on my bike and speed home on autopilot.

No one's home when I get there, which I am beyond grateful for, and I immediately trudge up the stairs and into my room. I sluggishly strip down to my underwear and jump under my covers. Once I'm completely buried and my face is pressed into my pillow I let loose a sob and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I'm awoken to what seems to be minutes later, but once I glance at my clock I notice it's actually an hour, by someone coming into my room. I don't bother looking to see who it is cause I could honestly care less at the moment. Hell it could be some serial rapist killer dude and I still wouldn't care.

I feel my bed dip in three different places and feel them trying to peel back my covers, which again I could care less.

"Come on Rae it's not that bad," Noah tries to sooth me, while starting to run his hands gently through my hair.

"Yeah I mean it's not like she broke up with you," Sam says in a chipper voice and I let loose a pathetic whimper. A second later I hear a shout of pain coming from Sam and a "Not cool bro" from Mike.

"What? It's true," Sam says with a whine, causing Mike to hit him again.

"Come on Rach. We just won Sectionals yesterday and we have that party that Azimo's throwing tonight. Be happy," Mike tells me, and when I just groan again I hear a loaded silence for a few moments before the boys burst into a chorus of Don't Worry, Be Happy. I just roll my eyes and fight a smile at their ridiculousness and reach behind me, grabbing ahold of my blanket and throwing over myself again.

"Alright estrella that's it," Noah tells me before he rips the blanket off of me again and then proceeds to pick me up, causing me to let out a surprised shriek. "You're getting up, we're going to play some videogames to help take your mind off of it, and then we're going to that party tonight and you're going to have fun," he orders me.

I stare at him for about a minute, challenging him, and when I see he's not backing down I roll my eyes and throw on some sweat pants and a tank top before walking to the media room and ploping down on the couch.

"Atta girl," I hear Sam say as he sits down on the other end of the couch. I glare at him for the comment, causing him to shrink into the couch even more and Noah to chuckle as he sits down beside me and hands me a controller.

We've been playing for about an hour when I finally speak for the first time since I left Quinns. "How'd you know?"

"Santana," Mike says, not taking his eyes off the screen and shooting a zombie that was trying to sneak up on Sam.

"Yeah she text us with an S.O.S. saying that Quinn found out about the fight club. Her, Britt, Kurt, and Tina went over there and we came here," Sam explains further as we all huddle together on screen and open fire on the zombies advancing on us.

I just nod even though they can't see me and continue to focus on the game, which really was making me feel better for the time being. As Mike got taken down by a horde we all fight frantically to get to him, but he ends up dying. Then after him we all start dropping like flies, Noah being the last one to die.

* * *

At seven-thirty the guys went to grab their clothes from their cars and we all began to get ready for the party, which started at seven but we never arrive on time to a party. I pull on a pair of faded and ripped stonewashed skinny jeans, a plain black long-sleeved v-neck, my black and white chucks, and one of my newer leather jackets. I finish my outfit with my rainbow seat-belt belt, my black lip ring, my ring my grandma gave to me before she died that I wear on my right ring finger, and my rainbow tongue ring.

"Ready?" Sam asks from my doorway as I'm throwing my hair into a pony-tail. I notice he's wearing a baby blue polo that hugs him in all the right places, some nice blue jeans that are slightly baggy, and a pair of baby blue and white jordans.

"No but lets go," I tell him, making my way past him and downstairs. I see Noah with the designated driver straws and I walk up to him, take them out of his hand, and put them back in their place.

"Don't bother Noah, you know that I don't drink when I'm upset," I tell him as I grab the keys for our jeep from their hook and head into the garage.

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't sure," he mumbles sheepishly as he climbs into the passenger seat with the boys in the back.

"Nope, so lets go," I say as I back out of our driveway.

* * *

As we head into Azimio's house I finally notice what Noah and Mike are wearing, and seeing Noah's attire makes me chuckle. He's wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, all black chucks, and a leather jacket. It's funny how we can just semi match without even trying. It must be a twin thing. Mike's the most stylish one out of all of us tonight in his black skinny jeans, yellow long-sleeved button up shirt, a black vest unbottoned, and a pair of yellow and black Nike high-tops.

I could feel the vibration of the music and bass as we were walking up to his house, but as I open the door, I almost get blown over from the sound. Mike laughs I stumble into him and steadies me as we make our way inside.

Once inside we make our way into the kitchen where I grab a cup and pour me some soda as the boys fix themselves a drink.

"Yo Berry!" I hear someone shout as I make my way over to the couch to sit down. I turn around and notice it's Karofsky and I give him a small smile.

"Hey Dave," I greet him as he stops in front of me. He takes in my less then enthused appearance and frowns.

"S'matter?" he slurs making me laugh. I can't believe he's drunk already, but I don't mind cause drunk Dave's pretty hilarious.

"Quinn's mad at me," I tell him as I sit on the couch and take a drink of my soda.

"Aww," Dave pouts, taking a seat next to me. "Tell Auntie, I mean Uncle, I totally meant uncle, Dave all about it."

"I just wasn't honest with her about going to fight club," I tell him with a shrug and a small frown.

"That sucks small Berry, but you can't let the man get you down, cause when that happens then the unicorns are sad, and you don't want the unicorns sad do you?" Dave asks me after chugging the contents of his cup.

"No David I do not want the unicorns sad," I manage to choke out in between giggles.

"Good cause sad unicorns are, you know, sad unicorns, and that's just not cool dude," Dave continues to rant. I laugh even harder but abruptly stop when I see Finn staring at me from across the room. For some reason I'm getting a bad vibe from him and it's freaking me out.

"Hey Dave, it's been great talking to you, but I'm gonna go find Noah ok?" At his nod I stand up and wonder around the house for a few minutes before finding the boys playing beer pong, Noah and Sam against Azimio and Mike.

I decide to stay and watch them for a while in case Finn tries anything. After about thirty minutes of watching them play I go and get a refill and head back again, only to be distracted by some guy from the football team whose name I can't remember. He starts to make small talk and to be polite I humor him for a few minutes.

"Well it's been nice talking to you, but I need to get back to my brother, he's probably wondering where I am," I tell the guy before walking back over to the guys.

It's about twenty minutes later, after I've finished my drink, that I start to feel really dizzy and sick. Not wanting to worry the boys I make my way to the restroom, thinking that if I splash some cool water on my face and sit down for a few seconds that I'll be fine. As I'm fixing to walk into the bathroom I'm suddenly pulled into a room and slammed against the door, and as soon as my head hits the door I black out.

**Puck's POV**

It's around midnight when the guys and I decide to call it a night, so we head back into the heart of the party to find my sister. After around fifteen minutes of searching and coming up empty the worry that I always feel when I'm away from Rachel begins to intensify and a bad feeling settles in the pit of my stomach, so I shoot her a text.

**To Estrella: Hey where r u? We've looked everywhere. **A couple minutes later when there's no reply I try again.

**To Estrella: Where r u?** **Seriously. Text me back plz. ** When I still don't receive a reply, and neither do the others I begin to panic slightly.

**To Estrella: Rachel this isn't funny. Text me back plz.**

**To Estrella: Rachel text me back damn it!**

**To Estrella:Where r u?! Seriously Rachel this isn't funny! Plz text me back!**

**To Estrella: Rae plz text me back and let me knw ur ok. I'm freaking out here.**

**To Estrella: RACHEL! Where r u damn it?!**

After thirteen unanswered text messages all together, asking any and everybody if they've seen her, and making sure the jeep was still outside, which it was, I'm passing panic and fixing to have a full on panic attack as we continue to search for her.

I see Hudson across the room laughing at the look on my face as I continue to scour the downstairs area and I charge him, pushing him up against the wall with my arm across his throat. For some reason I can't explain I know he had something to do with why I can't find my sister. It's the same reason that I know something's wrong with her and I'm going to get answers, even if I have to kill this idiot.

"Where is she?" I scream in his face.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," he says with a smug grin on his lips.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about you bastard. Now where's my sister?!" I scream again.

"Oh! You're talking about your sister? Well why didn't you say so," he mocks me with the smug grin still in place.

"Look I know you're an idiot Hudson, but stop acting like you don't know where she is. Now tell me where she is and what the fuck you did to her," I growl, my face now inches from his own.

"I didn't do anything to her, but as for where she is I think I saw her go into one of the upstairs bedrooms," he tells me, his smile turning sinister and making my stomach churn uncomfortably. I release him and pop him in the nose before sprinting upstairs.

I see Sam standing in one of the door frames and rush to his side, and once I get there he turns to me with tears flowing freely down his face. I look at him for a second, dread slowly filling up my body and making me afraid to look, and when I do I wish I hadn't.

"_NO!_" I manage to scream out as I fall to my knees, my hands covering my mouth as my body shakes with sobs.

**Uh oh...Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. Also review, review, review please = )**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. = )**

**_Disclaimer: Glee's not mines_**

**Quinn POV**

"Q? Are you ok? Q? Quinn!" I hear Santana shout causing me to jump.

"What?" I snap.

"Whoa there girly, I was just asking if you were ok. You've been staring into space for the past five minutes," Santana tells me and I try to smile at her but it comes across as more of a grimace.

"Ok what's wrong?" she asks me, completely ignoring the popcorn that she was previously pouring into a bowl.

"It's nothing, I've just..."

"Just what Q?"

"I have this feeling that something bad's happened," I whisper worriedly. This causes Santana to furrow her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Didn't something bad already happen today with you fighting with my cousin?"

"That's not what I mean S. I mean, I don't know what I mean ok? I just have a bad feeling that's settled in the pit of my stomach and won't go away," I sigh out in frustration.

"Santi where's the popcorn," Britt calls from the living room.

"I'm coming B," Santana calls back before turning back to me. "It's gonna be ok mija, you and Rachel will work everything out and the feeling will go away. Ok?"

"Yeah ok," I tell her, not quite believing her about the feelings but humoring her, and give her a small, and fake, smile.

"Good girl," she coos while walking back into the living room. I just scowl at her back and follow her, sitting in between Tina and Kurt on my couch and starting the movie that I know I won't be able to focus on.

The movie's about halfway over when Santana's phone begins ringing, drawing everyone's attention towards her instead of the screen. She pulls out the phone, checks the id, and flips it open with a quick "Sup Puck?" She listens for a few seconds before speaking again, "Noah? Noah!," At hearing Santana call Puck Noah my stomach drops to my feet and my heart starts racing. The only time Santana's ever called him Noah is when something's wrong. "Calm down and use your words and tell me what's wrong, you're freaking me out," Santana orders him.

At hearing this I begin to feel sick and seeing the look on Santana's face as Puck explains what's going on causes me to begin panicking internally. I know this has something to do with Rachel otherwise he would've called Tina or Kurt instead of Santana, and when I see tears spring to her eyes I begin to take slow deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"What happened," I demand as soon as she hangs up with a "We're on our way".

"Rachel's in the hospital, they found her in one of Azimio's rooms. He says it's bad," she tells all of us, but she's looking directly at me with heartbreak, worry, and sympathy in her eyes. I whimper and collapse back onto the couch I had just stood up from, tears already streaming down my face.

"Come on Q," Tina says while helping me from the couch and out to the car. Her and Kurt sit in the back seat with me, both of their arms circled around me holding me tightly. I didn't need Santana to tell me what was wrong once she told me the guys found her in a bedroom, I already knew. I already knew and it made me want to be sick.

Before Santana put the car in park I was out of the car and sprinting into the hospital, and up to the nurses station.

"Rachel Berry," I rush out while bouncing from foot to foot, ready to take off again at a moments notice.

"Relation?" she asks me in a bored voice.

"I'm her fiancee now tell me where in the hell she's at!" I order her venomously causing her to recoil and look at something on her computer. By that point the others had reached me and were waiting just as impatiently.

"She's on the fourth floor, go there and wait for a Dr. to come and talk to you," she tells me quickly and I sprint towards the elevators. I frantically press the button for the elevator and when it takes to long I burst through the stairwell and sprint up the stairs, the others on my heels.

"Noah!" I shout as I spot him pacing in the waiting room. He barely has a chance to look up before I'm crashing into him and wrapping my arms around him. Santana joins in on our hug a few seconds later and we just stand there holding eachother for a few minutes.

When we finally break apart I notice Kurt holding a sobbing Sam and Tina holding Mike as he cries as well. Brittany was hovering by use during our group hug and Santana fell into her arms once she was out of ours. They take a seat as Noah resumes his pacing and I join him.

* * *

On about my fourth trip around the waiting room my phone rings and I answer it without checking the caller id.

"Hello?" I ask, still pacing.

"Hey Quinn, I just wanted to call and see how you're doing?" Finn's voice asks on the other line.

"Bite me Hudson," I growl before hanging up on him and shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"Rachel Berry?" A Dr. who looks like she's in her late thirties calls out, and immediately we all rush over to her. "Sorry guys but I need an adult present to give out any information," the Dr. tells us sympathetically before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I shout out before she can get to far. She turns and looks at me expectantly. "I'm not an adult but she's my fiancee, does that count for anything?" I ask, desperation coating my voice and the others just take it in stride, all wanting answers as well.

"Actually yes that does, if you wouldn't mind stepping over here with me," the Dr. motions me to a spot farther from the rest of the group, and Noah, Santana, and I follow her. She notices the tag alongs but before she can say anything Santana beats her to it.

"I'm her sister and he's our brother," she snaps.

The Dr. just nods and begins to speak, "First off I'm Dr. James. It was a close call with an overdose. We ran a few tests and they came back positive for the date-rape drug GHB but whoever slipped her this slipped her to much, and we had to pump her stomach," she explains as tears begin sliding down my face again.

"Was-was she-was she," Santana tries to ask the question we all want to know, and the sad smile that appears on her face is answer enough.

"She was, and we've already ran all of the tests we can and we should have the results back tomorrow night at the latest. There is a bright side to this situation and it's that she might not remember the actual act taking place."

We all nod from our places leaning on eachother fro support, to upset to speak, when the Dr. asks another question. "Do you have any idea when her parents are going to be arriving?"

"I called them and they said they were getting the first flight back and that they'd be here by this afternoon at the latest," Puck told her.

"Ok, well seeing as visiting hours are over we normally wouldn't let you see her yet, but I'm willing to break the rules a little and let you see her two at a time, but it can't be for too long," the Dr. tells us and we smile at her gratefully.

"After everyone's done visiting can we stay with her?" I ask her, referring to Noah, Santana, and I.

"As long as it's you three only and you don't cause any trouble then it's fine. Now if you'd come with me, her room's this way," she tells us. I hesitate for a moment before Santana pushes me forward with Noah.

"I'll visit her after you with Britt. I'm most likely going to need her to there with me," Santana tells us with a sad smile. We both give her a nod before following Dr. James to Rachel's room.

I slowly open the door and tentatively walk into the room and I start bawling like a baby when I see Rachel laying in the hospital bed, looking so small and weak, her body battered and bruised. She has a split lip, stitches on her right cheek, and a blackened left eye. Noah places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes, trying to show that he's here for me. I turn around and give him a slight smile before walking over to her bed and taking her hand, not liking how pale and cold it is.

I sit down in the chair on the side of her bed that I'm standing on and Noah takes the other. Then we just sit there holding her hand, neither of us speaking a word, until it's time to let the others come and see her as well.

After everyone's visited her Noah, Santana, and I go back to her room to stay with her until visiting hours begin again. Noah and Santana immediately pass out while I sit there in silence, one of Rachel's hands wrapped in my own.

"I'm so so so sorry," I tell her, saying my first words in what seems like hours. "If we wouldn't have had that _stupid_ fight then none of this would be happening. I would've went with you to the party and we wouldn't have left eachother's sides," I whisper out, tears once again flowing freely down my face.

"S'not your fault," Rachel grumbles out and I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of my chest in relief.

"Oh my god baby I'm so glad you're awake. I'm so sorry please forgive me," I rush out, squeezing her hand.

"Like I just said, it's not your fault. Now can you please tell me what happened after I arrived at the party?" she asks and my smile instantly vanishes.

"You were drugged," I whisper out. She just closes her eyes and squeezes my hands tightly before reopening them and connecting them with mine.

**Rachel's POV (Normal POV)**

"Well I know what normally happens after something like that so I'm guessing I'm another statistic?" I ask her calmly. I know she's confused as to why I'm so calm, but the truth is that this has happened to me before already so...yeah. I know that it should be a big deal, but since I wasn't mentally aware when the, 'event' I guess we can call it, took place, and I most likely won't ever know what truly happened, it's nothing to stress over.

"How are you so calm right now?" I knew it. She's really not going to like my answer. I take a deep breath before answering her.

"I've uh...I've had this happen to me already once before, in New York, and since I can't remember what happened then, and now, it makes it hard to freak out over it."

Quinn looks mortified once she hears that I've been through this before and she begins to cry again.

"Oh no bonita please don't cry again. I'm fine I promise. I'm not in denial, I know it happened, and yeah it sucks, but I can't change what happened so there's no use dwelling on it. I'm fine I promise," I try to sooth her. I even sit myself up, pleasantly surprised when nothing hurts, and pull her into a hug. She immediately clings to me and sobs into my shoulder while I run my fingers through her hair and try to sooth her.

I eventually get her to calm down and climb into the bed with me. I wrap her in my arms and she places her head on my chest, her own arms around me as I begin to drift off to sleep.

"Baby?" Quinn whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I kinda told the hospital staff that I was your fiancee," she tells me and I grin stupidly.

"I really, really like the sound of that," I whisper in her ear and give her a quick kiss before we settle back down to sleep. Around thirty minutes later I'm still awake and I get struck with a brilliant idea. I make sure Quinn's really asleep before taking off my ring and gently sliding it on to her ring finger on her left hand.

**So...? Good or bad? And to the people who read this and get kind of offended with the way I handled the rape situation, I'd like to remind you that everybody handles things in different ways. Please review and thanks for reading! = )**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys I can't thank you enough for the overwhelming amount of reviews I've gotten for the last two chapters and I hope y'all aren't to mad at me for the cliffhanger = ). Thanks to the people who read, review, favorite, and/or follow me and my stories and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly Glee is not mine = (**_

I wake up the next morning and notice that Noah and Tana are still sleeping, but Quinn's awake and staring at her hand. I watch her for a couple of minutes before I finally decide to break the silence, but before I can she beats me to it.

"Yes," she whispers, finally looking up at me and connecting our eyes, tears shining in her own. My heartbeat speeds up, which is embarrassingly heard because of the monitor, and my eyes widen in surprise and hope.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I pull her into a deep kiss and when it's over I'm smiling like an idiot, as is Quinn, before it fades. "But are you completely sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes, because you really don't. And please don't say yes because you feel obligated, but if you really do want to say yes then we don't have to actually get married until you're ready, meaning that it can be right after high school, or after we graduate college, hell it can even be -" She finally cuts off my nervous ramble with a kiss, and gives me a series of small pecks before resting her forehead against mine and staring into my eyes.

"Yes baby. I love you, I've loved you ever since we were kids, and I'm going to keep on loving you until the end of time," she whispers to me, her tears finally falling. "What happened yesterday opened my eyes to the fact that I could've lost you, and our lives are to short to be fighting over stupid shit like fight club. If we really do this though you have to promise me something, and I'll promise you the same thing in return."

"Anything," I answer quickly, but quietly because of Noah and Tana, and gently wipe her tears away.

"Promise me no more lies and secrets; even if you know I'll get pissed. Please."

"I promise bonita, no more lies and secrets. Sooo...yes?" I ask her again with a small grin.

"Yes, baby yes," she says again with a chuckle, playfully rolling her eyes and leaning up to kiss me again. I'm, once again, grinning like an idiot but before I can capture her lips again my door opens.

I see my dads, Judy, Russell, Tía, and Tío try to slip inside as quietly as possible, but it's not really all that quiet seeing as they seem to be having a hushed argument. Quinn and I share an amused look before I look over to where Tana and Noah are, now wide awake and also watching our parents. I finally bring my gaze back towards our parents just in time for them to turn around and spot us.

Judy, Tía, and Papi jump and let out small screams of surprise, while the rest of us, including Daddy and Tío, laugh in amusement.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Papi grumbles as he makes his way to my bedside. "Hola cariño, como estas sensación?"

"I'm fine Papi, I promise. I'm just a little sore and my head hurts, but other then that I'm perfecto," I tell him, and the others in the room, with a smile. He just smiles back and pulls me, and by extension Quinn, into a hug, and begins to pepper my face with kisses once he pulls back.

After my Papi finally stopped his assault my Daddy took over, followed by the rest of the adults, and causing me to be beat red by the time the greetings were finally over.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed sweetie," Daddy coos at me, pinching my cheeks. I shake my face away from him and bury it in the crook of Quinn's neck, mumbling profanities in both english and spanish, and causing Quinn to laugh at my lips tickling her neck.

"Where's Jeremy and Susan?" Santana asks after everything finally settles down. I lift my head from Quinn's neck and stare at them, wanting to hear their answer.

"They went to grab the kids from the sitters and let the rest of y'alls friends know that they can visit Rae at home later today," Daddy answers, and my face brightens at hearing I get to go home.

"I really get to go home?" I ask eagerly. Once he nods his head I tighten my grip on Quinn and ask, "When? And please tell me it's soon."

"They said that they're just waiting on some...test results," Papi says, and I feel Quinn stiffen in my arms.

"Hey it's ok. Everything's going to come back negative. I'm going to be fine bonita," I coo into her ear, trying to reassure and calm her.

"You don't know that," she mumbles into my neck, and when I feel wetness on my neck I know she's crying again, but this time they're not happy tears. I begin to gently run my fingers through her hair with one hand and slowly run my other hand up and down her back. It seriously kills me when she cries and I'm trying my hardest not to let my own tears fall.

I look around the room, that's now full of tension, and see that everyone else is also crying or they have tears in their eyes. "Guys I'm going to be ok. I promise. If the person who did this is the person I think it is, then I'm going to be fine," I tell them, and they all snap their heads in my direction at what I said.

"Do you know who did this?" Russell asks me, anger the only emotion covering his face now.

"No, I don't, I said if it's who I think it is," I reply back calmly.

"Who," Daddy demands, anger also a prominent emotion on his face but there's also sadness.

"I don't know his name, but I think he's on the football team," I lie. I know his name and he's most definitely on the football team. Fucking bastard had better not show his face around me at school otherwise I'm going to break him.

Russell and Daddy look frustrated at the lack of information, but Tana, Noah, and Quinn stare at me in question and when I slightly nod my head in answer, rage immediately covers all of their faces. Noah and Tana immediately whip out their phones and begin to type furiously and Quinn just tightens her hold on me and reburies her face in my neck. I can tell that Daddy and Russell want to question me more, but before they get the chance a Dr. comes in.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Dr. James," she tells me politely and I just nod in acknowledgment. She smiles softly at what I'm guessing is the sight of Quinn and I cuddled together for a moment before speaking again. "Ok so I have your results back," Everyone holds their breath at hearing this and the Dr. notices, giving them all reassuring smiles. "You're clean."

Everyone releases their breaths in sighs of relief and Quinn pulls me into a breathtaking kiss, not breaking it until someone in the room clears their throat, and even then it's with reluctance.

"Don't worry bonita, we can do plenty of that at home," I tell her with a chuckle, rubbing her back again. "Where's the but at Doc? You were fixing to continue before you were interrupted," I ask with curiosity and apprehension.

She gives me a sad smile before continuing, "While yes you are clean, we found that it was unprotected, and that means that there is still a chance for pregnancy."

Hearing her say that knocks the air out of me, because I can't get pregnant. Not now. Not when I just got the most amazing woman on the planet to agree to marry me. Not when I'm still in high school. Not when I haven't taken Broadway by storm yet. Not when-

"But like I said Rachel it's just a chance. There's no need to panic right now, and if it turns out that you are you have options," Dr. James says, knocking me out of my thoughts to see everyone staring at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I tell them with a weak smile. Quinn rolls her eyes and tightens her grip on me, clearly not buying my lie.

"If you don't mind following me to sign her release forms then she's free to go," the Dr. informs my dads. "Oh and Rachel," she says, turning around as she reaches the door, "I'm also going to set you up an appointment in six weeks for a follow up, to see if you're pregnant or not." I just nod my head, unable to reply around the lump in my throat.

My dads follow Dr. James out of the room and the others make small talk while sending me worried glances. Noah looks like he wants to bolt from his seat, wrap me up in his arms, and never let me go. I give him a small smile and mouth an 'I'm okay', which causes him to glare at me because he knows it's a lie, but he relaxes some and turns towards the others conversation.

"It's going to be ok baby," Quinn whispers into my ear.

I shake my head and bury it into Quinn's neck again. "No it's not," I mumble out.

"Yes it is sweetie. You heard the Dr. it's just a chance, and even if you are you have options," she tells me while rubbing soothing circles on my sides.

"I won't get an abortion, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I whisper, the tears that I've been holding in since the Dr. told me that I could be pregnant finally falling. Quinn manages to hold me even tighter, don't ask me how cause I don't know, at feeling the wetness on her neck.

"You don't have to babe, there's always adoption or keeping him or her," she mumbles into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Please don't leave me," I choke out with a sob.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I'll stay with you as long as you need," she tries to reassure me.

"No, I mean please don't _leave me_," I whimper out, squeezing her impossibly closer to me. She understands what I'm asking now and tries to pull back, but I refuse to loosen my hold with another quiet whimper.

"Baby let me see your face please," she pleads and after a few moments I finally pull back. She gently kisses my tears away and gives me a small smile. "I'm not going _anywhere_. _Ever_. I meant it when I said I'll love you til the end of time."

"But what if I'm..." I try to ask, but the word pregnant gets stuck in my throat.

"Then I'm going to there to hold your hair back from morning sickness, for every mood swing, every craving and every late night food run. And if you decide to keep the baby, then I'm going to be there for the delivery, every diaper change, every late night feeding, and every other thing that I can possibly be there for. And if you decide to not keep the baby then I'm going to be there to help you with that every step of the way as well. I love you Rae, and that means I love _all_ of you _all_ the time. We're going to get married and start a family one of these days anyway, so what if do it out of order or not? It doesn't change the fact that I want it with you and _only you_," she tells me, looking me straight in the eyes the entire time with so much truth and love that I can't help but re-bury my head into her neck and sob.

"Is she ok?" Noah and Tana ask quickly, and I feel Noah's big hand on my back.

"She's fine now," Quinn reassures them and I can hear the tears in her voice. Noah stays by my bedside until I stop sobbing, and once I'm finally calm I kiss the skin under my lips.

"I love you so much," I mumble into her neck.

"I love you too baby, so much."

"Ok guys lets head out," I hear my Daddy call out as my door opens a few minutes later. I lift my head again and feels Quinn quickly wiping my tears away.

"I can leave?" I ask, the excitement clear in my voice.

"Yes ma'am so get dressed and lets go," he tells me as he hands me my clothes.

I rush into the bathroom and quickly dress, because I can't wait to be out of this fucking place. I hate hospitals with a passion. As soon as I walk out of the bathroom dressed in gray sweat pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and my chanclas, I hold out my left hand for Quinn and she takes it, standing. I hear a gasp come from Judy and everyone looks over at her quizzically but she doesn't notice. She doesn't notice because her eyes are locked onto Quinn's left hand. I notice everyone else follow her gaze and the room becomes so silent you can hear a pin drop.

"No way...Rae when she said that she was your fiancee last night I didn't think she was serious," Tana says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um...well she wasn't then," I mumble out, avoiding everyone's gaze with a blush.

"But she is now?" Noah asks with a smirk. I glare at him before clearing my throat.

"Yup," I manage to say causally, even though I'm freaking out on the inside because our parents still haven't said a word. I glance over to Quinn and see the expression I'm sure's also on my face. I give her hand a squeeze and once she looks over at me I give her a reassuring smile and mouth an 'I love you', and she smiles and mouths it back.

"We'll talk about this at home," is all my Papi says before he turns around and walks out of the room, and the rest of us follow after him and out to the parking lot. All of the adults ride in one car while the rest of us ride in our jeep.

"Don't worry estrella they know you two are made for eachother, they're just shocked right now," Noah says as we pull out of the parking lot.

"I hope so Noah," I reply back while wrapping my arms around Quinn's waist. I'm dreading what's fixing to happen at home and I know Quinn is as well, so we spend the rest of the ride in silence.

**Soooo? How was it? Please review? Por favor? I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**

**"Hola cariño, como estas sensación?"** - Hi honey, how are you feeling?


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So I had a bunch of different reactions to the last chapter and I want to let you all know that I'm taking them into account as I write. Also thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

My stomach drops in fear as soon as Noah pulls into our driveway, and my hold on Quinn tightens. We both take a few deep breaths before getting out and making our way inside and into the living room to wait for our parents, who we'd beaten here.

"You guys really need to chill out cause it's gonna be ok," Tana says, breaking the tension and nerve filled silence.

"You don't know that San," I tell her with a frown.

"Yes I do, cause I know how much your parents support and understand your relationship," she argues back. I go to answer her, but before I can I hear the door open. I look to my left to check on Quinn and she looks paler then normal, so I pull her into my side and wrap my arms around her.

"Ok, so can you please explain...please?" Russell asks as the adults enter the living room, all of them looking expectantly at Quinn and I. Seeing how nervous Quinn is, is kinda pissing me off cause we shouldn't feel scared or nervous right now, we should feel elated and excited.

"Look I know that you're all probably freaking out about this cause you're thinking that we're to young, but since when has age ever mattered in love? Judy and Russ I've loved Quinn since forever, and I've been in love with her since we were seven," I pause to take a deep breath and to take in their looks. They're not giving anything away though so I go to continue, but Quinn starts to speak before I can.

"I've been in love with Rachel for a _really_ long time, and I know in my heart that this is the right decision. When I told those nurses in the hospital that I was her fiancee, a part of me was pained because it wasn't true. Also we've decided to at least wait until we graduate before we get married, and maybe not even then."

My heart hurts at hearing that we might not get married right after graduation, but I know that I'll do anything for Quinn, no matter what it is and no matter how much it hurts me. I finally turn back to our parents and they look a bit shocked before my daddy clears his throat.

"Well that's all we really wanted to hear," he says with a small grin. I'm insanely confused cause it just sounded like he's agreeing to this, and that was _way_ to easy.

"Huh?" Quinn asks, apparently as confused as me.

"Well sweetie, we discussed this in the car on the way over and decided that we're going to support you, and this, because we really do know how much you two care about eachother. We just needed to know that this is what you two really wanted and not something you're jumping into because of the recent events," Judy explains.

"It's not," Quinn and I chorus at the same time before grinning at eachother.

"And after hearing what y'all had to say on the matter we believe you," Papi says, finally speaking for the first time since we've been here.

* * *

My parents finally allow me to go back to school a week later and I'm standing in my closet debating on what to wear. I finally decide on a regular pair of blue jeans, a plain purple long-sleeved shirt, my combat boots, and my favorite old leather jacket.

As I'm standing at my dresser putting on my make-up I catch a glimpse of my new, well new for me anyway, engagement ring in the mirror and chuckle at the memories.

A few days after our talk with our parents I was over at Quinn's when she pulled out a jewelry box from her pocket and handed it to me. I opened it to find a beautiful engagement ring and I couldn't help but shed a few tears. It was Judy's mother's old ring and it was amazing, and it was also on that day that we told the rest of our family. We all decided to meet at the Lima Bean for coffee and once they spotted the rings they freaked. It was hilarious and awesome because they we all excited and accepting immediately.

"Hey star are you ready to go?" Noah asks from my doorway, startling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm ready," I tell him and follow him downstairs and into the garage. "So I hear that someone's mysteriously fucking with Hudson," I say to him with a smirk as he's driving us to school.

"Yeah it's the weirdest thing, I mean one day he was fine, and then the next there were mass slushie attacks and locker and car vandalisms, it's crazy," Noah says back with a smirk of his own, glancing at me briefly out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you Ark," I thank him with a soft smile.

"There's no need to thank me estrella. Just cause the puta came out clean with the DNA tests doesn't mean he wasn't the one who spiked your drink and planned the whole thing," he grits out through his teeth.

"Yeah I know, but I was so sure that he was the one that...you know, so I really don't know what to think anymore," I tell him with a frustrated sigh.

"Well don't worry, cause the torment's not going to let up until he tells us what really happened, and even then I don't know if Tana and Quinn'll really call it all off." I smile at that and look out of the window for the rest of the drive.

I'm walking to my locker when I see Finn standing there waiting and I groan in annoyance. I'm fixing to open my mouth and holler at him to get lost when all of a sudden Santana, Britt, and Quinn are there and throwing slushies on him. I laugh loudly at this as I continue walking and get a scathing, or what's supposed to be scathing, glare from Finn, and Quinn jumping into my arms.

"Hey baby," she whispers into my neck as she nuzzles it with her nose.

"Hello to you too bonita," I whisper back, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe that pinche pendejo actually had the nerve to wait at your locker," Tana seethes as her and Britt stand beside us.

"I know, I mean you'd think that he wouldn't be that stupid," Brittany says causing all of us to laugh. If Brittany's dissing you and doesn't like you then you're a pretty horrible person, cause Britt loves everyone.

"I've gotta go baby, I have to meet coach," Quinn tells me causing me to pout. She chuckles at my expression and pulls me into a passionate kiss. "Don't pout baby. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too," I tell her, pulling her into one last kiss and slapping her ass as she walks away. She turns back with a playful glare and a wink and then disappears around the corner.

"C'mon Rae lets go to class," Britt says as she takes my hand and leads me down the hall towards our first period.

* * *

It's only lunch now and I've seen Finn get slushied five times, not counting multiples, and I've seen how fucked up his locker is. It has liar, bastard, pussy, and so many other derogatory names, and I just don't understand why he won't just tell us the truth. Everytime some one asks him about it he smirks and shrugs, and that just pisses everyone off even more.

"Hey Rach, Quinn" Kurt says as he sits across from me.

"Hola Kurt," I tell him, not picking my head up from Quinn's shoulder at the same time as she says "Hey".

"You really need to call off your dogs and leave Finn alone Berry," Mercedes demands from behind Kurt. I just raise my eyebrow in question and wrap my arm around Quinn's waist so she doesn't jump up and kill her. "Don't play dumb with me."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I drawl with a lazy grin.

"You're such a fucking bitch girl, I have no idea how Quinn can be with someone like you," Mercedes spits.

"Hey! Watch what you say Mercedes, cause you can get the same treatment as Finnept fairly quickly," Quinn grits out through clenched teeth, causing her to pale.

"Yeah that and Santana will probably kick your ass since I don't feel like it," I add on, finding amusement in how she pales even more.

"Who's ass am I kicking?" Tana asks from behind me and I can faintly hear Mercedes whimper.

"Oh no one, Mercedes here was just asking a questions, but she's already got her answer so she's leaving," I answer nonchalantly.

"Uh huh," Tana says suspiciously as her and Britt take a seat beside Quinn and Mercedes bolts from the table. "Is she still trying to hope on Finn's non-existent dick?" Noah, Mike, and Sam burst out in laughter as they join the table along with Artie, and Tina.

"Yup," Quinn answers before resting her head on top of mine.

"So have you guys started any planning for your wedding?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"Not really, we're just enjoying the engagement for now and we're not in any rush," Quinn says.

"Yeah I mean we're not getting married until sometime after high school anyway," I point out. Kurt mumbles a disappointed agreement causing us to chuckle and Sam to wrap an arm around him and whisper into his ear.

"Hey Rach?" Noah whispers.

"Yeah Ark?"

"Have you seen that dude that you were talking to at the party anywhere today? The one who was wearing a football letterman?" he asks quietly into my ear.

"No actually I haven't. Why what's up?" I question back wearily.

"I've been looking for him all week, but I never seemed to find a dude that met your description. I finally went to talk to the guys on the team this morning and they said that they've never had a guy on the team by the name of Milo, and they didn't recognize his description either."

I pull back and stare at him in confusion and anger. Of fucking course Hudson would find someone from a different school to do his dirty work. "You're sure?"

"Yeah Rae," he tells me with a look of sadness, and I pull him into a hug.

"Hey please don't feel bad. You tried and that's all that matters, now all we have to do is wait for Hudson to break, which I have no doubt in my mind that he will," I try and reassure him. We finally break apart at the bell and I look around to see everyone staring at us in confusion. We both give them identical smirks and they all roll their eyes before standing and heading to class with a goodbye.

"What was that?" Quinn asks as I walk her to class.

"I'll tell you later ok?" I promise her before giving her a quick kiss and sprinting to my own class.

* * *

"Ok guys who's ready to discuss Reginals?" Mr. Shue asks in excitement as he walks through the door, late. "Oh welcome back Rachel," he says as he sees me sitting in my usual spot beside Quinn and Sam.

"Thank you," I tell him politely before going back to tracing random patterns on Quinn's palm.

"Ok as I was saying, Reginals!" he says as he writes the word on his white board. "They're three weeks away and we really need to get a setlist down and begin rehearsing." I roll my eyes at this cause we should've been rehearsing as soon as we won sectionals. "So does any- Finn?" Mr. Shue gasps out in confusion as everyone else, minus Mercedes, begins to laugh.

Finn has just barely walked in but that's not what caused Mr. Shue to react like that and us to laugh. No Finn is covered in slushie, he looks like a rainbow threw-up on him, and he's sporting a black eye.

"Call them off!" he shouts at me as he stands at the front of the room.

"I have nothing to do with this, though I really wish I had," I tell him through a laugh.

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue tries to admonish me, but I just roll my eyes at him and turn back to Finn.

"You're lying! Just call them off! I'm fucking sick of this!" he yells again.

"Look dude you brought this on yourself, and you know exactly how to end it," Noah tells him venomously. Finn just stares at him for a few good seconds before smirking and directing his next words at me.

"Yeah good luck in finding him. I just wish that it had been someone better, you know someone that had something. Oh well I guess I'll just have to hope that you come up pregnant like the whore you are," he says with malice and I lunge.

I feel the satisfying crunch of bone as I, once again, break Finn's nose. I straddle him and begin to just rain down punches on his face. What feels like ages later I feel myself being pulled off of him and begin to try and break the hold.

"Stop!" I hear bellowed from the person holding me and I immediately cease all movement.

**Please review and thanks for reading! = )**


	21. Please read!

Ok so I think this author's note's required for the people who keep leaving questions and certain reviews. First off on the people who are pointing out that my story's unrealistic, _it's a story_, meaning it's completely ok if it's not fully realistic. And second, yes I know that the police would've been called for something like this, and if you actually read carefully it says in Chapter 20 that Finn was found clean; meaning that he was tested for the DNA found, meaning that the _police_ had to bring him in to be tested. I'm not sure what exactly happens when the police question and investigate things like this and I don't want to make a fool of myself in trying to figure it out and write it cause I'm not that good of a writer. And for the people who are saying that Finn taunting Rachel is unrealistic and that he basically admitted that he's the one who planned everything in Ch. 20, that's not true. If you'll read the ending carefully he never says it was him, he just says things that _hint_ at it being him. Also it's not unrealistic for him to taunt her with other people in the room, cause things like that happen everyday. He was being a dick, but he didn't say anything incriminating. Also for the people who've asked about the plan B pill and the latter, it doesn't exist in this story, sorry, but it's only because it makes it more interesting in my opinion. I really love that you guys like my story so much and I'm not trying to be rude (If this is how the AN comes across). I hope that this answers some and hopefully all of your concerns and questions, and if not please feel free to PM me and I'll always reply back.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Ok so today has been kind of hectic and I'm not really in the writing mood, but seeing as I promised y'all an update every other day, here it is. I just hope it's not to bad.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**_

Once I quit struggling I look down at Finn and notice I did some damage. Good. He has another broken nose, a cut on his forehead, a split lip, and two black eyes. I was nice enough to turn my ring around, otherwise he'd be fucked up. Well even worse then he already is I mean.

"Thank God Sue," Mr. Shue breathes out as he makes his way over to help Finn up.

"What happened here William?" Coach Sylvester demanded.

"Finn said some really hurtful and inappropriate things and then she attacked," Mr Shue answers as he sits a dazed Finn in a chair.

"Ok, Streisand to the office, and who here wants to help the giant to the nurse?" Coach questions, and when no one volunteers she raises her eyebrows in question. "No one? Really? I thought he was the leader of your little group of misfits?" At this Noah and Santana scoff and the rest of the group shake their heads.

"Um...coach? Can you let go of me now?" I question, slightly nervous. She looks at me for a few moments before loosening her grip, but still not letting me go.

"You're not going to attack anyone else are you Rambo?" she asks, and at my head shake she finally releases me. As soon as I'm free Quinn rushes to me and wraps me into her arms, and I see Finn trying to glare at me from over Quinn's shoulder.

"Rachel?" Mr. Shue calls out, and when I look over at him he gives a pointed look at the door and says, "Office."

I gently break the hold that Quinn has on me and turn to go out of the door, but not before I see Sam, Noah, Santana, and Quinn glare at both Mr. Shue and Finn. Once I'm in the hallway I feel Quinn gently take my hand, aware of the bruising and cuts, and Santana wrap her arm around my waist. I look around and see Britt, Noah, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Kurt walking with us also and I smile slightly.

I walk into the office with my entourage and straight into Figgins's office causing him to look up startled. "What happened now Ms. Berry?" he asks with a roll of his eyes.

"I beat up Finn Hudson," I tell him with a smirk. He stares at me for a few seconds, and once he realizes I'm not joking he groans in annoyance and picks up his phone.

"Ms. Wright can you please call the Berry's and the Hummel's and tell them to get to the school?" he asks into his phone. Once he hangs up he turns back to me for a moment and then looks out of his window. "Why does it look like the entire Glee club is outside?" he asks staring at his door, and I turn around and see coach and Mr. Shue walking into the office.

"Cause they refuse to leave until they hear that Rachel gets a fair punishment," Mr. Shue says with barley veiled disbelief. I still pick up on it, as does coach if her staring at him like he's insane is any indication.

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask him, barely holding back frustration and anger at this entire situation.

"I just think that they shouldn't be waiting out here to see if you get a "fair punishment", and should be with Finn making sure he's ok," Mr. Shue says in a matter of fact voice. Coach just looks at him like he's an idiot and I can't help but burst into laughter, while Figgins just looks bored.

"You're serious?" I ask between laughs, and at his nod and pissed off expression I laugh harder. I can see coach trying to hold back her own amusement as I start to calm and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"I don't see what's funny about this situation," Mr. Shue huffs as he crosses his arms. "You really hurt Finn and all of his friends are here with you instead of him. How is that fair?"

"And he didn't really hurt me?" I ask him venomously.

"I don't think so," he shrugs. I begin shaking at his answer and have to take a few deep breaths to reign in my anger some.

"So him wishing a pregnancy and STDs on me is ok, along with calling me a whore, but once I retaliate it's the end of the world?" I question in disbelief, "Cause if you really think it is then I think the fumes wafting from your hair are messing with your head." I hear coach snicker quietly and Mr. Shue glares at us both.

"No, I never said it was ok, but they were just words and there was no reason for physical violence," he says with a shrug. I hear coach scoff at that under her breath and I turn to find her looking pissed and unbelieving.

"Oh and to address your question quickly on how it's fair for me to be supported and not Finn, do you really expect my _fiancee, _my _twin brother, _my _cousin, _and my _bestfreinds_ to be there for Hudson when he said those kinds of thing to me? And when he's done nothing but cause problems for me since I've been here?" I question. Mr. Shue goes to answer back but before he can the office door opens and mine and Finn's parents walk into the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, and Mr. Berrys," Figgins greets them.

"Hello sir," my Daddy says at the same time my Papi says, "Hola".

"Principal Figgins," Carole and Burt say.

"So what happened that I had to be called in from work?" Papi asks as he takes the vacant seat next to me.

"And where's Finn?" Carole asks after my Papi's done speaking.

"Well from what I've gathered from the wait, Mr. Hudson said some inappropriate and awful things to Ms. Berry, and Ms. Berry beat him up for it," Figgins explains, and all of the adults turn towards me.

"What could my son possibly have said to result in you attacking him?" Carole questions in an accusing tone. I swallow hard to keep the tears at bay and repeat what he said to me.

"He said that he wished it would've been someone with STDs that had...you know...so that I could've...could've caught something," I pause here to take a few deep breaths and see the looks on everyone's faces. Burt, Papi, and coach look pissed, while Carole looks torn on what to feel and believe, and my Daddy looks murderous, and I can't even decipher the look that Figgins is wearing. "And then he said since that didn't happen then he hopes I get-that I turn out to be-to be pregnant like the whore that I am," I finish in a whisper and I try to discreetly wipe the tears that are falling.

"Did-did Finn really say those-those-those _awful_ things?" Carole questions in a shaky and desperate voice. I just nod my head, and when she looks over to Mr. Shue he bows his head and nods slightly.

"Well I surely hope that our daughter's not the only one getting punished today, because if that happens I'll be calling up my sister-in-law and we'll be slapping this school with a lawsuit so fast it'll make your head spin," Daddy threatens furiously.

"Now now Mr. Berry that won't be necessary, I assure you. What Mr. Hudson said was highly inappropriate, especially since your daughter is recovering from something traumatic. I'll be suspending him for two weeks," Figgins says, looking at Burt and Carole for any disagreements, and when he found none he turned back to my parents. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to suspend Ms. Berry for a week, because we have no tolerance for violence." My daddy looks like he's going to object but Papi silences him with a look and turns back to Figgins.

"That sounds reasonable, and will that be all?" he asks. At Figgins's nod everyone stands up and Papi exits the office with a nod of his head and a thank you.

"What happened?" Noah asks as soon as we're out of the office.

"A week suspension," I answer with a shrug.

"That's bullshit!" Tana and Noah exclaim at the same time, but Papi holds his hand up to silence them.

"It's a reasonable punishment for fighting," he tells them.

"Well at least tell us Finn got suspended as well," Quinn demands from beside me, where she appeared as soon as I was fully out of the office.

"He did. He has two weeks suspension," Carole whispers from behind us. We all turn to look at her and Burt as they move closer, and Quinn tightens her hold on me and glares at them.

"That's awesome," Sam says with a grin and I smile. Carole doesn't look the least bit angry at his statement as she turns to me.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I know that I was being difficult when you had the police investigate Finn for what happened, but it was because he's my baby and I couldn't see him doing something so-so...so despicable. It's heartbreaking to believe that he actually said those horrible things to you, and I'm incredibly sorry that he did so." She walks away without letting me, or anyone else, say anything, and Burt follows her with a sad smile.

* * *

Quinn and I are laying in my bed cuddling and watching Pretty Little Liars, while Noah, Santana, and Brittany are on the floor.

"Are you feeling any better?" Quinn whispers into my ear during a comercial.

"Yeah I am, thank you," I reply back and I see her raise an eyebrow in disbelief. I really wanna jump her now, but sadly I cannot. "I'm serious love. Yeah what Finn said hurt and he hit some of my sore spots, but I have you and our amazing family to help me out when it's needed." She grins at me and kisses me, which turns into a make-out session.

"Hey putas cut it out! I can't hear the tv," Santana demands once the show comes back on, and Quinn and I break apart laughing. "Shut the hell uuuuuppp! They're talking about A!" Santana whines out and I have to bury my head in Quinn's chest to muffle my uncontrollable giggles. What? It's comfy. And awesome. I finally get a hold of myself and pull away from her chest reluctantly so I can breathe, just to turn my head and use it as a pillow.

* * *

I'm back at school for the first time since my suspension and before the first bell even rings the drama starts. I see Mercedes waiting for me at my locker and I groan in annoyance. I walk as slowly as I can to her, not ready for the dramafest, but unfortunately I reach her sooner rather then later.

"What can I help you with Mercedes?" I ask in a fake enthusiastic voice. She goes to answer me but snaps her mouth shut just as I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Hola bonita," I greet Quinn, turning my head around to grab a goodmorning kiss as I lean back into her embrace.

"Hey baby," she whispers into my ear after she gives me my kiss.

"As you were saying," I say to Mercedes, motioning for her to talk.

"Oh, um...I just wanted to apologize for my behavior," she tells me and I raise my eyebrows in shock. "Look I know you don't believe me but I really am sorry. What Finn said was way out of line and I can't condone that kind of behavior. I think that you both could've handled yourselves better but I'm done taking sides."

"Thank you, and apology accepted," I tell her with a small smile. She gives me her own hesitant smile back and walks away.

"Did you really just forgive her that easily Rach?" Quinn asks in disbelief as she spins me around in her arms.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're ever going to be friends, but I don't believe in holding pointless grudges," I tell her with a shrug. I give her another kiss and then turn to my locker to gather my things.

"Ok then," she says before kissing me on the back of my neck. "I've gotta go sweetie but I'll see you in class," she whispers into my ear and sucks my lobe into her mouth, biting down gently, before letting go and smacking my ass as she walks away. I shake my head in amusement and frustration before I head to my own class, dirty thoughts racing through my head.

**So I hope it wasn't to bad, and thanks for reading. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: So here's the next update. Thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, and/or follows me and my story. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine.**_

"Rachel baby please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Quinn asks, again, but this time she grabs my hand and pulls me into her lap. I go willingly and immediately wrap my arms around her and bury my face into her neck.

"'M sorry," I murmur into her neck.

"It's ok babe, I know you're nervous and scared. Hell so am I," she whispers into my hair before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Love you," I mumble into her neck before kissing the skin underneath my lips, causing her to shiver.

"I love you too," she says, and I hear a smile in her voice.

"Rachel Puckerman-Berry?" a nurse calls out a few minutes later, causing Quinn and I to stand up and make our way over to her quickly.

"Follow me please," she tells us with a some-what forced smile. The nurse leads us to a room and once we're all in and situated she begins asking questions. "So you're here for a pregnancy test correct?"

"Er...yeah," I say awkwardly.

"Ok, so what are all of the symptoms you're experiencing?"

"Oh...um, honestly none," I answer.

"None?" she asks skeptically. "Then why exactly are you here?" she questions rudely at my nod.

Ok, wow, rude much? Puta. Quinn's grip on my hand tightens and I can tell by her posture that she's pissed. "I'm here because Dr. James told me to come back in six weeks," I reply with an edge to my voice.

"Oh, well then he'll be in sortly," she tells us before she leaves the room.

"What a bitch," Quinn growls and I smirk.

"Yeah I know bonita, but it's ok," I say before pulling her into a kiss. I had meant for it to be a relativity short one, but Quinn apparently has other ideas cause she tangles her fingers in my hair and shoves her tongue into my mouth. I moan at her forcefulness and pull her closer with my arms that are wrapped around her neck.

She finally breaks the kiss and I whine trying to follow her. She laughs at me and I glare before pouting. She coos at me and tries to pinch my cheeks, causing me to drop my facade and laugh, causing us both to crack up. Once we both calm down I cuddle into her side and sigh.

"What's wrong baby? Well besides the obvious," Quinn asks quietly.

"I just really really hate hospitals. And Doctor's," I tell her just as quiet.

"Don't worry Dr. James is going to come in here and tell us you're not pregnant, and then you won't have to worry about coming back here. Well until you do something stupid that brings you back that is," she says, causing me to chuckle. We sit in silence for a few more moments before the door opens again, and Dr. James walks in.

"Hello Rachel, Quinn. It's good to see you again," she greets us warmly before sitting on a stool and rolling herself over to us.

"Hello Dr. James," Quinn greets while I just nod my head in a silent greeting. I really wanted to say that I wish the feeling was mutual, but...that's kinda bitchy and she doesn't deserve that.

"Ok, so the nurse who brought you guys back told me that you didn't have any symptoms Rachel? Is that correct?" Dr. James asks.

"Nope, none," I say and then add on, "And when I told the nurse that, she acted like a bitch." The Dr. looks a little taken aback by that but nods thoughtfully.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but I'll let her supervisor know."

"Good," Quinn says, causing the Dr. and I to chuckle.

"Well it's great that you're not having symptoms, but just because you aren't doesn't mean anything, so I need you to come with me down the hall to get some blood work done," Dr. James tells me, and I tense up and begin to feel nauseous.

"Baby it'll be ok I promise," Quinn whispers into my ear but I shake my head quickly and release a whimper.

"Is she ok?" Dr. James asks worriedly.

"She's terrified of needles. Like deathly afraid of them," Quinn explains for me. I would explain myself but if I open my mouth anytime soon I'm sure that the small amount of breakfast I was able to eat this morning will end up somewhere that's not my stomach.

"Oh ok, well I wouldn't have guessed that, you know, because of the tattoo on her wrist.

"Yeah I don't really understand it either, but she says it's different so..." she trails off, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Ok, well Rachel sweetie it has to be done, so if you'd please follow me," Dr. James says, standing up and heading for the door.

I slowly get to my feet, and Quinn wraps her arm around my waist for support, both the metal and physical type. I manage to make it to the other room without fainting, which is a miracle with the thoughts that are running through my head right now, and I whimper slightly as Quinn helps me sit in the designated chair.

"It's ok baby. It's going to be over quickly and you won't even feel it," Quinn coos into my ear, trying to calm me down. I stay silent and lock eyes with her, silently pleading for her to get me out of this somehow. The look on her face is apologetic and I whimper again. The nurse finally comes into the room and walks over to a chest of drawers. When she turns around she's holding one of the biggest fucking needles I've ever seen, and my eyes bug out of my head. I'm fixing to make a break for it, but it seems that Quinn can now read my mind because she squeezes my hand and when I look over to her she shakes her head no.

"Just look at me and only me. Don't look at it," she whispers in a calm voice. I let out a whine but nod my head.

"So tell me, when do you want our wedding to be?" Quinn asks curiously. We've talked about this before and I always give her the same answer, which is whenever she wants it to be.

"Um...honestly I-I want it to be as soon as possible, but I'm willing to wait as long as you want," I tell her while staring into her amazing eyes, which are a deep green today. My answer causes her to grin and my eyes flick down to her lips quickly before refocusing on her eyes.

"Well I think as soon as possible sounds brilliant. So what is our wedding going to be like?"

"Whatever you want it to be," I answer immediately. She quirks an eyebrow at my answer but can't hide her grin.

"So I'm allowed to do _whatever_ I want?" she questions.

"Yup," I answer with a nod, popping the p.

"Awesome, so I get to make everything pink and fluffly, and I want an ice sculpture of us as babies, and I want a helicopter to take us away after the wedding, and I want a horse drawn carriage to bring me to the isle, I also want the wedding to be in Maui, I think I'd like to have-" Quinn finally quits talking after our nurse laughs loudly. I still have my 'whatever you want is completely amazing and ok with me' face on, but I'm freaking out on the inside. There's no way in hell I can afford all of that and "pink and fluffy"? What the hell?

"Oh my god girl you've definitely got a keeper here," the nurse tells Quinn.

"Oh I know I do, but what makes you say that?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Honey if anyone was to agree to all of those demands they'd either have to be crazy or head over heels in love," the nurse explains, standing up and placing a tray filled with vials of blood on a counter.

"It's already over?" I ask incredulously, staring at my arm that's bandaged. Quinn laughs at my expression.

"It is baby, now if you'll follow me I'll take you back to your room and the test will take around fifteen minutes," the nurse informs us while holding the door open.

Once the nurse leaves our room I turn to Quinn hesitantly. "You don't really want all of those things do you?"

"Of course not," she answers with laughter in her voice. "I was just trying to distract you from the big bad needle," I glare at her for that but she just smirks and keeps talking, "and I was trying to see how long it would take you to stop me with a _hell no_."

"You should know by now that the word no isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to you," I tell her with an eyeroll. She smiles sweetly at me and pulls me into a kiss. That turns heated quickly. And then becomes a full on make-out session. We only break apart when Dr. James clears her throat from the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" she asks in amusement.

"Yes," I grumble out with a pout.

Quinn glares at me and elbows me in the ribs. "Of course not," she tells the Dr. with a blush.

"Ok well then lets get this out of the way quickly so that you can go home and do more of that," she jokes with a wink, causing me to smirk and Quinn's blush to deepen.

"Yes lets," I say, eager, but terrified, to know the results.

"Well it looks like you're not pregnant," she tells us with a smile. Quinn screams loudly in happiness and throws her arms around me while I sit there and let the words sink in.

I'm not pregnant? I'm not pregnant. I am not pregnant. Oh thank you Moses I'm not pregnant! I wrap my own arms around Quinn and squeeze her tightly. "I'm not pregnant," I breathe into her shoulder with a grin that's threatening to split my face in half.

"I know," she whispers back before pulling back and pulling me into a breathtaking and earth shattering kiss.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: I'm so sorry that the update's late, but my bestfriend just recently had her baby so I've been busy. Now this is the last chapter of the story, but in thanks for the overwhelming amount of support for this story, I'll write a sequel if you guys want. Thank you to everybody who supported me and this story and I'm sorry if the endings bad, I'm never good at writing those. Hope you enjoy. = ) **

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, though I do wish it was.**_

The end of the school year came quickly, like insanely quickly. I'm standing in my closet, again, looking for something to wear on the last day. I finally decide on a pair of short shorts, a tank top, and a purple and white button up plaid shirt over the tank top. I pull my hair up, put on my make-up, slipped on my chanclas, and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mija, are you excited for your last day?" Papi asks as soon as I'm sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"No more school for three months and Quinn? Of course I am," I say with a smirk before drinking half of my coffee in one gulp. "Gracias Daddy," I thank as he sets a plate of food in front of me.

"I'm excited for next year," Noah casually says as he finally stops shoveling food into his mouth. Ours dads and I raise disbelievingly eyebrows and he looks offended. "What? Can I not be excited for school?"

"No," Papi and Daddy say at the same time and I laugh loudly.

"Well I am," Noah says with a pout.

"And why's that Ark?" I ask amused.

"Cause we're joining the football team _and_ we're winning Nationals," Noah tells me confidently. I get a little pissed at the reminder of Nationals, which Finn fucking Hudson made us lose by breaking formation and kissing _my fiancee_. I beat the ever living fuck out of him after the places were announced.

"Hell yeah we are!" I exclaim, letting the anger be replaced by excitement. We fist bump and finish breakfast quickly.

"Have muy bueno day!" Papi shouts after us as we head into the garage.

* * *

I pull up to school on my bike, Noah on his beside me. The girls had practice this morning, I have no idea why, so I didn't get to pick Quinn up. As Noah and I walk inside we see the girls standing at our lockers, and I basically skip over to Quinn and pull her into the deepest kiss I can.

"Hey! Get a room you two," Tana demands, pulling us apart. I growl at her but she just rolls her eyes.

"Rae-Rae I'm so happy they got that big meanie that hurt you!" Britt squeals before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Once she lets me go Quinn wraps her arms around my waist and rest her chin on my head. Yes I'm that short.

"Me too Britt," I tell her with a smile. It turns out that after the last beating I gave Finn, along with the threat of more to come if he didn't tell me who it was, he wimped out and spilled the beans. It was a friend of his from Carmel named Justin Morris. Of course Justin then supplied that Finn payed him to do it, so now the both of them are in jail and awaiting trial. Dumbasses. That was about a week ago.

"Yeah the little bastard's lucky the cops were able to get to him before me," Noah spits out and I grin at him. I love it when he goes all protective big brother.

"I hear ya cuz. I'm just glad Hudson's out of the picture now," Tana says before the first bell rings.

"Me too Tana," I direct at her before turning around in Quinn's arms. "Love you bonita," I whisper to her before pulling her into another kiss.

"Love you," she whispers back after the kiss. She gives me one more kiss and then we part ways for class.

* * *

"So what are you're summer plans?" Artie asks the table when he rolls up with his food.

"We're actually going to Hawaii for a pretty big chunk of it," Noah says nonchalantly. This causes the rest of the table, sans me, to either choke on their food or gasp, and then turn to stare at us with either wide and jealous eyes, or wide and excited eyes.

"We are?" Quinn asks me in excitement. I smile sweetly at her and shrug, causing her excitement to fade and a frown to form on both of our faces.

"How do you know Noah?" I ask, not liking seeing my girl disappointed.

"I overheard Papi, Russell, Alex, and Jeremy talking about it during the BBQ last week. Apparently Papi and Dad bought a house there sometime last year and we're going to stay there," he explains. He's pulling off his cool facade pretty well, but I can tell he's bursting with excitement. Hell I don't blame him cause now I am, and so is Quinn.

"Oh my god that's awesome!" Sam exclaims loudly, drawing the attention of most of the cafeteria. He looks around with a blush and ducks his head in embarrassment.

"How do you know that you're going with them dude?" Mike asks, generally interested in the answer and not to be rude. Sam's smile fades a bit before looking over at Noah and I.

"Yes Samuel you're coming. I don't even know why you doubted it," I tell him with an eyeroll. Sam's smile is huge now and I can't help but smile back at him. Everyone starts conversing about what to do in Hawaii and I just sit back and listen until I get a text.

**From Papi: Hey can you get everyone here after school? We have something to tell you guys. **I grin like a maniac before gathering my wits and texting him back.

**To Papi: Yeah I can. Is there something wrong? Should I be worried?**

**From Papi: No, no. Nothing's wrong. Just come straight home after school.** I'm pretty giddy so I skip the joke I would normally make about not being able to come _straight _home after school and send a quick ok.

"What are you grinning about over here?" Quinn asks, grabbing my attention from the texts on my phone. I wordlessly pass the phone over to her and laugh as her face lights up like a kid on Christmas. She squeals and throws her arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. Damn if this is the reaction she has to being excited, I want her excited all the time. When we finally break the kiss I notice everyone staring at us in amusement and confusion. I just wink at them before turning back to Quinn.

"Keep the messages under wraps for now ok? I'm gonna tell them during glee," I tell her.

"Gotcha babe," she says back, and then we go back to listening to the excited summer talk until the bell rings.

* * *

We're all sitting in glee and waiting on Mr. Shue, big surprise. I'm in Quinn's lap and talking with Mike and Noah while Quinn's reading. I remember that they don't know about the texts from earlier and go to tell them, but Shue strolls in with a hand clap, stopping me.

"Ok guys, so now that Finn's unfortunately not here," he says this with a glare at me, which earns him glares from everyone, "we need another member, but we can worry about that next year. I just really wanted to tell you guys that you all did great at Nationals and that it was an honest loss-"  
"The hell it was!" Tana and I say at the same time.

"Yes it was," Mr. Shue tells us with a roll of his eyes, making Tana and I growl in unison, and causing Quinn and Britt to wrap their arms around us to calm us.

"How in the fuck was Finnept kissing Quinn on stage and causing us to lose an _honest_ loss?" Tana growls out. Mr. Shue goes to answer her but before he can Noah speaks.

"Yeah and not to mention Quinn's my sister's _fiancee_. So tell me Shue, how is that right or honest?" Mr. Shue looks uncomfortable now and Tana, Noah, and I smirk.

"Ok guys I hope you all have a great summer and you're free to go," Mr. Shue rushes out before practically sprinting to his office.

"Fucking pussy," I mumble under my breath before speaking to my family before they can leave. "Sam, Tana, and Britt my Papi wants you guys to come over, he has something he wants to tell us," I tell them, not bothering to hide my grin. The others nod their heads quickly and rush out of the room, knowing what the talks going to be about.

"Damn star, do you think they're excited?" Noah asks with a chuckle as we walk to the parking lot.

"Just a little bit," I answer back, squeezing Quinn's waist and laying my head on her shoulder.

* * *

Santana actually ended up leaving Quinn, who rode with her to school today, in her rush to get to my house, so she reluctantly rode home with me on my bike. When we pulled into my driveway I noticed everyone was here, including parents.

"Bout damn time!" Tana shouts from the living room as we walk inside.

"Eh, we just wanted to annoy you," I tell her as I sit next to her on the couch and pull Quinn into my lap. Tana scowls but stays quiet.

"Ok, so I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on," Russell starts and at our 'duh' faces he laughs and continues, "Well we've all been talking about taking you guys on a vacation this summer, what with you all going into you're senior year next year, and we decided where we're going."

We all wait on the edge of our seats for him to tell us, but then a whole minute passes and I get impatient. "Well?" It turns out it wasn't just me getting impatient seeing as _all_ of the kids shouted it, including Kelly, RJ, Rigo, Stevie, and Stacy, who I just know realize is here. All of the adults laugh, causing us to scowl, before my Daddy speaks up.

"Your Papi and I bought a house in September of last year, and we thought we could take you guys and spend most of the summer there."

"And where is it?" I ask, getting tired of the games.

"Hawaii," Papi says with a shrug and we all squeal and scream in excitement. The adults let us freak out for a few minutes before aunt Reyna whistles loudly to bring our attention back to them.

"You are allowed to invite your friends, _but_ they will need to pay for their plane ticket and some spending money. We will provide everything else for them," aunt Reyna tells us and Sam brightens. I know he was wanting to bring Kurt.

After our parents explain that we were leaving in a week and that we were staying there until two weeks before school started, and also answering any questions we had, Quinn and I are snuggling on my bed.

"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii," Quinn mumbles into my chest.

"I know, but the only reason it's even appealing to me is because you're going to be there," I whisper into her hair and kissing the top of her head. She pops up with a shy grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course. Bonita no matter where I go it's only going to be perfect if you're there with me," I tell her with as much emotion as I can relay.

She straddles my waist and pulls me into an earth-shattering kiss, only breaking it to take our tops off. I can't believe how lucky I am. I have the most amazing family and a girl who's way out of my league but loves me anyway.

**So as I said I'm sorry for the ending if it's bad. Please review? And like I said I'm happy to write a sequel for you all, but only if you want it and will read it. Thanks again for the overwhelming amount of support for this story and for sticking with me. = )**


End file.
